Leave the Pieces
by hdink
Summary: When Edward Masen enlisted in the U.S. Army at age eighteen, he had no idea that he would meet the love of his life before he got out. Tragedy strikes and Edward will be faced with a decision. Fight for his Country or fight for her heart?
1. A Leave Worth Taking

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

* * *

**June 2001**

Two weeks. I hadn't been home since I'd left for the Army four years ago in a last ditch effort to escape what my life had become. My last two week leave before my final tour, then I'd be stateside again, permanently. I'd decided it was time to finally come home so I could set things up for my return and start working toward my law degree.

The flight attendants made their final sweep of the plane as we began our descent into Tampa. De-boarding the plane, I scanned the terminal for my father, half expecting to see him standing there like he used to when we'd pick up my mother.

Instead, I saw a young man holding a sign with my full name on it, Johnathan Edward Masen. What a fucking great start to my leave. Maybe I should have joined my buddies in Vegas. At least they'd be there to pick me up.

Arriving at my childhood home, I noticed that everything looked the same as it had when I'd left. The lawn was perfectly groomed; the house looked immaculate against the blue of the Gulf. Glancing over at our neighbor's, I looked to see if old Mrs. Denali was working in her garden, but what I saw was a sight for sore eyes.

There on the front porch was a young woman about my age, conversing with a few guys who were getting into a car. She was short, maybe a foot shorter than me, with long brown hair. Unlike your typical Floridian, she had pale skin that illuminated her blush as the boys teased her. They resembled your typical frat brothers with their polo shirts and khaki shorts. After they backed out of the driveway, she turned to go back inside and caught me looking at her. Instead of storming off like I expected her to, she lifted her hand and waved at me as she smiled and disappeared inside.

Trudging up to my room to drop off my shit, I decided to lie down. Hopefully my dad would be home and have time to spend with his only son when I woke up. _Yeah right._

Waking up several hours later, I heard music blaring and ventured out onto my deck. Apparently the college kids next door were having a bonfire. I threw on a sweatshirt and wandered down to the water to see if the girl I had seen earlier was in attendance.

Chatting with the same guys from before, she was standing off to the side, gorgeous and irresistible. One of the guys had his arms wrapped around a leggy blonde and the other was intently staring at my beautiful brunette. _My?_

Deciding a leisurely stroll near the group gathered there couldn't hurt, I headed away from my house. As I passed by the fire, I glanced in their direction and caught her watching me. Flashing a grin at her, I was pleasantly surprised when she looked between the group she was with and then back at me before heading in my direction. I slowed my pace so she could catch up.

As she stepped in front of me, I took a moment to admire her beauty. She was even more stunning up close. Her pale skin was striking in contrast to her black gauzy dress that barely met her mid-thigh. Her shiny brunette locks flowed over her shoulders, and I found myself subconsciously inching toward her.

"Hi," she answered, a little out of breath, "I'm Bella."

"Edward," I said, taking her small hand in mine and walking toward the water. Loving the feel of the wet sand between my toes as I walked along the shore, I hadn't bothered to put my shoes on. None of the places I had been stationed could compare to the soft, white sand of a Florida beach.

As I looked into her eyes, a feeling of completeness swept over me, as if all was right in my world. Though I didn't necessarily believe in love at first sight, there was something to be said for knowing when you meet someone that they were going to be an intricate part of your life.

It'd been years since I'd been in the company of a woman for anything more than a casual lay, so I didn't know exactly what to do as we walked in silence for a little while. I could already tell I wanted _more_ from her. Luckily she must have noticed my distress and started telling me about her friends and how her parents had purchased the beach house a couple of years ago. Apparently her father was some big surgeon that put in a few months in our cardiac department every summer.

"So you're in school to be a teacher?"

"Yeah, I really enjoy spending time with kids. I love seeing their faces light up when they figure out something they've been working on." Pausing for a moment and catching my eye, she continued, "How long have you been in the Army?"

I told her about my last four years and how I would be finishing up my time this winter. I'd find out my discharge date mid-September, and I couldn't wait to start a countdown. While I loved the time I'd spent serving my country, I was ready to start on the next chapter of my life. It had always been my plan to follow in my dad's footsteps and study law at UC Berkley before joining him at the firm in Tampa. Of course, a lot of things changed when I was in my late teens.

As we approached her house, Bella pulled me out of my thoughts, grabbing my hand and leading me toward where her friends were gathered. We must have been walking for quite a while since the sun had already begun to set. She introduced me to the bunch: the big guy, Emmett, with his arm permanently attached to the blonde, Rosalie; Rosalie's brother, Jasper, who was inside the house; and the guy I'd seen eye-fucking Bella, who liked to go by the name of Fig.

"His real name's Mike," Bella whispered to me as she tugged on my hand so I bent down, allowing her breath to wash across my ear. "His last name is Newton, so he likes to be called Fig Newton. Don't ask," she giggled as she rolled her eyes and pulled me over to sit on one of the benches. She sat down next to me, her thigh was resting comfortably against mine. I didn't know what it was, but I had a strong urge to lay my hand across her knee. Before I could make a decision, a shaggy blonde guy emerged from the house and joined the group. He examined me closely as Bella introduced him as Jasper.

She jumped up and gave him a hug before grabbing some sticks and handing one to me with a couple of marshmallows. While we waited for our marshmallows to melt, we continued our discussion about our pasts and, thankfully, she didn't bring up where we'd ended our earlier conversation. I wasn't sure if that was really something I wanted to bring up on our first date or meeting or _whatever the fuck _this was. I wanted to do something special with her, but I'd have to ask her out first.

Jasper passed out chocolate bars and packages of graham crackers. Bella smashed her marshmallow between the chocolate and graham cracker and took a bite before any of it hit the ground. I shoved mine in my mouth and watched her snake her tongue out to get the marshmallow that was on the side of her lip. Being the fucktard I am, I subconsciously tapped my mouth with my finger, motioning that she had some there. Realizing a moment too late that I really should've just reached across and removed it myself, I imagined what it would be like to lick the sweetness that had been on her perfect face.

She swiped it with her finger and brought it to her mouth. Glancing up at me as I watched her intently, she leaned her head toward mine. Before I could stop myself, my lips were on hers. She tasted like sugar and chocolate and salt, it was fucking divine. Deepening the kiss before I finally broke away, I remembered that we weren't alone and didn't want to go too far.

"Want a taste?" she whispered as she held up her finger. I dove right in and continued to lick and suck her finger until any remains of the sticky sweetness were gone.

We sat there for a few minutes longer before she said she should probably head inside. She was supposed to be volunteering as a candy striper at the hospital the next day. I offered to walk her and she agreed, taking my hand as we walked to her door. I gave her a few chaste kisses while I summoned the courage to tell her I wanted to see her again.

"Bella, can I see you again? I mean, would you be interested in going on a date with me?" Totally stumbling over my words, I realized it'd been so long since I'd asked a girl out, rarely even speaking to one unless it was in a bar with my buddies and we were looking for company for the evening.

"Edward," she said as she laid her hand against my cheek, "I'd love to go out with you."

"Tomorrow night?" I asked with a little bit of hesitation. I couldn't wait to see her again and I was still with her.

"Sounds great! You just want to pick me up? Should I wear anything special?"

"Nope, it's very casual."

I kissed her once more before I walked back over to my house and up to my room with a spring in my step.

The next morning when I entered the kitchen after my run, I was surprised to see my dad seated at the counter reading the paper and finishing his breakfast.

"Edward," he greeted, never looking up.

"Dad," I replied tersely, grabbing a plate and taking it out onto the back deck. Today would have been a perfect day to take Bella out on the boat, except she would be stuck at the hospital all day.

Moping around the house for most of the morning before doing some research, I spent the afternoon starting my college applications. By four o'clock I was showered and dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white button up shirt with my sleeves rolled up, watching Bella's house and waiting for her to get home.

At a quarter after five I saw a white Audi convertible zip into her driveway. I watched as Bella jumped out of the car in a pair of scrubs, glancing at my house and running inside.

I gave her another thirty minutes before I knocked on her door. She answered with wind-blown hair, dressed in a pair of short cut off jean shorts, a white tank top, and a grey sweater. She was stunning. God, I already loved this woman and we hadn't even been on a date yet.

Waving her hand in front of my face, she tried to get a response from me. "Hello, Earth to Edward."

I grinned at her as she shook her head and closed the door behind us.

"So, where are we headed for our first date?" she asked, following me over to my Jeep. Opening the door for her, I gave her a little boost to help her get in. I'd never been an ass man, but after what I just held in my hands, I might have just been converted.

"I thought we'd head down to Clearwater Beach, grab a bite to eat, and maybe catch the sunset at the pier. How does that sound?" I explained as I jumped in and buckled my seatbelt. She nodded as I pulled out into traffic.

We arrived at Frenchy's and managed to snag a parking spot right on the beach, a rare thing in the middle of June. The wait time wasn't too bad and we were quickly seated. The waiter immediately started eye-fucking Bella as he approached our table. Couldn't the guy see we were on a fucking date?

We spent the evening playing a series of twenty questions, and I couldn't get enough of her. She told me about growing up as an only child, and how different it'd been when Rose and Jasper moved in next door to her childhood home years ago.

"Stop laughing. It's not my fault that I fell off the jungle gym and broke my arm."

"Wait, so how'd you get inside to tell your mom while she was in the shower?"

"Jasper," she said with a sigh. "He's always been a knight in shining armor to this damsel in distress. Rose never let him live it down when he walked in on my mom while she was shaving her arm pits." She breathed in, gasping for air and wiping away a few tears. "We were nine! How was he supposed to know that women don't naturally have hairless armpits?"

"So, did you and, uh, Jasper ever date?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"No," she shook her head in protest. "It wasn't ever like that between us. He's my best friend, but I dated a football player most of high school. When we went to college, we studied two different things, so we rarely saw each other even though we both attended the same university."

Dinner passed quickly, with good food and great conversation. I took Bella's hand and led her out of the restaurant onto the pristine sand, overwhelmed with how natural it felt being with her. Though we'd barely known each other twenty-four hours, it seemed as though we were always meant to be.

We walked down the beach and away from the crowd, finding a spot that allowed us a perfect view of the sunset. I plopped down into the sand and pulled her to sit between my legs and lean against my chest. We stayed like that until the sun had set and twilight was upon us. Her parents were due to arrive in Florida next week, and she wanted me to meet them. She also mentioned wanting to meet my dad. I told her I'd check with him, but that she probably wouldn't get a chance to meet him while I was home. I didn't think that deterred her because she didn't seem too worried about it.

Driving her home after we spent several hours stargazing, I dropped her off at her front door with another kiss and a promise that I'd call her the next day.

The rest of the week went by in much the same fashion. She'd spend the day at the hospital volunteering in the children's ward, and we'd spend the evenings discovering each other. A couple of nights her friends joined us and I enjoyed spending time with them. On the nights when it was just the two of us, we'd find a secluded spot on the beach and make out like teenagers. As much as I wanted to take that next step with Bella, I wanted it to be special and was waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Jasper pulled me aside on the first night we spent with them, warning me not to hurt her. It was obvious that he cared for her, maybe as more than a friend.

Since finding out my dad was going to be leaving the next day for the week and I would have the house to myself, I planned a special dinner for Bella on Saturday night. Wanting to spend part of the evening in the hot tub, I practically begged her to bring her swimsuit.

When she showed up at my house with a bottle of wine and an overnight bag, I was pleasantly surprised. While I had never mentioned why I hadn't let things go further during our make-out sessions, I couldn't deny that this was certainly the perfect opportunity I had been waiting for. We hadn't really discussed our past conquests and though it wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to having, I knew it was necessary.

I gave her a quick tour of the house, introducing her to the staff as they departed for the evening and headed into the kitchen to start preparing the steaks for the grill. She followed me, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing along my jaw before offering to help. I suggested that the sooner we ate, the sooner we could be enjoying each other in closer proximity.

We worked in synchronicity as we moved from the kitchen to the back deck. While I put the steaks on the grill, adding the veggies and potatoes, Bella cleaned up in the kitchen and set the table so that we were both facing the water.

Taking the seat next to her, I served the food and noticed how domestic our evening had been. For the first several minutes we ate in comfortable silence and watched people stroll along the beach. Faint music drifted over from her house where her friends were gathered. She placed her hand on my thigh while we continued to eat, completely distracting me.

I gave up on eating and instead wrapped my arm around her, resting my chin on her head while she finished. When she was done, she pushed her plate closer to the middle of the table and tucked her head into my side, wrapping both of her arms around me.

Placing the tip of my finger under her chin, I urged her to look at me, capturing her lips with mine in a chaste kiss. I skimmed my hand along her collarbone and wrapped my fingers around her neck, bringing her closer to me. Licking her bottom lip and begging for entrance, she invited me in as her tongue entered my mouth.

My lips left hers and began to explore the delicate curve of her neck and the softness of her shoulders, thankful that she had worn a strapless dress. Her fingers ran smoothly through my hair and I could hear soft whimpers escape her lips as I showered her bare skin with wet, open mouthed kisses.

"Edward," she gasped as I sucked on the sensitive skin below her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Hot tub? I mean, gah, didn't you say you wanted to do the hot tub tonight?"

"Well," I replied with a smirk as I rested my forehead against hers. "I'm certainly interested in doing _something_ in the hot tub."

She giggled as she lightly pushed against my chest and stood up with our plates. I grabbed the wine glasses and followed her inside.

Grabbing her bag and gesturing toward the bathroom where she could change, I turned around to head upstairs to my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that she had started to follow me. Vehemently shaking my head, I turned around to stop her.

"Baby, you know if you follow me we won't make it to the hot tub tonight," I told her as she laid her hands on my chest and kissed my chin.

"But, Edward, _baby,_" she purred, "what would be the harm in that?"

"Nope, not gonna happen. Get your ass in that bathroom and I'll be back down in a minute," I said as I reached around and smacked her ass.

She turned around and entered the restroom where she proceeded to start stripping before she even closed the door. That woman would be the death of me.

A few minutes later, I came downstairs and noticed she was already outside. Hurrying to meet her, I paused and basked in the sight of Bella, her hair pulled into a messy bun and wearing a red string bikini I hadn't seen before. Smiling seductively at me as I laid out two towels, she beckoned me to join her beside the steaming water. I realized the reason I hadn't seen it before as she turned to climb into the tub. Reaching out and pulling her against me, she squealed and struggled in my arms as I felt her bare ass cheeks against my stomach.

"Bella," I growled. "Is there a reason I haven't seen this suit before tonight?"

"I didn't really think you'd want every other guy to see me like this," she said seriously.

I put her down so she could get in the hot tub. Following her over to the side, I sat down and she stood in front of me.

"So, I'm not every other guy?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around her as she straddled my lap.

She shook her head and kissed me, ghosting her hands along my shoulders and running her fingertips over the tattoo that spelled the word grunt on my forearm. It was the only tattoo I had. A bunch of guys in my unit had gotten them while we were in basic and I had ideas for more, but just hadn't gotten around to getting any more.

"No. You're my guy."

"God baby, you don't know how good it is to hear you say that."

"I know," she said, kissing me again. "I feel like we've been dancing around sharing our feelings for days. Edward, I knew the first day we met that you were special. One week, that's all it took. One week for me to fall for you."

"It hasn't even been a week, baby," I reminded her as I placed chaste kisses on every inch of skin that wasn't under the water.

We made out for a few minutes, kissing and touching everywhere until Bella started grinding her pussy against the prominent bulge in my trunks. My hands rested under the water on each ass cheek as she ran her fingers through my hair. Leaning back, she untied the top of her bikini, letting it fall away from her body, revealing her perfectly proportioned breasts. I sucked and licked the newly exposed skin as I made my way to her pink nipples and sucked one into my mouth while she continued to writhe against me.

After much attention had been paid to her top half, she re-situated herself. She stood on the seat with her feet on either side of my thighs, and damn if her pussy wasn't right in front of my face. I looked from her face back to her pussy and she picked up one of the strings hanging at the side of her hip and tugged it, revealing the right half of her lower stomach and more bare skin. Kissing my way across it, I brought my hand up and tugged the string on the other side, causing her bottoms to drop into the water.

_Fuck me._

Bella was bare as the day she was born, and her scent mixed with the salty ocean air as I drank in the sight before me, exquisite. She was a drug I was in desperate need of. I was glad that my mom had designed the back deck into sections, and the part where we were was the most secluded. There was no fucking way that anyone would be getting a free peep show of my Bella.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts of my mother and focused on the glorious woman that stood before me. I kissed her pussy lips before placing my hands on her hips, urging her to sit back in my lap. I was surprised when I glanced up at her face to see her gazing back at me with a confused and sad expression.

"Baby, as much as I'd love to do that, you're much more important to me than a fuck in a hot tub, okay?" I murmured as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded as I leaned in and kissed her before whispering in her ear, "Stay the night with me. Let me love you. Let me make love to you, Bella. Please?"

"I love you, Edward," she whimpered against my ear.

"I love you, too." Relief washed over me as the words were spoken. I always imagined that I'd be nervous or uncertain when I first spoke those words aloud, but here, with Bella, they just felt _natural_.

I got out of the tub after she climbed off my lap and grabbed the towels, drying myself off before I assisted Bella out of the tub and dried her off. She wrapped the towel around her and held my hand as we walked inside and up to my room.

I went to the bathroom to hang up our suits, and when I came out she was already in bed with the lamp on, watching me. I had put on some boxers while I was in the bathroom and left them on when I crawled into bed with her. I pulled her to the middle of the bed with me.

She'd let her hair down and it was now fanned across my pillow. That mixed with her wearing one of my grey army shirts was a sight to behold. Seeing her naked was beautiful, but looking at her in my clothes was a fucking close second to the sexiest I'd seen her look.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" she asked me as she traced the tattooed letters on my arm as it laid across her hip.

"No, but I wouldn't trade this past week for anything. Meeting you is the most important thing I think I've ever done. I just wish I didn't have to go back," I stated honestly. For the first time in my life, I regretted the path I'd chosen. If my life hadn't gone to shit in high school, with my mom's death and the downward spiral I continued on until I enlisted immediately after, I'd probably have gone into the Air Force like my father and be stationed at MacDill AFB and maybe would have met Bella a couple summers ago .

Her fingers danced across my arm and along the muscles of my chest, causing a shiver to run through me as she ran her fingers down my stomach.

"Sorry," she breathed.

"Don't be, you have no idea how good that feels."

"How long has it been since you've been with someone, Edward?"

And the moment's gone. I shook my head, because as glad as I was that she wasn't beating around the bush, I wasn't ready for her to find out what kind of guy I used to be. The military had changed me and now she'd changed me even more. I knew in this moment that I'd never want to be with anyone else. One day I was going to marry her and we'd get the chance to live out our happily ever after.

"About six months. When I found out I'd be leaving the army in a year, I decided to start straightening up my act then instead of waiting. I got tested after the first of the year and when I was given a clean bill of health, I counted that blessing. Since then there hasn't been anyone worth being with until I met you. What about you?" I gulped, cringing at the prospect of her answer. "How many guys have you been with?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she prepared her answer.

"Just one. The guy I dated in high school. In college I didn't really have time, and I guess, like you, I really didn't meet anybody that I felt a connection with. I've never felt a connection with anyone like I do with you, Edward."

Scooting closer to me, she kissed me deeply before snuggling my neck and molding her body to mine. I heard her sniffling as I felt her wet lashes brush against the skin of my neck.

"Baby, what's wrong? Don't cry," I said as I wiped her tears away.

"What are we going to do, Edward? Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go."

"Hey," I said as I looked her in the eyes and held her chin in my hand. "I'll always be here," I whispered as I tapped her chest over her heart. "No matter where I am, I'll know where my heart is, because I've left it with you."

Her fingers traced along my lips before she reached behind her and pulled off her shirt. I threw my arms around her and kissed her as my tongue found its way inside her mouth. She shoved her hands inside my boxers and grabbed my ass with a pinch, making me buck against her. Eventually she had my boxers half way down my legs and I kicked them the rest of the way off while my hands roamed her body. My fingers traced a line from her collarbone, down between her breasts, and found their home between her thighs where she was ready for me.

I rolled us so that she was lying underneath me and kissed my way down her body. Even though I knew she was ready for me, I felt the overwhelming need to mark her as mine. I caressed the skin below her belly button, loving the way it felt like satin against my overheated fingers as they dragged between her lips and sunk inside her. She squirmed as my mouth followed my fingers and I kissed along her lips, finding her sensitive nub and nibbling it with my teeth. My destination was in sight as I continued to lick across her body and found the crease between her sex and her thigh where I sucked and sucked, intent on marking her as mine. Once I was satisfied that I had left a well formed mark, I crawled back up her body as I reluctantly turned away from her to grab a condom from my nightstand, but Bella stopped me.

"No," she said as she shook her head and wrapped her hand around my shaft. "I want to feel you, all of you," she stated as she pumped me a few times and I grew harder in her hand.

"Are you, oh shit," I gasped. "Are you on birth control, baby?"

"Yes."

Laying my body over hers, I rested most of my weight on my arms while she positioned me at her entrance. I kissed her as I sheathed myself inside her warmth and cherished the closeness of her body.

We fit together perfectly as I thrust inside of her. Where with other women I had been too big or they had been too tight, Bella and I were a perfect fit. Two pieces of the same puzzle, and our lovemaking was beautiful. I started out slow, finding the spot within her that would make her cry my name before I started moving faster.

Apparently slow and steady really does bring a fast orgasm, because her body was clenching around me and pulling me further into her as she reached her peak. Satisfied that I had made her come, I continued to thrust into her as I drew out her pleasure and loved her with my body.

"Harder. Oh God, Edward," she whispered in my ear. "I'm close again, baby."

I felt my balls tighten and thought of anything but the perfect woman beneath me as I waited for her orgasm to begin and explode within her.

We came down together, exhaustion overtaking her, I pulled out once I softened and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand to clean us up before we fell into a peaceful sleep.

Bella woke me up a few hours later and we made love again as the morning sun came up casting shadows across our naked bodies.

When I woke to an empty bed, I got a little worried until I could hear the shower running in my bathroom. I didn't really think her body could handle another round, so I settled for reminiscing about our night together. Deciding that if I joined her, we wouldn't be showering.

When she got out, she mentioned that she'd go down and fix breakfast while I took a shower, then she'd join me back in my room. Sure enough, when I was out she was sitting in the middle of my bed with a tray that held a carton of orange juice, a couple glasses, an array of fruit, scrambled eggs, and several pieces of bacon and sausage.

"Maria is here, yes?" I asked as she nodded her head and punched me in the arm as I took a seat beside her.

"You could have told me so I didn't go traipsing down there in just your shirt."

"You weren't wearing panties?" I asked as I snaked my hand up her thigh and she shook her head. "And now?" I asked as I reached her hip and felt no remnants of anything except my baby and my shirt. "Is this my birthday present?" I asked as she gasped, taking a sip of her juice and some of it trickled down her chin.

"It's your birthday?" She asked as I nodded and licked up the orange juice that had trailed down her chin and neck.

"Were you going to tell me?" she asked as she moved the tray from the bed to the nightstand and placed her hand on her hip.

"I just did," I teased, but that wasn't appeasing her. "It never really crossed my mind, okay? In the Army we might go out to a bar or something, but we do that every night, so it's not really a big deal."

"I think it is. I wish I would have known so I could have gotten something for you."

"Bella, I think you're missing the point. Being with you, in my bed, and spending all day making love is what I want. Please don't make this out to be something else, okay? Please?" I added with a pout.

Somehow, whether it was the fact that she loved me or because I threw in the pouty lip, she agreed and we spent the rest of the day in bed. I promised her that on Sunday we would go somewhere for brunch before dinner with her parents.

I was a little nervous to be meeting her father, and my nervousness increased as I approached their house.

Jasper answered the door and looked none too pleased with me.

"Hi Jasper," I greeted hesitantly.

"Edward," he said as he moved aside and let me in.

He started to walk off but turned back around to me. We'd only had a few chances to interact without Bella present, and they always seemed to be a bit awkward, so I wasn't sure what he was going to throw at me.

"You mind if I ask you something?" he asked and I shook my head. "She loves you, and I just want to see her happy. Please don't break her heart, okay?"

Bella came down the stairs as I nodded at Jasper and smiled at my girl. He'd just confirmed what I already knew. _He was in love with her, too. _

Bella and I ended up at a diner that my mother had been fond of. The waitress remembered me from my rebellious days when I was in high school. Luckily she didn't bring them up, but instead chose to talk about how much she missed seeing my mom when she'd come in for breakfast and that she was glad to see me.

"Edward," Bella paused as she reached across the table and took my hand in hers, "what happened with your mom?"

"She died when I was sixteen. Things were really tough after that because my dad refused to forgive himself, and that pretty much left me with nobody. That's when I started getting into trouble and the ultimate reason I chose the army. I had high hopes that they'd shape me up or ship my ass somewhere else that would."

Bella stood up from the booth and came to sit next to me. She snuggled into my side as I wrapped my arm around her. It amazed me how she knew exactly what I needed even before I did.

After we ate our meal and I paid, I gave the waitress a kiss on the cheek, causing Bella to giggle as she held my hand and we walked out of the restaurant, on to our next destination. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing on the beach outside her house as we waited for her parents to arrive. When they got there, a sophisticated couple descended the stairs and called her name as the rest of her friends came out and watched the reunion.

She ran over to them and embraced the couple before turning to me, motioning for me to join them.

"Carlisle Cullen, and this is my lovely wife, Esme," he said as he thrust his hand toward me. "I hear you've made quite an impression on my little girl. Is that true?"

"Daddy!" Bella scolded him with a laugh.

"I'm just teasing you, Edward. Please come inside so we can get more acquainted. You're on leave?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Well, we really appreciate everything you boys are doing over there. I sure hope that you're enjoying yourself while you're at home."

"I think I am," I replied as I wrapped my arm around Bella and we followed her parents inside.

The evening was filled with laughter and tears as I was reminded how a family acted around the dinner table. When it was time for me to leave I didn't want to spend the night alone, and was relieved when Bella said she'd walk me home.

When we arrived at my house, I opened the door but she stopped in the entryway.

"Sorry, Edward, I don't think I can stay with you tonight. My parents," she started to explain with a sad look on her face.

"Hey," I interrupted, trying to lighten the mood as I pulled her against me. "It's okay, I'll still see you tomorrow after you get off work, right?"

She smiled as she kissed me and promised she'd call me tomorrow to make plans.

I never knew how lonely this big house could be. I also never realized that I could miss Bella more than I did last week when she was at work. She was a part of me now, and I couldn't wait to get back to Germany so I could start the last leg of my tour and get back home to her.

She ended up spending the evening with her parents and her friends while I watched a couple of Friends reruns before going to bed early. At some point in the early morning, I was woken up by my phone buzzing; it was Bella.

"Hey baby," I answered with a yawn. I really didn't want her to know I'd been sleeping, even though it was pretty obvious.

"Sorry to wake you."

"Nah, that's okay." Yawn. "I'm just recuperating from my Bellathon," I replied with a chuckle and heard her laugh on the other end.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I meant to call but the time just got away from me and before I knew it everyone was headed to bed and it was after one in the morning."

"It's fine, baby, will you be able to come over tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What was that for, baby?"

"Nothing, I just miss you already and can't even imagine what it will be like when you're not even a phone call away."

"Don't be thinking like that then, alright? We still have the rest of the week and all day Saturday."

"Oh, yeah! I talked to the hospital and they said I could have Friday off, so I'll be able to spend the last couple of days with you, starting Thursday night."

"Sounds like a plan, baby. Sleep tight. I love you."

The days in the middle of the week were a blur. I ran into an old buddy of mine that I used to get in trouble with. He invited me to a kegger and I told him I'd think about it, but had no intention of getting mixed up with that crowd again.

By Friday, I had an internal clock that was ticking and the deadline was when my flight was leaving at 0800 hours Sunday morning.

Bella and I spent Friday and Saturday holed up in the house striving to get our fill of each other, but it was never enough. She'd go home every night and I'd lie in bed, dreaming about what our life would be like in five years with two kids and a dog, how we'd spend Saturday mornings watching cartoons with the kids in our bed and then kick them out to go spend the day with their grandparents so we could work on lucky number three.

On Sunday morning, I loaded everything into the same car that had dropped me off two weeks ago and called Bella to see if she was still coming with me to the airport. Just as she answered, I saw her sprinting across our lawns and she jumped into my arms as she attacked me with kisses. I managed to get us in the car and we were on our way.

Arriving at the airport, she walked me as far as she could and people all over the airport watched our exchange as many often do. When you see a young soldier in his uniform and a woman standing next to him with tears streaming down her face, it's hard not to look.

I glanced behind Bella and saw that my father was there. Shockingly, he held his hand out and I shook it.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad. Uh, this is Bella."

She held out her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Masen."

"You too, Bella. Well, I really do have to go before I'm late. Edward, I'll see you in six months."

He reached out to shake my hand and I pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you, dad. Take care of her if you happen to see her again, alright? She's kind of important to me."

"Will do, and sorry about being a dick earlier. I really am proud of you."

We both chuckled as he pulled away and left us to say our goodbye.

Bella dug around in her purse and pulled out an envelope with my name on it as she told me she'd write me all the time.

"This is the first of many, but don't read it until you're on the plane."

I pulled her to me one last time and kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to marry you when I get back," I promised as I broke the kiss.

"Whatever brings you back to me, but that seems like something nice to look forward to," she said with a giggle. "So this is it, huh?"

"No, baby," I said as I held her face in my hands. "This is only the beginning."

"I'll see you soon," she said with a sniffle.

"See you soon, baby," I kissed her one more time before I turned around and walked through security. I turned around once I was on the other side, but she was gone. I was glad, because as I sat down on the plane I knew that if I had seen her again I may not have gotten on the plane.

Tapping the pocket of my army jacket, I felt the weight of the letter resting over my heart.

Even though I wanted to read it as soon as I boarded the plane, I waited until we were in the air.

I pulled the letter out as the plane took off and traced my name in her elegant script. I sniffed the letter and let her scent wash over me as I glanced through the open window and saw the waters of the Gulf.

Six months. I could handle this for six months.

* * *

Special thanks to all the people that helped whip this up in a nice pretty bow. Kassiah, Aciepey, Twisherry and my beta Jessica1971. To anybody that preread it for me because I never shut up about it, you're the best!

Thanks for reading what was originally a One Shot for the PervPack's an Officer and a Gentleman Contest, and is being continued. You will find a lot of similarities to _Dear John_ in this First Chapter, but this story is NOT going to be anything like the book or movie. Rest assured that I almost couldn't read the end of that book it broke my heart too much.


	2. Days Without You

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

_

* * *

Previously_

_"No, baby," I said as I held her face in my hands. "This is only the beginning."_

_"I'll see you soon," she said with a sniffle._

_"See you soon, baby," I kissed her one more time before I turned around and walked through security. I turned around once I was on the other side, but she was gone. I was glad, because as I sat down on the plane I knew that if I had seen her again I may not have gotten on the plane._

_Tapping the pocket of my army jacket, I felt the weight of the letter resting over my heart._

_Even though I wanted to read it as soon as I boarded the plane, I waited until we were in the air._

_I pulled the letter out as the plane took off and traced my name in her elegant script. I sniffed the letter and let her scent wash over me as I glanced through the open window and saw the waters of the Gulf._

_Six months. I could handle this for six months._

**EPOV**

_**July 1, 2001**_

_Dear Edward,_

_I miss you. You're still here, sleeping just a few feet away from me, and I miss you. The last two weeks have been the best of my life, and I can't imagine what our life will be like in six months when you come back to me. As cliché as it sounds, I know that we are meant to be together._

_I have a feeling these next six months will be the longest of my life. Know that every night as I fall asleep, I'll wake up to dreams of you. I wish I were with you now, your arms wrapped around me as you hold me close. I'll never forget the way it feels when I'm with you. _

_I miss the feel of your lips on mine as we kiss. I miss the way you run your fingers lightly across my skin as you suck on that spot behind my ear that you know drives me wild. Your gentle touch and soft caress are what will carry me through these next several months. _

_I love you, Edward. Come back to me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I reread the letter several times throughout the endless plane ride and put it away just before we were landing in Germany. A few nights later, I was reading it again while I lay in my bunk as I thought back on our time together. Being with Bella had changed me, and I couldn't wait to hear her voice again. I pulled out my notebook to write the words I longed to say to her.

_**July 5, 2001**_

_My Dearest Bella,_

_It's been eighteen days since I first held you in my arms, and that's all I can think about. You're all I can think about. You're all I care or want to think about. The days have a way of droning on and I find that when I do let my mind flourish with the memories of our time together, it moves at a different pace. Not necessarily faster or slower, but just differently._

_I miss you every day. There's an internal clock inside of me and it knows I will be coming home to you soon. I can't wait to see your beautiful face, it's what keeps me going each and every day.__ I can't wait to come home to you and kiss you anytime I want. I miss having you in my arms, baby. I miss the flush of your body after we've spent the night making love. I miss everything about you, baby._

_I find myself constantly imagining what it will be like in just a few months when I come home to you and we can start our life, together. I'm just thankful that I met you so close to the end of my contract. I don't think there is a chance in hell I would have been able to be away from you__for much longer. I love you, Isabella Cullen. You are the best thing that could have happened to me, and I will always be thankful to you for showing me that happiness isn't just a dream, but a reality._

_I'm pretty sure my buddies will either become suspicious if they aren't already, or they will get tired of me constantly reading over your words. Everything you say is pure poetry to me; everything with you is more than I could have hoped for. My life has more meaning when I can look forward to a life with you in it. Take care, my sweet, I'll be home soon._

_Yours, _

_Edward_

I sat there for what felt like hours as I tried to make sure I had said everything in that letter, and yet I knew no words would ever fully express my feelings. Still, I folded up the letter and addressed it to her parents' house, hoping that she would still be there.

My first opportunity for a phone call out came a few days later. It had been ten days since I had heard the sound of her voice, and when she answered on the third ring, sleepy and breathless, I was speechless.

"Hello?" she repeated herself.

"Bella," I sighed. I could hear the springs of her mattress as she rearranged herself and then the sound of the sheets rustling as she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I just couldn't wait another second to hear the sound of your voice," I apologized.

"Don't be, I'm glad you did."

"Me, too, baby," we both sat there silently, taking in the sounds around us. "Listen, Bella, I wish I had more than a few minutes, but I'm going to have to get off soon."

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just don't know what to say besides I love you and I miss you."

"Tell me everything that's been going on with you, I want to hear everything, every detail."

"I've just been doing what you and I did for the past two weeks, but it doesn't mean anything without you here with me. I miss you so much. I don't know what else to say, Edward."

"I miss you, too, baby," I assured her quickly. "Tell me what you're wearing. Tell me what you did today. What did you have for lunch? I want it all, Bella."

"You really want to know what I'm wearing?" she asked with a shy giggle that brought a smile to my face.

"Well now, with a response like that, you're either wearing something I would love to see you in or nothing at all. Now that's what I'm talking about."

She told me about how she'd been cleaning her room the other day and came across a couple of my shirts. I listened to her voice as she told me how they smelled like me and that she didn't ever plan to wash them. I couldn't stop thinking about how good it would feel to be laying in bed with her, listening to the sounds of the gulf. I made sure that she knew I was thinking about her every minute of every damn day. How I longed to kiss her and touch her. I could have listened to her talk for hours, but I was running out of time. Just hearing her talk about the simple things at home made me feel better, even for just a few minutes.

"Time's up, baby. I'll call you again as soon as I can. I can't wait to see you."

"Okay," she said with a slight sniffle. "I'll see you soon."

With a heavy heart I disconnected the call. I couldn't bear to think about her crying half a world away when there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I turned away from the wall I'd been facing and saw the other members of my team.

"It'll be alright, man," Paul assured me.

"If you, uh, ever need to talk about it… I know what it's like to live without your girl, man," Jake piped in. "It's hard as hell on you here, but it's twice as hard for her. She has no way of knowing what things are like for you over here."

"Thanks, guys."

I walked away from Jake and Paul, feeing a little better that I wasn't alone. The last part of their conversation had done something for me, though. It had helped to take my mind off of Bella. It was amazing the way she had come into my life when I'd least expected it, and yet it had been the perfect time. The only way it could have been better is if I had met her immediately after coming home from serving my time and never had to leave her.

***

The next few weeks went by in much the same fashion. We'd get a call in after we had exchanged a few letters; it was hard to decide if I liked hearing her voice or reading her words the most. Every time I would get off the phone with her, my heart would hurt a little more, but I wouldn't give up hearing her voice for anything.

I remember the letter I got that only had three words written on it over and over again.

**July 23, 2001**

_Dear Edward, _

_I love you._  
_I love you._  
_I love you._

_Love, Bella_

The entire page was filled with those three wonderful words, and it had quickly become one of my favorite letters. She had also included a photograph that showcased her beautiful smile, her playfulness, and so many other little things I loved about her. She was standing in the ocean with her friend Rosalie in a white oxford shirt she'd apparently found that day she cleaned. She was happy in this picture and that was something I prayed for every day, because I knew I was miserable without her.

We had spent more time apart than we had together, but it didn't make it any less real. It was hard to define what had developed between Bella and me over my two week leave, and the intense feelings that we still had for each other.

**July 27, 2001**

_My Bella, _

_Those three words get me through the nights without you. In just a few days, it will be one month since I've held you in my arms, and yet that feels like a lifetime ago. A couple of the guys have been more helpful than I expected. It turns out that some of my buddies have a girl they're missing like crazy, too._

_At night, when I find it hard to sleep, I pull out your picture and stare at your beautiful face. I'm glad to hear about the job offer, can't wait to hear if something comes of it. I hate to be selfish, but to have you in the place I was planning on coming home to is a huge bonus. Not that I wouldn't have followed you anywhere. After I get back, I don't want to be without you ever again._

_I love you, I miss you._

_Yours, _

_Edward_

"Hey, Edward," Jake said, nudging me awake with his boot. "Dude, the phone's free if you wanted to call your girl."

September finally rolled around, and we both couldn't wait to find out exactly when I would be coming home. Bella had been as patient as she could be since I explained that the Army would delay letting me know until the very last second. We were both anxious to start our lives together, and knowing that I would be going home to her, allowed me to keep my spirits up.

"Hello?" Bella answered after the first ring. She sounded more alert than any of the other times I had spoken to her when it was late at night in the States.

"Hey, beautiful," I chuckled, imagining the smile on her face when she realized it was me.

"I was hoping it was you," she giggled.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked as I could hear her shuffling papers on the other end of the line.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" she asked, her voice full of so much hope that I hated having to tell her I didn't have any news yet.

"Not yet, baby. You'll be the first person I tell when I know something, I promise."

I heard her sigh and waited to see if she would say anything. After a minute passed, I knew I didn't want this to be another phone call where we barely said anything, so I brought up the first thing that I could think of.

"What do you have planned this week?" I asked, always curious to see what my life would be like in a few months. A few months, I was struggling to make it through each day, let alone a few months. But this was what I had signed up for, so there wasn't another option.

"Well...I have a second interview with the school that offered me that position, and then on Wednesday I have a doctor's appointment-"

"Wait, what? Why do you have a doctor's appointment? Is something wrong? You don't sound sick," I said, not able to get the words out fast enough.

"Nothing's wrong," she giggled, and that was enough to make up for my brief, yet embarrassing, freak out. "It's just my quarterly birth control shot. I do this every three months, it's a piece of cake."

"So you do that every three months?" I asked. I'd just assumed she was on the pill when she'd said she was on birth control. Bella was the only girl I'd ever been with where I hadn't kept it wrapped up.

I had never really thought about having children until I heard Bella talk about them. The image of having my own kids didn't provoke the same negative thoughts that it used to.

"It's all routine, Edward," Bella interrupted my thoughts of her one day being round with my child. "Nothing to worry about. Besides, if something did come up, I'd just deal with it."

I groaned, trying to assure her that whatever affected one of us affected the other, as well. We were two pieces of the whole. "We would handle it together, baby, no matter what. It's you and me - together, always. So, you nervous about the interview?"

"A little, but if this isn't what I'm supposed to do, then I won't get the job and I'll have to make a decision. When will you know where you're going to school? You heard anything?"

"Not yet, but I probably won't hear anything until around Christmas. I thought I'd take a semester off and just work for a bit. My dad sent me a letter the other day and he mentioned seeing you around the house. He wants me to come and work for him while I figure out which school to go to. Plus, I think he's ready to have a life outside of work now that I'm coming home."

"Edward," one of the guys hollered at me. "Get off the phone, man!"

"Listen, baby, I have to go. The guys are yelling at me, but I'll talk to you soon and I'll call you when I hear something, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Edward."

"Love you, too, beautiful."

We hung up the phone and I missed her instantly. It wasn't the longest phone call I had ever been on, but it was just enough to get me through another few days without her.

***

A few days later I had a note in my locker that our discharge dates would be given in the middle of next week. Six more days and I would find out the exact date I would be seeing Bella again. It was Tuesday before I knew it and I was headed in the direction of my commander's office when I heard a commotion from the TV room.

"Turn it up!" someone shouted.

"Shut up, you fuckers, I can't hear a damn thing."

I saw several guys from my squad standing just inside the door. I squeezed through and went to stand by Jake.

"What's going on?" I whispered as James turned around to glare at me.

"The Twin Towers, man," Paul said as he peered over Jake's shoulder.

We continued to watch as they showed the same footage over and over again. The line for the phones was several feet long as soldiers called their families. Our sergeant pulled us out of the room and into a corner.

"Change of plans, guys."

* * *

So yay, the second chapter is finally here! This was so much harder to write than I imagined it would be. I had so much feedback and questions from my initial contest piece that turned into the first chapter I've started a blog (like everybody and their mother) and posted a FAQ section as well as other Schtuff! Go there if you're interested in knowing about how this does have similarities to Dear John(book was HF, movie was better) but will NOT be the same story, as you'll see in just a few chapters.

Thank you to everybody that read, reviewed and even voted this first chapter during the contest. If you're a new reader, welcome! I hope to be finishing up my other fic by March 5th *crosses fingers* so I can focus solely on this one!

Thank you so much to my Beta Jessica1971 for going through this and catching key points. She's fantastic at what she does...and I can't thank her enough. To MY GIRLS that help me fill in the blanks where I fall short and get me through the nights of crazy, I puffy pink heart you.


	3. Tear Myself In Two

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

* * *

_Previously_

_A few days later I had a note in my locker that our discharge dates would be given in the middle of next week. Six more days and I would find out the exact date I would be seeing Bella again. It was Tuesday before I knew it and I was headed in the direction of my commander's office when I heard a commotion from the TV room._

_"Turn it up!" someone shouted._

_"Shut up, you fuckers, I can't hear a damn thing."_

_I saw several guys from my squad standing just inside the door. I squeezed through and went to stand by Jake._

_"What's going on?" I whispered as James turned around to glare at me._

_"The Twin Towers, man," Paul said as he peered over Jake's shoulder._

_We continued to watch as they showed the same footage over and over again. The line for the phones was several feet long as soldiers called their families. Our sergeant pulled us out of the room and into a corner._

_"Change of plans, guys." _

**EPOV**

I sighed as I settled back into the airplane seat. The flight had a little over an hour left before it touched down at Tampa International and I was getting antsy the closer I got to home. After several attempts to reach her on her cell, I had finally relented and left a message asking her to pick me up at the airport this afternoon. If she wasn't there when I got off the plane I would just take a taxi to her house and hope that she wasn't out of town. I couldn't imagine why she wasn't answering her phone, and prayed that everything was alright. I spent the remainder of the flight trying to figure out how to tell her that when I left to go back, there was a possibility I wouldn't be back for a while, if I made it back at all. I shook my head, clearing it of the negative thoughts. I couldn't start thinking like that.

That probably scared me more than I could possibly imagine. Now that I had somebody besides myself to live for, I couldn't imagine not returning home to her, to my life. I wanted everything with Bella, the house, the kids, even the boring desk job. I hadn't ever given much thought to those things, but now they were the things I couldn't get out of my head because it was possible I wouldn't ever have any of them if for some reason I never made it back here.

I had never once regretted my decision to join the Army, not until now at least. I was a kid when I had joined, thought I knew it all. Never planned on falling in love or any of that bull shit. I chuckled to myself, glad that I could have a sense of humor at a time like this. I had never met anyone that made me want to be a better person. I want everything with Bella, she _is_ my life. Now I know what it's like when they say you have to sacrifice _everything_ when you fight for your country. I just hoped to God that she would agree.

I tried to shut those thoughts off as we touched down on the tarmac and the plane taxied in. When we were able to turn our phones on, I waited for it to boot up and saw that Bella had texted me to let me know that she'd be waiting at the airport for me when my plane landed. I smiled as I thought about how close I was to her now that I was here. I decided to enjoy my time with her before I brought up the fact that my reenlistment was probable when I got back. Even though our Sergeant had told us to take the weekend and think about it, I knew that none of us were willing to turn our backs on our country in a time like this.

I followed the other passengers as we stepped through the door into the bustling airport and scanned the crowd looking for Bella. When I didn't see her, I checked my phone to see if she sent me a message letting me know she was going to be late, but there weren't any new messages from her. Maybe she had just run to the bathroom, or got delayed in traffic. With each step I took, I started to get a little more anxious. What if something had happened on her way to the airport? My mind was starting to run away again, and I had to get it in check before she could read it on my face.

I continued to walk toward the exit with my bag in tow and barely had enough time to register that Bella was running at me before she was in my arms.

"Edward," she breathed, placing tiny, open-mouthed kisses all over my face before she finally pressed her lips to mine.

I held her tightly to me as I walked over and had her pushed up against the wall.

"God baby, I missed you so fucking much."

"Mmhmm," she moaned as she ground her hips against mine. I broke away from the kiss and set her down on her feet.

"Why don't we go home," I suggested as I placed one last kiss against her lips and grabbed her hand, leading her to the exit.

She asked me if I wanted to drive, but I told her I wasn't in any shape to drive home after that long flight. What I didn't tell her was that I wanted to sit and stare at her for the entire drive home, I couldn't believe how great it was to see her in person again. Now I knew it would be that much harder to tell her about my impending decision.

When we arrived at her house, we barely made it in the front door before she attacked me with her lips again. I dropped my bag at the front door and picked her up as I carried her upstairs into her bedroom.

Gently laying her on the bed, I stepped back to gaze at the beautiful woman before me. She smiled lazily up at me before she sat up and pulled me to her by the belt loops on my fatigues. Tugging on my shirt, she pulled it out of my pants and pushed it up my stomach until she couldn't reach and I finished pulling off as she kissed around my navel and unbuttoned my pants. My dick was aching as she pulled the zipper down, quietly gasping as she saw that I had gone commando. She reached her hand out and wrapped her small hand around me. I groaned as she placed a kiss on the tip before she released me and I felt her hands on my hips as she pushed my pants down my legs. Remembering I had my boots on, I sat down on the bed beside her as she whipped off her shirt and I got a peak at the very sexy lace camo bra she was wearing. I finished taking off my boots and rolled over until I was hovering over her.

"Mmmm," I hummed against the swell of her breast. "This is nice."

She giggled as I made quick work of the bra, reaching behind her to unlatch it.

"Are you planning on seeing somebody later?" I asked her, jokingly.

She scowled as she pushed me off of her. "Just you, soldier," she said as she got up and turned on the light.

"What, are you doing?" I asked as she picked up my discarded Army shirt and pulled it on, covering up her naked form. I groaned at my body's reaction to seeing her in my clothes, I had forgotten how much I liked that.

"As much as I want to do that," she smiled as she looked at my lap. "I think we should talk first," she said quietly.

I supposed that now was as good a time as any, but she seemed like something was on her mind. Surely she hadn't gotten wind of my decision to be made whether to reenlist. I hadn't even had a chance to tell my dad that decision, although it wasn't a definite until Bella and I had talked about it.

"I think that's a good idea," I sighed as I stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers she laid on the bed for me. She looked at me with wide eyes, not saying anything. "Well, I suppose I shall go first then."

I told her about the conditions of the guys on my team and how they all wanted to reenlist because we weren't interested in turning our backs on our country now. She nodded her head as she seemed to be understanding that I wasn't talking about myself. I wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but I couldn't leave my comrades behind. When I mentioned this to her, she got real quiet as she looked down and fumbled with the hem of my shirt.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked. She finally looked up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes. "Baby-"

"Don't," she said as she cut me off and wiped them away with her hand quickly, as they started to fall. "I know this is your duty, Edward, but you don't know how bad it's been even the last few months."

"Come on, Bella, you think it's been easy for me. You think this is what I want to do? Leave you for another two years when I'm months from coming home to you forever?"

I shook my head as I remembered that I had known this was a possibility as soon as I saw the footage of the terrorist attack and the first troops were mobilized, but she had just found out about it. I knew she would need time.

"Baby, I know that this isn't really what either of us want-more time apart, but Bella, _I have to do it_. We've only got one night, and I don't want to spend it fighting with you. I love you. Let me, _please_."

I left her alone in her room and headed downstairs to find something to eat. I could hear her sniffles as I padded down the stairs. I hated doing this to her, to us. But I didn't see any other way unless I chose not to reenlist. I thought about what that might mean for my other teammates. Did they really want to re-up or did they feel like it was what they should do? I had no idea how long I sat in the kitchen before I wandered into the dining room and saw a package much like the one she had sent me shortly after I'd arrived back on base. It had been the first package I'd ever received and it was chock full of stuff for me and the guys.

The box was open and I could see the contents of it spilling out the closer I got. I saw a few books and DVD's that I had seen in the theater while I was here with her. She had cute little sticky notes stuck to each one with memories, phrases, or quotes from our time together. I placed them on the table beside the box as I continued to look at the contents of what she had intended to send to me. I found a t-shirt of hers that she'd sprayed with her perfume.

When I picked it up I saw that there were two tiny onesies inside the box and I wondered why she would possibly have included those. I picked up one of the tiny outfits and it looked like it would fit a doll, it was so small in my large hands. It was gray with dog tags printed on it, but that wasn't the one that made my heart beat fast and my hands grow clammy. The second tiny outfit was made of the same print that my uniform was and in the middle of the onesie it read "My Dad's a Soldier."

I wasn't sure I was even registering what this meant. Wow, this certainly changes things. I felt like my mind was in overdrive, but

I was shocked and glad I had found this without Bella around, as much as I wanted to be a father someday, today was certainly not it. Nor did I foresee it being anytime in the next couple of years. I wanted to enjoy my time with Bella as my wife, before we added a couple of kids into the mix. But it looked like I didn't really have a say in that, now. I mean, sure I'd never wrapped it up when we were together, but that was because she had assured me she was on birth control.

I heard her footsteps behind me a second before she gasped and ran over to put the items back in the box. She was mumbling things softly under her breath as she packed everything, including the baby outfit that changed my entire life, and then she picked it up and moved it to the counter where there was a pile of mail. I watched and waited for her to turn back around and look at me, to tell me the news, but she never did.

"Were you even going to tell me while I was here?" I asked. I know I surprised her out of the blue with my impromptu trip home, but she had to know that I would want to know about this. It wasn't something we had discussed yet. Hell, we had only spent the better part of a couple of weeks together. "Or were you going to just let me leave without knowing and then ship this package off to me?"

This new information made my decision that much harder. Not only would I be leaving Bella, but also our child. Who would be here for her when I couldn't? I knew communication while I was in the field would be spotty, but would the few letters like we had shared already be enough to comfort her when I wasn't here?

She shook her head and I saw the trembling in her shoulders as I realized she was crying. I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back against me as I reached inside the box and pulled out the onesies. She had thought of the perfect way to tell me. Imagining my baby in this little outfit, proudly displaying what I did brought a smile to my face.

"So, I'm going to be a dad, huh?" I asked as I kissed her temple. She nodded her head as I held up the baby outfits in front of us.

"I was having a hard time deciding, which one to send you," she said with a sniffle.

I put down the gray dog tag one and held up the one with the words. "This one certainly is a lot more informative," I chuckled as I felt her nod again.

I placed them both back in the box and turned her around. My hands framed either side of her face as I made the most important decision of my life.

"Marry me, Bella."

She gasped as her eyes got big and round. The tears had just stopped falling, only to start up again.

"I sure hope those are happy tears," I said, jokingly.

"Are you crazy?" she mumbled as she shook her head and put her face in her hands.

"Not at all," I assured her as I got on my knees in front of her. I was flying by the seat of my pants, "Bella, I know this is what I want."

I was distracted by her stomach that was now at eye level, and I came to the realization that my baby was in there. I lifted her shirt up, not sure what I was expecting to see. She couldn't be more than a couple of months along, but sure enough there was a tiny baby bump where she'd once had a flat stomach. How I had missed that while we were undressing each other upstairs I do not know. I placed a kiss against the bump and felt her fingers dragging lightly through my hair. She tilted my head back and I looked up to see a smile on her beautiful, tear streaked face.

"Isabella, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Marry me. Be my wife."

I watched her, expecting her to answer but instead she laughed at me.

"I'm trying to propose to you and you're laughing?" I asked. Glad to see that her mood had brightened, but a little upset that she hadn't given me an answer yet. "Well, are you going to answer me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't see where there was a question in your proposal," she said with a grin.

My mouth fell open and she placed her fingers under it as she pushed it shut.

"Not that I think it's the greatest idea right now, but yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

She squealed as I stood up and lifted her off the ground. Wrapping her legs around me, I carried her back up to her room and just as I was pulling her shirt off and she was smiling up at me, she stopped me again.

"So, are we going to talk about the baby?" she asked.

I groaned, looking down at her taut nipples and brushed my fingers over them. She gasped and shuddered beneath me.

"Sure," I said as I sat back against the head board. "We'll talk about it, but first I'd like to make love to my fiancee."

We spent the rest of the evening in bed and after we had tired ourselves out, fell asleep in each others arms. We talked about the reasons to get married, besides that fact that it was part of the plan one day anyway.

The next morning we got out of bed and got ready, after a quickie in the shower, I felt like I might have had just enough to let her put some clothes back on while we went to see my dad. We dressed casually, me in a pair of cargo shorts and her in a white sundress. She grabbed a wrapped package that I assumed had more announcement gifts in it and we walked across the yard to my dad's house.

"Hello?" I said as we walked into the foyer.

"Edward?" I heard my dad holler as he came down the stairs. He must have been working on a case, because he was wearing his reading glasses and carrying a file in his hands. "And, Bella," he said as he hugged us and kissed Bella on the cheek, before leading us into the living room.

"Glad to see you made it home safe," he said as he looked between us. I was sure he was wondering if I had told her about the possible reenlistment, but he didn't know the half of it.

"Here, this is for you," Bella said as she handed my dad the wrapped gift and he glanced between it and us a few times before he slowly unwrapped it. He lifted off the lid and looked down into the box, I wasn't sure what he was seeing because she'd had it wrapped by the store.

A big smile broke out across his face as he lifted a onesie out that read, "My Grandpa's a Liar" with the word liar crossed out and lawyer scribbled over the top of it. His boisterous laugh soon filled the room as he congratulated us.

"Well I have to say I'm definitely shocked, but I couldn't be happier. I'm going to assume that this makes your decision for you then, Edward?" his laughter had faded away as his voice took on the seriousness of the matter at hand.

"Yes sir," I replied as Bella squeezed my knee. "As much as I would like to finish out my commitment, I know this is something I have to do."

He seemed pleased with that answer and offered to have brunch delivered if we were planning on staying for a little while. Bella got up to use the restroom as I followed my dad into the kitchen.

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated, didn't they?" he asked as he looked at me. I nodded my head and tried to figure out the best way to ask him about the ring I intended to give Bella. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he questioned.

"I don't know that I have much choice in the matter," I said, getting a little frustrated.

"Yes, I can see that. I just didn't really expect to see this happen, what about law school?"

"Come on dad, if I end up reenlisting you know I'll never have it in me to then complete years of school. I don't have it all figured out yet, but I know that I love Bella and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," I said exasperated. "I've asked her to marry me."

"Well, that seems like a smart move. We need someone to carry on the Masen name."

"I was hoping I could give her mom's ring," I mumbled.

When he didn't answer me, I thought it was because of what I had just brought up, but then I felt Bella snake her arms around my waist. She smiled up at me and I kissed her on the lips before I looked back at my father and saw him nod slightly.

He quickly placed the order, asking if we would mind if he worked upstairs until the food arrived. I knew it was just an excuse to get mom's ring, but Bella didn't need to know that just yet. We laid around on the veranda out back until we heard the door bell chime and I got up to go get the food while Bella ran to the kitchen to get the plates and things to eat outside.

My dad was paying the delivery boy when I got to the door. He bid him goodbye and I saw that he really didn't need my help, so I turned around to go see if Bella needed anything.

"Here," my dad said as he handed me the Tiffany's box. "Your mother would be proud of you," he finished sadly. "She's a fine young lady, don't screw this up."

Brunch passed by way too quickly and Bella and I left my dad with a promise to keep in touch with him throughout the pregnancy. I realized for the first time since I'd found out that I would miss everything, the cravings, the morning sickness, the increased libido, the birth. I would miss it all if I reenlisted, where as if I just finished my tour, I would be back by the first of the year and still have a few months with her before she gave birth.

"Hey," Bella whispered as she placed her palm against my cheek and turned my head toward her. Kissing me on the lips, she whispered her love for me before leading me into the house. "We need to get going to the airport soon," she reminded me. I held onto her hand and pulled her onto the couch, straddling me.

"Yes, but first, there's something I need to give you," I reminded her with a smile as I reached into the pocket of my pants and pulled out the velvet box with the ring in it.

She gasped as I opened it and showed it to her.

"It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful," she whispered as I pulled it out of the box and placed the ring on her finger. We both sat there, looking down at our joined hands, where the symbol of our love and commitment rested on her left hand. The promise that I would be back for her. No matter what.

* * *

Happy Father's Day! I thought this might be a nice treat :)

**A/N** - I know, I know...it's been a while. Sorry about that but I had lost my way with this story for a little while but that was yesterday...lol! I am happy to say that the next chapter is started, and the outline is looking so good I can't wait to talk about it with people, lol. I am sad to say that I no longer have a beta for this story, so if you know somebody that isn't swamped...send them my way. Thanks to Kassiah for pinch hitting for me this chapter and Teacher1209 for prereading this at the last minute.

I'm going to tell you that I will be posting over the summer, but I want to write ahead...so it will only be one chapter a month. I will tell you I had a little BPOV that I wrote to go along with this and will be sending it out as a thank you to those that review. Thank you so much for sticking with me!

**FGB** - I AM offering banners...so be on the lookout for that if you're in need of a banner. At this moment, I'm not offering up myself as a writer...have no idea what people would want me to write anyway, lol!** GO** bid on your fav(s)!


	4. You're Like Coming Home

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I left Bella standing at the security checkpoint, I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Everything had happened so fast. Meeting Bella, falling in love and expecting a child were all life changing events, and for us they all came at once. Throw in the fact that we didn't know what would happen once I re-enlisted, we were sitting on a live grenade. In a few hours both of our lives changed the paths we had laid out for ourselves.

"Bella, everything is going to be ok," I said to try and calm her.

I knew I would need to remain calm for the both of us for a little bit longer. I thought back to the conversation that we had while lying in bed last night. We talked about marriage and what our life over the next two years would be with me re-enlisting.

"_When do you think we should get married?" she asked as her fingers tickled the back of my hand._

"_Now," I laughed. "Seriously, I'd marry you right now if there was a courthouse open."_

"_Okay," she said while she rolled her eyes. "Since there isn't one open, when do you want to get married?" she asked again._

"_The next time I see you."_

_A big grin took over her beautiful face before she brushed her lips against mine._

"_I like that answer, you think you'll have enough notice, or should I get a dress before just in case?"_

"_Whatever you want, I don't care if we are both naked at the wedding," I joked as she lightly punched my shoulder. It always amazed me how easy it was to be with her, to be myself with no fear that she would love me any less._

"_Should we find a place to live together? I mean I know that you're deploying but with the baby and all it would be nice to have a place to call our own." She rambled on with a worried face. _

"_I was thinking you might come live with me," I shrugged._

"_You don't have a house."_

"_Not yet I don't. I was thinking I could get us an apartment in Germany. That way when I get back from deployment you will already be there waiting for me," I said with a smile._

She had smiled back at me as she agreed that she'd like to be as close to me as possible, and soon. The fact that she wanted to be with me soon was more than I could have hoped for.

When I arrived back at the base in Germany, I headed straight to Lieutenant Crowley's office. I had no idea how this conversation would go. Hell, I had no idea of how any of this would go. I just knew I wanted Bella over here, now. I was pretty sure it was rare or unheard of for someone's girlfriend to follow them around during their career. Since Bella and I weren't married we might have to go through a few more steps to have her moved over here, which is another reason I wish I could have married her while I was home.

I knocked on my CO's door and he called for me to enter.

"Masen," Lieutenant Crowley greeted me as I stood in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about my future, sir. I know that we're all giving you our answers in the morning, but I just found out that my girl is pregnant and I wanted to know what steps I would need to take to have her transferred here. I know she can't live on ba-"

"Unfortunately that's not going to be an option, Masen," I heard him say as I tried to keep the emotions off of my face. I was devastated that I wouldn't be able to bring her here.

"If you boys re-enlist, you'll all be reassigned to a new base, stateside," he smiled at me before he continued. "Now we haven't been given a definite, but I'm pretty sure they'll want our team to train at SOCOM for a few weeks before we deploy."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. SOCOM was located in Tampa. I would be headed back home, closer to Bella than even God could have put me.

"Thank you sir, good night."

After I was dismissed, my first thought was to call Bella and tell her the change of plans. After checking the time, I realized that Bella would be sleeping. Unfortunately, the good news would have to wait.

I tossed and turned all night, my nerves were grating on me as I lay on my bunk thinking of Bella. I was anxious to get back to her, spending whatever time I could with her before we were deployed. We had fallen in love so quickly that I was beginning to wonder how a life, living with Bella would actually be. I loved everything I knew about her, but I couldn't help but question what I didn't know.

"Masen," I heard Jake whisper. "Yo, Masen." He said a little louder this time.

"I heard you the first time, Black," I grunted as I rolled out of my bunk, wincing as my feet hit the cold floor.

"You excited to go home?" he asked me as I grabbed my duffle and started rolling up my clean clothes to pack.

"We don't know for sure we're going home, but I'm excited to be stateside for a couple of weeks. I know I was just there, but I found out that my girl is pregnant and I was planning on having Bella moved over here so she'd be here when we got back," I confessed.

"Congrats man! I could never do that to Alice or Jamie. They mean the world to me, but they need a life over there. Besides," he said with a laugh. "Alice would have my hide if I tried to take our son away from her."

"I thought you two weren't together."

"Nah, we're not man, but there's always hope right?" he chuckled. "She's the only girl I've ever loved. We've just been dealt a difficult hand. Having Jamie fresh out of high school and then me being stationed over here for the past couple years hasn't been easy."

"How come you never married her?" I asked.

I looked up when he didn't answer me. Glancing over at him, I saw that he was looking at the picture he kept under his pillow, the one of him, Alice and Jamie. I didn't bother asking him again.

"Where are they at now, man?" I asked as I zipped up my bag and climbed back under the covers.

"Tampa, that's why I'm hoping that the rumors are true and they're sending us to SOCOM. Jamie just started kindergarten. They recently moved there to be closer to a friend of Alice's from her childhood."

We talked a little while longer before we both nodded off. I fell asleep to dreams of my girl and the wonderful life we'd created that was growing inside of her.

The next morning, the sun couldn't rise fast enough as I hauled myself out of bed. After my morning run, I headed over to find out my fate. Sitting in the hanger with my buddies, we waited patiently for Lieutenant Crowley to speak as he approached us.

"Welcome back, guys. I take it you all had a good weekend? I just wish it could have been longer and under better circumstances. I assume you boys have come to a decision?" he asked as he looked at each of us in the eye.

With a slight nod I watched and waited. Jake was the first to stand, silently stating that he would be re-enlisting. Within seconds, he wasn't alone. As the others rose to their feet around me, I was hesitant to do the same.

"So that's it, then?" he asked as he glanced over at me. Before he had a chance to finish his next statement, I was on my feet.

"So, it's unanimous? Well boys," he started in his commanding voice. "It seems that you're some of the best men the United States Army has and I've been told you'll play an integral part in Iraq."

You could hear the silent groan that reverberated through the guys. Disappointment sat heavy within our hearts as we realized they weren't sending us back home, I assumed we would be immediately deployed to Iraq. It took everything I had to keep my facial expressions neutral. I felt confident that we would serve our time and then be headed home with the first wave of relief.

"I do have some other important information and you'll need to listen closely for your name. They've selected a small team to train at USSOCOM, in Tampa, FL. They need the best of the best and I'm proud to send some of you with the team they're assembling."

My ears perked up as I listened to the list of the lucky bastards that were being sent home.

"Akin, Black."

Good, Jake was getting the chance to be close to Alice and Jamie for the next, however long they were sending this team back for.

"Crenshaw, Cole, Duncan, Harder, Lucas."

I could feel the beads of sweat forming at my hairline the closer he got to my name.

"Masen, North, Tyrese."

I was going home!

**BPOV**

"Miss Cullen, the doctor will see you now," the nurse said as she led me back to the exam room.

I had been in to see my OB-GYN immediately after I found out I was pregnant and I had another appointment scheduled in two weeks, but I was having the worst heartburn ever. I knew it was a common thing to go through during any pregnancy, but I had done my research and it just didn't seem that it should be this bad this early on in the pregnancy. It's just unbearable most days.

As soon as the doctor came in, I explained the problem I was having.

"I can assure you that what you're feeling is completely normal. It's a little uncommon this early on, but some women do experience it as early as their first trimester. Of course, every pregnancy is different. You could wake up tomorrow and your heartburn could be completely gone," she said with an easy smile.

"I don't care if it's completely normal," I huffed. "I want to know how to get rid of it so I don't feel like crap all day long."

With a smile she handed me a pamphlet that had some suggestions that were worth a try, but nothing I hadn't tried before. As I left the exam room, I checked with the front desk to make sure that my appointment was still scheduled for a week from Friday. There was a new nurse behind the desk, she was short with long dark brown hair and just by the smile on her face I could tell she was one of those people that were always happy. Not what I needed right now when I was in emo bitch mode thanks to the very helpful doctor.

"Hi there," she greeted me and I swear her smile got bigger as she looked up at me. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, Alice," I said as I glanced at her badge while I tried to find the sweet Bella I knew was hiding in there somewhere. "I just need to double check that my next appointment is still scheduled for a week from Friday at 4:00 p.m."

"Sure, what's your name?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side and studied my face.

"Bella Cullen."

"Shut up," she said as she gawked at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've probably heard of my dad, all I need is confirmation that my appointment-"

"No," she quickly interrupted me. "I mean, of course I've heard of your dad, he's a renowned surgeon but that's not why I'm so excited. I'm sure you probably don't remember me, I mean why would you? We haven't seen each other since like the first grade. But I'm Alice Brandon," she said as she pointed at herself and made to move out from behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," I replied. Not trying to be rude, but I was looking at a complete stranger.

"Hmm, that's okay," she replied. "We both went to Forks Elementary, our teacher was Ms. Banner. I had to move shortly after the beginning of the school year because my dad got transferred to a base in Texas. We pinky promised that we would be the best of friends, damn it's been like 16 years. Anyway," she continued as she took a big breath before continuing.

The more I thought about it, I was able to remember my first grade teacher. Ms. Banner had been one of my favorite teachers. Alice was still talking and nothing was coming back to me, it wasn't until I heard her tinkling laugh that my memory recalled the face of a much younger version of the woman standing in front of me.

"Alice!" I shouted as I remembered the girl I had been seated next to. With our last names being Brandon and Cullen, our assigned seats were right next to each other.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad to find you again. I had thought about looking you up on one of those social networking sights, but my life has been a bit chaotic over the last few years. With Jamie starting school right after we moved here and Jake still being stationed in Germany, I don't know when or if my life will settle down."

"Whoa, you just said a whole lot of things I didn't understand, but let me get this straight. You have a son that just started school and your husband is in some form of the armed forces and is stationed in Germany?" I asked as she led me over to the waiting area.

"Yes, no and yes," she said with a grin. "Bella, I really wish I could explain everything right now, but is there anyway we could make a date to get together? I'm still on for another few more hours before I get to leave here and go pick up Jamie from daycare."

"Sure," I said as I pulled out my phone to get her information. We agreed that we'd meet up the next day for dinner and she'd bring her son, Jamie. I couldn't believe how weird that whole exchange had been. Alice seemed to be in a very similar situation as me. Not married, military boyfriend, she has a child while I have one on the way. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow!

I left the hospital feeling better than I had all week. The potential of a renewed friendship on the horizon and knowing that I should be hearing from Edward was enough to help me fall into a restful sleep.

My night was filled with dreams of Edward and when I woke up the next morning, I was startled when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. That's weird, I thought, just as I was interrupted by a familiar husky voice.

"It's okay, beautiful. It's just me," Edward whispered in my ear as I gasped and rolled over to face him.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, smelling the sweat and soapy musk I had come to recognize as his scent. "What- what are you doing here? I thought I was coming-"

"I know," he chuckled. "I know what we talked about, but when I went to talk to the Lieutenant about my plan, he wouldn't hear it. He explained we were going to return here for training before we deploy. Then when we return from Iraq, we will be reassigned to a base here in the states."

"So, how long are you here?" I asked as I sat up in bed and clutched the sheet to my chest.

"Six to eight weeks," he said with a smile as he picked up my hand and laid it against his cheek. "I can't believe I get to spend the next two months with you and experience the joys of pregnancy," he sighed while I scoffed.

"What?" he asked as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Joys?" he had obviously never been around a pregnant woman. "I went to the doctor yesterday," I told him as his face fell thinking he missed the appointment.

"Yeah, I've been having terrible heartburn and there's nothing they can do for it that seems to work."

"Awe, I'm sorry, baby," he tried to soothe me as he kissed me softly. "Maybe I can go with you to your next appointment?"

He sounded so excited and I realized there was a lot that we could do during this time. I was excited to be able to experience some of this together.

"Yeah, definitely," I agreed with a nod of my head. "It's at four o'clock next Friday but I can change it if needed so that you can come. I would love for you to be there."

I knew he would have to report to train with the team, but still, to get to sleep next to him every night and wake up with him every morning was definitely one of the things I was looking forward to.

His hands roamed under the sheets and as they explored my body I could feel the dampness gather in my panties.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled the sheets back and pushed my night gown up my torso. I could hear him whispering softly as he placed tiny kisses all over my belly.

"I love you," I whispered as he glanced up at me. Every single time he looked at me like that I could feel the sensation all the way to my toes.

He crawled up my body, settling between my legs as his hands cradled my face. We lay like that for a while, talking about what the past few days had been like without each other.

The more we talked about how his trip home would go, the more excited I got. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was shortly after six in the morning, realizing I had to get up shortly for work anyway I decided I would just get up now and make us breakfast before I had to leave. It had been a long time since I had been able to make breakfast for him. I hated that I had to run off to work, but I didn't want to make a habit out of staying home just because he was here.

I gently pushed against his chest as I sat up and he rolled off to the side, his hands never leaving my body.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked with a slight pout on his handsome face as he gripped my hand in his.

"To make us some breakfast," I whispered as I kissed him and stood up, turning around to grab my robe from the back of my door.

"Can't we just stay in bed for a bit?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Sorry babe, I have to get some breakfast in me and then get ready for work."

"Call in sick," he said excitedly. "I don't have to report until tomorrow, so we can spend the whole day in bed. Plus, I think we need to talk about the wedding."

"What?" I asked as I did a double take and looked down at my engagement ring before I glanced back over at him. His hair was slightly disheveled from our morning in bed and his black t-shirt, while wrinkled was still tucked into his khaki shorts.

"I want to marry you before I deploy, baby."

* * *

*gasp* Sooo, what did you think? Was it worth making you wait more than a month? I hope so, because I really loved this chapter.

I posted teasers on my blog heatherdawnxoxo . blogspot . com so make sure you check those out as well as the polyvore AmberDK made me! Twigirls will be looking for new members soon! Follow me on twitter for deets! Link on profile.

**CONTEST! TwiGirls Are Hosting a Contest coming up, deets will be announced on www . twigirlsnextdoor . com by Monday. ***cough*** Blue Collarward ***cough*

I have so many people to thank. Let's start with my new beta **PrincessKris **- Kris, thank you so much for being my beta on this chapter! Your knowledge of the military really helped when you questioned my motive behind the details and I appreciate the time you took to go over this chapter until it was ready for my readers. Readers and reviewers, you are the gold star I get at the end of the day. Thank you so much for reading and letting me know your thoughts! Finally to my friends, my prereaders (Kassiah, MasenCullen, Teacher1209, MrsAC) you girls really push me and you're always showing me how to make it better or what's working!

A/N - Military life is never predictable and there are no two scenario's exactly the same. I've taken personal experiences, as well as situations I've heard about from friends and family, and combined them with my imagination to bring you _Leave the Pieces_. I hope you will respect that when you review.

Rec(s) - I have a couple. If your'e looking for a story that is full or passionate love AND smut, check out _Secret Sex _by erinbatt . Want a story that updates almost every day? Check out _Game, Set, Match _by MandyLeigh87.

In case you read 3, 2, 1...that chapter will be out next!

Toodles~Heather


	5. Family Readiness

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

* * *

_Previously_

_"Hey, where are you going?" he asked with a slight pout on his handsome face as he gripped my hand in his._

_"To make us some breakfast," I whispered as I kissed him and stood up, turning around to grab my robe from the back of my door._

_"Can't we just stay in bed for a bit?" he asked as he looked up at me._

_"Sorry babe, I have to get some breakfast in me and then get ready for work."_

_"Call in sick," he said excitedly. "I don't have to report until tomorrow, so we can spend the whole day in bed. Plus, I think we need to talk about the wedding."_

_"What?" I asked as I did a double take and looked down at my engagement ring before I glanced back over at him. His hair was slightly disheveled from our morning in bed and his black t-shirt, while wrinkled was still tucked into his khaki shorts._

_"I want to marry you before I deploy, baby."_

**BPOV**

I was running late and arrived at work a few minutes before eight, thankful that our school didn't require the teachers to be here any earlier. Even though I had to leave Edward in my bed this morning to go to work, I still had a permanent grin on my face from just the simple thought of him. _He was here, with me, for the next several weeks._ I felt like I was floating on cloud nine with all of the things we had talked about this morning. Not only was he here with me during the pregnancy, but he wanted to get married before he left again.

_Wait._ That's like less than six weeks away! I had to get an entire wedding planned as well as being pregnant and preparing for the baby _but I also had to_ deal with a live-in fiance? I pulled out my phone to dial the one person I knew could help me pull this miracle off.

The phone ran three times before I heard one of my favorite sounds in the world.

"Hey baby girl, what's got you calling at the ass crack of dawn?"

"Hey, Aunt Renee. Sorry, but I'm having a bit of a planning crisis and need to talk to my mom before I have a panic attack. Is she there?" I asked. I smiled at the fact that my aunt had answered the phone. She was always traveling somewhere, staying with one person or the other and from what it sounded like she had taken up residence at my parents' house for the time being.

"Of course she's here sweetie. I don't know why for the life of me why she didn't answer the phone herself. How about I go back to my room and get dressed before I go traipsing further through the house looking for her in just my night clothes. No telling if there's anybody here or if your daddy has left for work yet. Can I have her call you right back?"

"That would be great, thanks, but I could just try her cell," I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I would be able to talk to my mom sooner rather than later. I don't know why I didn't just try her cell phone in the first place.

"Well okay, baby. You take care and I'm sure I'll talk to you soon, I love you," she said before she hung up and I dialed my mom's cell.

It ended up ringing straight through to voice mail so I left her a message with a few of the details, including that I didn't know how I was going to pull this off by myself and asked her to call me when she could.

I seemed to forgot about all my stresses as soon as my kids started cramming themselves into the room. Our morning routine of reading, math and PE allowed me to let my mind become distracted from all of the things happening in my life at the moment. After lunch I sat down during my planning time to figure out what Edward and I were going to have for dinner tonight and remembered that I was supposed to meet Alice and her son, Jamie, tonight. I hated to have to cancel, but I was pretty sure she would understand. Plus, maybe she would like to come over and have dinner with Edward and I one night next week. I really wanted Edward to myself his first night back.

I still had another twenty minutes so I sent Edward a text message asking his thoughts about Alice and her son coming over for dinner sometime soon.

_**You mind if I invite a friend of mine and her son over for dinner one night next week?**_

_Don't mind. What should I do for dinner tonight? ILY_

_**Great! And I was just trying to figure out what to have tonight myself, lol. ILY2**_

I smiled as my phone vibrated with an incoming call and Edward's face appeared on the screen. I guess he thought it would be easier than going back and forth in texts.

"Hi," I answered, suddenly out of breath just from the mere thought of him.

"Hi, beautiful," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Why don't you go ahead and invite your friend over tonight, it's not like we had anything planned. Besides, we'll be together for the next month or so and I don't want you to turn down the opportunity to hang out with your friend on my account, baby."

"Okay, thanks babe. I'll text you when I know for sure what's going on," I paused. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Realizing my last planning period of the day was almost over I tried to call Alice and let her know that I'd love to have her and Jamie over for dinner tonight at my house, but she didn't answer. So I left her a message asking her to call me about tonight, mentioning that Edward had come home, so she knew it wouldn't be just the three of us.

My kids came into the classroom from recess and I slipped my phone back into my purse that was in the bottom desk drawer. When there were only thirty minutes left in the day I decided my students had worked hard enough and deserved to have some free time, so we did centers for the rest of the afternoon before they had to get packed up to go home.

As soon as the last student was gone, I grabbed my purse and keys, and was out the door. I could not wait to get home to Edward. I stepped out into the parking lot and was surprised to see Edward standing on the sidewalk talking to Alice, a little boy whom I assumed was her son, Jamie, and another guy that I did not recognize. He was taller than Edward was, with dark brown hair, tan skin and a larger build than Edward had.

Alice spotted me first and started waving me over to them excitedly. When I got closer I recognized the little boy was one of the kids from the classroom next door to mine and he smiled up at me with a toothless grin.

"Hey, baby," Edward greeted me with a peck on the lips as he wrapped his arm around me, bringing me into his side. I looked over at Alice and the guy next to her putting two and two together. Her "military guy" and Edward must be part of the same team or unit, or whatever they called it. I couldn't for the life of me remember what Edward had called the close knit group of guys he worked with.

"Bella, this is my son Jamie," Alice said as she pushed Jamie toward me and stepped closer to the guy that I assumed was Jamie's father. "And this is Jake, Jamie's father," she confirmed. She looked a little uneasy as he put his arm around her shoulder. Not like it was uncomfortable, but like it just didn't feel right to her.

"It's nice to meet you Jake," I smiled while he shook my hand and then I squatted down in front of Jamie.

"Hi," he whispered.

"You know who I am?" I asked as I recognized the knowing look on his face and he shook his head.

"You're Miss Cullen," He whispered loudly so that everyone in our little group heard him. The adults all laughed at the innocence and then started talking once again.

Edward suggested we head back to my house and figure out dinner a little later. We split up to head to our separate cars and I noticed a pearl white motorcycle parked next to my Audi. I heard Edward chuckle beside me as he noticed me eying the beautiful bike. Even though I thought people were crazy for riding them down here because of the hot, humid weather and the sporadic rain, I had secretly always wanted to ride one.

I unlocked my car and placed my bag in the backseat while Edward waited patiently beside me.

"You like that bike?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"It's beautiful, but I'm trying to figure out who's it is. This is the first time I've seen it and I can't imagine anybody I work with riding that. All of the male teachers we have aren't really the motorcycle riding kind of guys."

"So what kind of guy does it take to ride a motorcycle?' he asked as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Tough guys."

"Yeah? And what do you think about tough guys that ride motorcycles?" he grinned as he leaned against me, pressing me back against the side of the car. I could feel his body heat radiating through his clothes as the wind picked up and swirled his scent around me. "Is that the kind of guy you're attracted to?" He inquired with a lopsided smile and a gleam in his eyes.

Nodding, I stuck my fingers through his belt loops and pulled him even closer to me. Tipping his head down, his lips met mine. A few quick pecks were all we got in before the sound of a car horn startled us from our bubble and we looked up to see Jake, Alice and Jamie smiling at us from their car, waiting to follow us home.

"Come on," I sighed disappointed. We'd definitely have to pick that up at home later tonight. "Let's head home so we can hang out with our friends."

Edward kissed me one last time before he released me and reached around for the helmet dangling from the handlebar of the motorcycle.

"It's yours?" I gasped as my inner daredevil did a happy dance but I tried to keep an expressionless face.

"I leased it today since I needed someway to get around while I am here and I took the jeep into the shop," he grinned. "Figured I would only keep it until the little one came along."

I hesitated a little as he straddled the bike and found myself suddenly wondering what it would feel like to be wrapped around him as we rode it down the coast.

"Did you want to ride home with me?" he chuckled as he took in my expression and after a slight nod he said, "Come on, we can come back and get your car after dinner."

Terrified and excited, Edward helped me onto the bike as he pulled out a helmet for me and secured it on my head.

"Gorgeous," he whispered, kissing me lightly.

He strapped his helmet on and revved the engine as I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel the soft hum of the motor as it traveled through the bike. The thought of riding with Edward had never crossed my mind before I saw this bike, and although I was a little scared for our safety, including the baby's, I knew Edward would never put any of us in danger.

"Hold on," he hollered over the rumble of the engine. The short ride from the school to the house wasn't enough for me to get my fill of the wind in my hair. I had enjoyed the freedom of a convertible for years, but I loved being on the back of Edward's bike. There wasn't anything like it that I'd experienced so far. Alice and Jake pulled up behind us in the driveway and I could see the look of awe on her face.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you lived on the beach?" she squealed as she jumped out of the car and spun around, taking everything in while Jake got Jamie out of the back seat.

"It didn't cross my mind as something important," I said with a shrug. "Besides, it's not mine. It belongs to my parents."

Alice left it at that as she, Jake and Jamie followed us into the house. I pulled the take out menu's from the kitchen drawer and laid them out on the counter so that we could decide what we wanted for dinner.

"Jamie," Alice whispered as she crouched down next to her son. "What did you want to eat for dinner, baby?"

"Pizza," he said with a smile as he pointed to the coupons on the counter.

"Then Pizza it is," Edward bellowed as Jamie looked up at him with a big grin on his face that rivaled Edward's. I looked over to see that Alice and Jake were grinning just as big too.

In the short amount of time I had been with Edward, I had never seen him around children. Watching him interact so easily with Jamie, I couldn't help but smile and wish for a boy as I ran my hands over my stomach.

Edward must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye because he patted Jamie on the top of his head and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on top of mine on my stomach.

"I never thought I'd say this so soon," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek. "But I'm ready to have him here, like now."

Turning myself around, I didn't care that our guests were a few feet away, I just wanted to be closer to him. I had a feeling that our relationship would be tested while he was home. This would be the longest we would have spent together and on top of that I was a hormonal pregnant woman trying to plan a wedding in only six weeks. My emotions were all over the place as I snuggled against him and felt the tears prick my eyes.

"What makes you so sure it's going to be a boy?" I asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I guess I just figured we would have a son first," he said and I could feel him shrug.

"Hey, Bella," Alice interrupted us as she held her hand over the mouth of her phone. Funny, I didn't even hear it ring. "Do you mind if my roommate joins us for dinner?"

I glanced at Edward since I was now part of a two person decision making team.

"It's fine," he whispered as he kissed me and buried his head against my neck. "But you guys can't stay late tonight," he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him and I could feel him hard against my stomach.

Alice went back to her phone call and I distanced myself from Edward so I could calm myself. I suggested that he take Jake and Jamie to the entertainment room to play games for a bit, while Alice and I catch up and order the pizza. After they had left the room, I offered Alice something to drink and ordered a few pizzas based on the boy's specifications to be delivered later.

"So," Alice started as I hung up the phone.

"Pizza's ordered," I said as I tossed my phone on the couch and laid down.

Alice sat at the other end of the couch from me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked as I tried to cover up the grin on my face.

"You and Edward are so adorable together, it's kind of nauseating," she giggled as I sat up and swatted her with a decorative pillow.

"Whatever," I sighed, laying back down. "Weren't you and Jake ever like that?"

"Yeah, when we were in high school."

The sound of her voice led me to believe there was more to the story that she was not telling me, but I didn't want to push it tonight.

"It's just that," Alice started just as the front door opened and voices drifted into the house.

"Hold that thought," I whispered as I stood up and peered through the hallway into the entryway. We were only expecting Alice's roommate and I didn't think she would just let herself in. I could see three shadows, but couldn't make out the voices. Alice jumped up and ran into the other room to grab the guys while I crept closer to the intruder's trying to determine who was in my house.

"Mom," I gasped as I took in the sight of my parents and my aunt standing by the front stairs.

"Hey, baby," she said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were someone breaking into the house," I said, still a little out of breath from the shock.

"We didn't want to miss our girl as she becomes a woman," my Aunt Renee said as she took her turn hugging me. "Now where is this man that you're so smitten with that you've agreed to marry him?"

Edward came in at just the right time with the rest of our guests in tow and introductions were made between our guests and my family. Edward had already met my parents, but he had yet to meet my Aunt Renee.

"Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?" she asked as she held out her hand to him.

"Oh my god," I mumbled covering my face with my hands and took a step behind Edward to hide my mortification. That was her though, always saying whatever was on her mind.

"Oh, stop it," she chastised me. "Look at him, he totally knows what a catch he is."

I felt Edward's silent laugh as I rested my head against his shoulder before peeking around and facing my family. Glad he at least found this amusing.

"Okay, okay," I exhaled. "Please stop. But in all seriousness, why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" I asked. I was definitely shocked to see them. After speaking with both my mom and my aunt just this morning, neither of them said anything about flying out here.

"We wanted to surprise you, sweetheart," my mom said as she frowned. I'm pretty sure that wasn't necessarily the first thing she wanted to hear from me upon her arrival.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here, I really am. I just would have appreciated a warning," I sniffled as Edward stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me providing almost immediate comfort. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as I continued. "I'm really sorry, it's just a little bit of a shock to see you here. We would have at least ordered more pizza," I said with a sad smile. Pizza, I was seriously getting emotional over pizza. I don't know why this was making me all weepy, but I really would have liked to prepare for their arrival.

"Already on it," Jake hollered from the kitchen.

"Everybody come on inside," Edward encouraged. "Do you have any bags to bring in?" he asked. I looked at their empty hands and wondered why they hadn't brought anything in with them.

"We do, but we can get it later, dear," my mom replied as she patted his arm and walked further into the house, followed by my aunt. That left Edward and I standing in the foyer with only my father.

"Sorry to spring this on you, Bell. After your mother got your phone call last week telling us that you were pregnant, we had already began making arrangements to be here with you. Then when she talked to you this morning, she had our flight moved and wouldn't you know it they had three seats left on a plane that left this morning," he said with a shrug.

"How long are you guys staying for?" I asked. When he said they made arrangements, it sounded like they might be here for a while.

"At least until you have the baby, Bell," he whispered as he pulled me in for a brief hug.

My dad was so cute. My parents weren't getting any younger, and they had always wanted more children, but after me they never had any more. I knew they were anxious to be grandparents.

I kissed his cheek and smiled as he left to go find my mother. Among the shock of them just showing up, was that they'd be staying for months. Well at least I wouldn't be alone while Edward had to leave again.

"Well," I said turning to Edward. "Looks like we won't be having sex for a while," I tried to joke with a smile.

"It would probably better for us to find our own place anyway," he said with a smile as he brushed his lips against mine and led me away to find the others. I hadn't thought about finding our own place since he was only going to be here for a little over a month and when he got back, he'd said he didn't know where he would be stationed here in the we find a place on base, closer to there or closer to our parents? When would we even have time to look for a place? With all of these questions running through my head, it was making me tired and we still had a while before bedtime.

Half an hour later the pizza gal arrived with our dinner and we were all seated around the kitchen counter stuffing our faces. The atmosphere had turned playful and I loved seeing my parents house so full of life. I didn't realize how much I had missed evenings like this since I had lived by myself for the past few months.

"What are you thinking about with that frown on your face," Edward asked as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"Just about how much I missed having a house filled with people. When I was here alone, I really just missed you," I whispered as he scooted my stool closer to him. "Now that I see what this house is like filled with all the people I care about, it just made me realize I don't want to live by myself when you deploy. I'm glad they're here."

"Does that mean you don't want to look for a house for us now then?" he asked, removing a glob of sauce from my lip with his thumb.

"I don't know. I would love to have a house that's ours, but," I sighed, "Can we talk about this later?" I didn't want to talk about this with our friends and family all sitting here. We could talk about it and make a decision this weekend.

I had it in my head that we would stay here and then when he got back from his deployment, we would look for a house wherever he got stationed. With Edward being gone, I was trying to hold onto some sense of normalcy and I felt like continuing to live in my parents beach house would help with that.

"Of course," he soothed me. Kissing my forehead he stood up and started combining the boxes of leftover pizza. "Jake, you guys want to take some of this back with you?"

"Hey Alice," I hollered across the counter where she was getting another slice for Jamie. She looked up at me. "I thought your roommate was coming over."

"Oh, she is, but she works at a bar so she didn't know exactly when she would be able to get off. She'll be here soon, I think. Wait speaking of," she paused as a smile grew on her face and the door bell rang. "I'll get it," she said as she took off for the door.

"You want me to get it?" I asked, I mean this was my parents house and all.

"No, it's okay. I've got it," she yelled back already out of the room on her way to answer the door.

"Bella, have you started any of the wedding planning?" my mom asked as she took Edward's vacated stool and my aunt stood behind her.

"No, not really. I mean, he just told me this morning that he wanted to get married before he goes back."

"Oooh, are we talking wedding plans?" Alice asked as she stepped back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Was that not your friend at the door?"

"It was, but she needed to use the restroom. I hope that was okay," she said like I would care if someone used our bathroom.

"Of course," I assured her.

"Is anybody up for a lunch date this weekend? We really need to get this ball rolling," my mom suggested.

"That's fine with me. I'd like to keep it simple though, you know. Just a _few_ guests," I said with emphasis on the few part as I looked between my mom and her sister. They had been spending their summers on the beaches of the Gulf Coast since they were little and had been Socialite's since they were in their late teens.

We didn't have time to finish our conversation before a beautiful brunette entered the kitchen with a shy smile on her face. Everybody turned to look at her as she approached.

"Oh," Alice yelped, surprised. "Sorry, everybody, this is my friend and roommate, Anessy."

"Roommate, huh? How's that working out with Jake there too?" Edward joked, slapping his friend on the back. But Jake didn't respond. He was still just staring at Anessy.

"Oh, well we haven't really worked out the details just yet," Alice sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Since we didn't know you guys were coming back, Jamie and I were just going to stay with Anessy for a while. It's going to be a bit cramped for the next six weeks, but I'm sure we'll be able to make it work, won't we, guys?" Anessy nodded her response, but Jake was still in a daze.

"Jake," Edward hissed. "Can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?" he asked as he grabbed his friend and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about," I whispered to myself.

"I don't know," Alice said worriedly, overhearing my self-commentary.

The rest of the kitchen was then cleaned up by the adults while Jamie dozed with his head resting on the counter top.

"Well, I should probably be getting this little guy home. Thanks for dinner and the company, Bella. I'll call you to see about getting together again," Alice said as she lifted her son from his stool.

"Oh, Alice. Will you be able to help with the wedding planning? My Mom and Aunt want to meet up this weekend for lunch to start the planning," I asked.

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I'd love to help. Thanks so much for asking, Bella."

"Of course, I mean since I'd hoped you would be one of my bridesmaids, it only makes sense that you would help with the planning," I said, not sure if she would catch the bridesmaid part.

"Really, a bridesmaid?" she asked as I nodded. Guess she caught it.

Edward and Jake came back in to say their goodbye's and pretty soon it was just my family left, so Edward and I headed upstairs to my room.

"Well, that was quite an evening, wasn't it?" I said as I stripped out of my clothes and dug around in my dresser for a light nightie.

"Mmhmm," I heard him mumble as he stepped behind me and grabbed my hips.

Finding what I was looking for, I stood up and admired our reflection in the dresser mirror. He had removed his shirt, so we were both standing there topless. His hands had moved from my hips to trace the outline of what would soon be a large bump as the baby continued to grow.

"I love you, baby," he whispered as he looked me in the eye. "I know things are going to be crazy for the next several weeks, and I don't want you to ever doubt that."

"I know," I replied. Because I did. I knew that he loved me, and hopefully that would get us through the next few weeks without any major issues.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews last chapter, they made me smile and eager to write more of this story. Speaking of...the next chapter is already well under way, so I'm not going to promise you anything, but I will say that you "shouldn't" have to wait a whole month to get the next chapter!

Thanks to my beta Kris and my bestie Kassiah for reading this over and telling where it can be improved! Thanks to Amber for doing outfits for me, you can find those on my blog!

Not much else to say...we're still accepting TwiGirls applications and The Blue-Collarward Contest starts accepting entries next Monday! Links on my profile! OH! I did start a facebook page, so that link is on my profile as well.


	6. Take My Hand, You Have My Heart

What's this? A chapter already? *giggle*

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

* * *

Edward's first week home flew by. I met Alice, my mom and aunt for brunch on Sunday morning to start the wedding planning process. Everyone offered to do a couple of things on our list to help from making it too stressful on just one person, namely me. When we were all done with lunch and all the planning that we could do for now, it was decided that Alice and I would spend the afternoon getting started. She had the lovely task of helping me pick out wedding invitations and the ever important wedding dress.

We spent Sunday afternoon traipsing from shop to shop around the Bay area until we were dead on our feet.

The third dress shop we stopped at I found the perfect dress, but they didn't have it in my size so we had to get my measurements and a written contract that they would have it ready three weeks from today. Which gave me an extra week just in case something happened.

"I don't know Alice, shouldn't we keep looking until I find one that 'fits'?" I asked. I had been specific when I told her I wanted a simple white strapless a-line gown with very little decoration. I may be pregnant, but I still wanted a white gown and it's not like I would be showing that much at four months.

"Most women have their dresses altered, Bella. It's the reason why one doesn't want to buy something off the rack. Well that and someone else might have worn the same dress," she mumbled.

"Since they are already altering it, does it mean I can have them make other changes as well?"

"Yep," she nodded as the sales associate looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What did you have in mind dear?" The seamstress talked with me about little alterations that could be done quickly to make the dress unique to me. After an hour of talking and altered sketch finalized, we were set to be on our way to the shop that sold invitations just down the street.

We decided to forgo taking the car and just walk the few blocks, enjoying the fresh September air.

"It'll give us a chance to talk without prying ears. Oh, wait," Alice said as she looked around the dress shop. "Before we leave, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be just a sec."

I watched her walk down the hallway, content with looking at the smaller items one might need to go with my dress when my phone rang.

"Hey, Edward," I answered with a smile when I saw his face on my screen.

"Baby, how much longer do you think you girls are going to be?" he asked with a tiny bit of a whine in his voice. I loved it when my man missed me and I missed him too, but I needed my space every now and then.

"I don't know, why?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound irritated, but I know that's how it sounded. I was trying to decide how long I wanted to spend at the invitation store when I heard a female voice in the background over the phone. "What was that?" Now I really was irritated and I knew the infliction of my voice indicated that.

"Oh, that's just Anessy. You know, Alice's roommate."

"I know who she is, what's she doing there? I thought this was a guy's day?" He had specifically told me it would be just the three guys, Edward, Jake, and Jaime. Not that I was just worried about Edward, I was interested to know how she ended up there in the first place. My thoughts drifted to how Alice would feel about these turn of events. My mind was getting carried away and I didn't like it.

"It was, but she didn't have to work tonight, so she asked to tag along when I picked up the guys. But seriously," his voice dropped to a whisper. "I think she might have the hots for Jake."

That's exactly what I was afraid of and if Alice and Jake were supposed to be an item, what was she doing moving in on her friend's man?

"Isn't Jake with Alice?" I asked. Even if they weren't actually together, I would want to know how she felt about this before I could in good conscience support this in anyway.

"I don't think so, babe. The way Jake always talked, it was like he wanted to be with her, but they weren't."

"Well, since we don't know for sure, I don't think it's a good idea to encourage it. I'll try to talk to Alice to see if I can figure out whats really going on, but please, Edward, please try to see if you can't get her to leave before we get home?"

"Okay, baby. I think you're overreacting, but I will. I love you."

"I love you, too," I sighed. Not even flinching that he thought I was overreacting.

Alice stepped out of the restroom just as I ended the call with Edward.

"You feel better?" I asked, giggling at the look of relief on her face.

"Yeah, my stomach just hasn't been the same since pizza the other night," she explained as we stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been having any problems, but then again I throw up whenever my body feels like it no matter what I have eaten," I laughed.

"I don't think it's just the pizza. It's just that ...I think Jake and I are really through for real this time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, relieved I didn't have to pry too much to get the information that I wanted. It seemed as though she was going to tell me on her own.

"Jake and I have been on and off for the last six years. Our senior year in high school, we met, fell in love and ended up pregnant with Jamie all before we even graduated high school. Being the great guy he was he had already figured everything out by the time he left for training. The morning he left he asked me to marry him and I couldn't break his heart before he left, so I said yes. When he graduated from basic, I went with his dad to see him and we spent the weekend together. After I told him, I just wasn't sure what we had was enough to build a marriage on and he needed to focus on being a soldier."

"Alice," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"We were just kids, and by the time Jamie arrived, Jake still hadn't let it go that we should be a family. I didn't ever think he would, until I saw the way he looked at Anessy when he met her the other night at your house. He never looked at me like that, not even the first year in high school and while I don't want him to, I can't help but want _somebody _to. I've always wanted him to move on, but with my friend? It feels different than I thought it would be when he finally moved on. I just don't want to see either of them get hurt. Being with a man in the military is really tough, I don't know how you do it."

"One day at a time. I've learned I could handle so much more than I ever thought I could _because_ I'm with Edward. Besides, Alice, it's not like you have a choice in who you fall in love with." Saying the words out loud set off that ever present spark within me whenever I thought about Edward. I was stronger because of him, he brought out the best in me and I hoped that it was the same for him.

Our conversation dwindled after that, both of us content to spend the remainder of our walk in silence with our thoughts. Mine drifted to the man I would soon be pledging to spend the rest of my life with. Not only were we stepping into unknown territory together as a couple, we were bringing a baby with us. I had faith that Edward and I could build a strong foundation before he left in a few weeks, one that would be able to withstand whatever may come our ways. No matter how terrified I was of what _could_ happen, I never doubted that I was where and with who I was supposed to be. Being without Edward was never an option.

The invitation store had very little to choose from, but I wasn't interested in anything specific so we chose a simple white invitation with teal blue ink and accent ribbon that would match the wedding colors I had chosen along with the bridesmaid dresses.

I was happy with all our progress today. Not only had we found my dress and decided on the invitations, we'd also found a dress for Alice. I had asked Alice if she would stand up with me as a bridesmaid and I still needed to call Rose to see if she would be able to make it down for the wedding in a few weeks.

"Do you mind if I call Rosalie, real quick?" I asked as I pulled out my phone. "I still need to see if she'll be able to make it to the wedding and see if she'd like to be my maid of honor."

Alice nodded her acknowledgment as I found Rose's name in my address book on my phone.

"Hello," Rose answered out of breath on the third ring.

"Hey Rose," I giggled, as my mind conjured up reasons why she might be left breathless.

"Bella, Oh my God, it's so good to hear from you. How are things? How's that baby of yours doing?"

"Good, good. Actually that's why I'm calling."

"You want me to be the Godmother?" she squealed.

"What? No, listen Rose. Edward came home for some training before he deploys and we're getting married next month before he leaves again. I was wondering if you would be able to make it down here for the wedding. I was also, kind of hoping you would be my maid of honor."

"Of course, when is it?"

I gave her the details and she promised to call me soon with her measurements as soon as she could, which really meant she would call me and let me know she had found the "perfect" maid of honor dress.

"Sorry about that," I apologized to Alice but she waved me off.

"Don't worry about it, sounded like she'll be able to make it?"

"Yep, oh, we're here already. Damn, you drive fast woman," I muttered under my breath.

She just laughed.

While we were out on the town, Jake, Edward, Jamie and of course Anessy had spent their day on the water, so they were exhausted by the time we got home. We found the guys lounging around on the back deck with my parents, with no sign of Anessy. It looked like Edward listened to me after all.

"Hey, baby," he said as he squinted against the evening sun and gave me a peck on the lips. "You guys get everything you needed to get done done?" he asked as I sat down on his lap on the lounger.

"We did, we got my dress, Alice found a dress and we got the invitations picked out. We just need to get them all the details and they can have them printed by Wednesday. I can't believe things are already underway," I said with a sigh of contentment. It felt good to know how much we had accomplished in just a few short days. If only the rest of the planning and the wedding itself would go just as smoothly, we would have it made.

We spent the rest of the evening out on the back deck. Dad fired up the grill and we enjoyed steak and potatoes as we watched the sun go down. This was one of my favorite times of the evening. The water was always a beautiful crystal blue. Edward was by my side and the sounds of our friends and family as they carried on were all around us.

By the end of the evening our guests and the rest of my family had retreated from the back deck, leaving just Edward and I. We had only moved from the lounger we were sharing a few times to go to the bathroom and I was quite comfortable nestled up against him, just enjoying the quiet.

"I set up an appointment with one of dad's golf buddies that's a Realtor," he whispered. His fingers never letting up their rhythm as he ran them through my hair.

"To look for a house?" I mumbled.

"Yes," he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I could admit I did sound quite silly. Of course that's what you did when you met with a Realtor. It started me thinking about what kind of house we'd find, where we would look, and I still had to deal with the fact that I wasn't sure if I wanted to live by myself while he was gone.

I shook my head and could feel my face flush. "I mean, a house off base? Is there a reason we're not going to live on base?"

"Did you want to live on base?" he asked like he was shocked. "As a single guy, I always have, but, babe, it's not like we can't afford something nicer. Plus, we can't get housing in base until we're married, so we'd have to wait and there will probably be a waiting list so I can't guarantee that anything will be available before I leave. There's also the fact that we don't know where we'll be stationed next."

I sighed, because he did have a point. Those were definitely reasons not to live on base right now. I just figured that it would be nice to be around other wives that could relate to what I would be going through when he deployed. Even though Edward and I had been separated before, this time I would be different. I would now be his wife and I was pregnant while he wasn't just stationed overseas but he was deployed to an active war zone.

"Okay, if we're not going to live on base, where were you thinking we'd look?" I asked as my hands leisurely explored his body. "Edward, if we don't know that we'll even be living here when you get back, why are we looking for a house in the first place?"

"Ah, ah," he said as he kissed me. "Patience. I was just getting there. I was thinking of looking at something between here and the base, but close to the water because even if we don't end up living here when I get back we could use it as a vacation house."

"How far in advance will you know where you'll be stationed when you return?"

"Depends, why?"

"Well, I'd like to know so I can start looking for another job," I said with a shrug. I could have the summer to rest and spend with the baby and then probably start teaching again in the Fall.

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about, baby," he sighed as his hand released my hair and ran through his. He was nervous.

"What? Why?" I asked. This topic hadn't ever come up before and I wasn't sure why he was so stressed out about it.

"A lot of the Army wives don't work." Come again? Why didn't they work? I didn't think the military paid all that well, but I guess it paid more than I thought it did if they didn't want their wives to work.

"Why not?" I asked. Deciding to keep the rest of my thoughts to myself.

"It's just that, while it does happen, most of the wives don't work outside the home. They take care of the house and the kids. We'll already have the little guy, so it's not like you won't have him to take care of."

I sat there in silence as I looked out over the water. It was nice that Edward and I were all alone out here, but it made it much more difficult to focus on anything but him and what he was saying. Instead of dealing with the serious discussion we were having, all I wanted to do was cuddle up with him and forget all about everything but his touch. Especially when my mind was screaming for me to retreat and come back to this topic after I had some time to process it. But I couldn't do that. I was here and this was happening now.

It had never crossed my mind that I wouldn't be working once we got married. My mom didn't work outside the home, but it was becoming more and more common as women gained education and employment to have a household with two working parents. Wouldn't I get bored with nothing to do?

"Is that like a final decision? You don't want me to work and I don't really get a choice?" I asked a little hurt. I never pictured Edward as that guy. The one that made decisions for his wife and never asked her what she wanted.

"Oh, baby," he groaned softly as he rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "Of course, it's up for discussion. It's not something we have to decide right now. You'll be on maternity leave for the end of this school year and I hope to be back before the school year starts next Fall."

Next Fall? That meant he wouldn't be here for the ...

"You won't be here when I have the baby?" I asked as I let my tears fall and he held me while I cried. I _knew_ what a demanding, heartless job he had, but for him to miss our child's birth, that had to be breaking his heart because it sure as HELL was breaking mine. I felt bad, here I was getting all emotional and he was the one that would be missing out on such an important event. I let him rock me as he hummed softly in my ear, letting the sad thoughts of what was to come slip into the recesses of my mind.

The discussion was over for now, more important things like what he would have to miss out on took precedence over minor things like if I would teach after the baby was born.

Edward and I had spent our first week together again getting acclimated to both of us getting up for work every morning. All too often he'd come home from training too tired for any kind of sexual activity and I was beginning to get a little irritated. He rarely got home at a decent hour, rushing in just as we were finishing dinner and then falling asleep while I was working on the wedding details with my mom and aunt.

House talk came up only one more time and it was decided we would wait until he returned to find a house. I wasn't really in a place to live by myself, being three months pregnant and all. And he understood that I needed my family for support right now, especially with him gone.

Alice came over once to help with a few wedding plans while Jake and Anessy watched Jamie. She seemed to be fine with the way things were turning out, sad that he had found someone and she hadn't, but wanting to see him happy in the long run.

I spent the other nights around the table with my mom and my aunt. I didn't have everything done yet, but I was definitely closer. We had secured the beach just outside of our house and it would be blocked off from the public. I arranged to have a canopy, tables, chairs and a whole host of other things delivered from various companies on that Saturday evening so that it could be set up for the wedding on Sunday evening.

Friday afternoon I rushed out of school as I tried to make it to my appointment on time. Apparently my rushing wasn't needed though because I had written down the wrong check in time and my appointment was actually half an hour later than I thought it was, so I took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled out my latest edition of People magazine.

Sometime later a nurse called my name and motioned for me to follow her into the back.

I stood, collected my things and turned toward her when I saw someone jogging through the corridor towards the office.

"Bella!" I heard Edward holler.

"Edward, I thought- never mind. I'm so glad you're here, you made it just in time." We had re-scheduled my original appointment to later, hoping that he would be able to make it for at least some of the appointment. The sight of him here, now, filled me with so much joy, especially since this was probably the only one he would be able to be at.

He smiled down at me, the green of his eyes stronger when he was wearing his uniform. He wrapped one of his arms around me and cradled the back of my neck with the other.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he whispered as he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

The nurse cleared her throat with a little too much enthusiasm breaking us from our little bubble, and Edward took my hand in his and we followed after her together.

In the exam room the nurse did a routine check up, checking my blood pressure and heartrate before she handed me a gown and stepped out of the room. Hopping off the exam table, I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied out of them before I turned around to grab the hospital gown. Edward was watching me undress, his eyes sweeping over the newly exposed skin of my legs and my boy shorts. I saw the sexy smirk he had on his face as I slowly ran my hands up my sides, lifting my shirt off my body as I did.

"So, how was your day?" I asked as I folded up my shirt and placed it on the counter next to him. This morning he had mentioned something about a training exercise they were doing today and he had been so excited to get to work.

Laughing, he leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. I noticed the shift of his hips as he sunk lower into his chair.

"I'm sorry, you want to talk about my day but all I can focus on is the sight of you stripping in front of me."

I giggled as I unfolded the hospital gown and lifted my arms up to pull it over my head, but before I could Edward reached out and pulled me to him. His fingers danced over the swollen portion of my abdomen where our baby resided and I watched as his eyes flitted between where his fingers were and my eyes.

"You're so gorgeous like this, Bella," he whispered as he leaned in and placed a kiss on my stomach.

I ran my fingers through his recently cut hair and sighed. Standing up, he took the gown out of my hands and bunched it up as he held it above my head. I lifted my arms and he slowly lowered it over me, covering my body and ghosting his hands across my skin as he did.

His mouth met mine, in slow soft kisses. He brought his hands up to cup my face as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss. This, the intimacy, was what I had missed the most since we had both gone back to work. Not the sex or even the fucking orgasms, although those were nice, but just these small pieces of us that were revealed when we took the time to really love each other.

The doctor came in and introduced himself to Edward as Edward helped me back onto the table. The doctors hands were warm, but the tools were cool as he poked and prodded my body. This doctor was known for being thorough. Choosing to do a full exam every three months, as well as a sonogram, I found that more often than not I was wearing these little gowns whenever I came in for a visit. Edward stood beside me the entire time and held my hand as the doctor showed us our baby with the sonogram. Drowning out the sound of our breaths, a tiny heartbeat filled the room and I was so happy that Edward and I were given this chance to experience this together.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Edward asked as the doctor moved the wand around.

"Not yet, sorry," he smiled apologetically. "You usually can't tell until at least eighteen weeks and then it's only if the baby cooperates."

Edward's face fell as he realized he wouldn't be around when I found out the sex of our baby. I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile that he returned slightly. This was going to be so hard on him but I would have to come up with a way to make him feel as involved as possible, even if he was so far away.

"Everything looks great Bella, and it was nice to meet you, Edward," he said as they shook hands and the doctor left after he reminded me to schedule another appointment for next month.

"Thank you," I whispered as Edward helped me out of the gown and back into my clothes.

After setting up my next appointment, Edward and I walked hand in hand out to the parking lot. I hated that we hadn't come together, as that meant we would have to drive back home separately.

"I'll see you back at the house?" he asked like I would be going anywhere else. I shook my head with a laugh and smiled at him. "I'm serious," he grinned. "What if you had other plans?"

"Those plans would include you. You do know this is the first night you've come home on time right?" I hated to give him a hard time, but I didn't want him to think I desired to do anything but spend time with him.

"Come on, Bella. We've talked about this, you knew it would be difficult while I was training."

"Yeah, but talking about it and experiencing it are two different things," I huffed as I pulled my keys out of my purse and unlocked my car. Edward's hand was on the door handle as the locks unlatched and he opened it wide for me. As I slid into the driver's seat I felt bad for bringing up his tardiness when he had made such an effort to get to my appointment. He was trying, it was just hard to get used to.

"I love you," he whispered, his face inches from mine as he leaned into the car.

I gave him an apologetic smile, mumbling that I loved him too. Meeting him halfway, I brushed my lips against his in a soft kiss and then started the engine.

I took my usual drive home, following the speed limit taking a little extra time as I attempted to clear my head and prepare myself to spend the weekend with Edward without any distracting thoughts. I arrived home, to an empty house. Heading up the stairs I found a pair of sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts to change into. I figured Edward would be right behind me, but when I ventured downstairs to pull out something for dinner I realized he still hadn't made it home yet. And I began to worry.

"Honey, I'm home," Edward hollered as he strolled into the kitchen with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there, Mr. Masen?" I asked relived that he was home and safe as he kissed me and winked.

"Just something I picked up for my beautiful fiancée," he said as he pulled a bundle of flowers from behind his back. "I'm sorry, baby. I know it's hard to be a part of this right now. But I am so happy to be here with you, even if it is only for a short time."

"Thank you, honey," I said against his mouth and kissed him. "I'm sorry too. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave."

"Me too, baby. Which is why I think we need to have a day that's just for you and me. That's why the house is empty," he murmured in my ear as his lips danced along my cheek.

"Friday nights are just for us?" I asked trying to understand what he was saying. It sounded like such a great idea. A day for just the two of us, and it didn't matter what we were doing as long as we were alone, together.

"Well, this weekend it's Friday and Sunday, but for the rest of my stay, it'll be Sunday's. And even when we have to be apart, then we can be together in our thoughts. What do you think?"

I smiled and nodded my agreement and rolled my eyes as he picked me up and carried me upstairs to our room. It was the little things like wanting to make sure we had a day to ourselves that made me fall a little bit more in love with him every day. Everything else was forgotten as we burrowed ourselves under the covers and spent the night reacquainting ourselves with each other.

That's exactly what we did for the next two weeks. He and I worked hard during the week, spending the evenings that he was home with my family and our friends before retiring to our room. He would wake me up in the middle of the night or early in the morning for a round of lovemaking when he needed it. I only did it a couple of times though, because I wasn't quite comfortable with my changing body just yet.

Three days before our wedding I came home from school and was immediately bombarded with the women in my family. Rosalie had flown in early for the rehearsal and to spend some time with me so I wasn't surprised to see her, but I was shocked to see her already in her maid of honor dress.

"Oh my, hi," I squealed as I hugged her. "What are you doing in your dress?"

I saw her eyes dart over to my mother who cleared her throat and took my hand. We passed several people including Jasper, Edward's father and a couple of his Army friends. Leading me up the stairs, she stepped just outside of my bedroom and hugged me.

"Just don't question anything, sweetheart. That boy loves you so much," she whispered as she kissed me and left me stunned in the hallway. What was that supposed to mean? I knew he loved me, but all this hush-hush was starting to make me anxious.

The door opened and Edward stepped out in his dress greens, looking more handsome than I had ever seen him before. I mean he was always extremely good looking but there was just something about a man in uniform, that could bring me to my knees.

"Hi, beautiful," he murmured. Taking my hand and pulling me into the room. His hands rested lightly on my hips as his eyes undressed me.

"What's going on?" I questioned as my nerves started to get the best of me.

"Our deployment date's been moved up." Was all he said as he looked at me. His face void of expression.

"When?" I asked. He had told me earlier that they would give him a window, that he would be departing in so he could be prepared to leave at a moment's notice.

"Monday," he said as he stood up strong and tall. "I didn't want to marry you and leave you the next morning. So, if you're willing- I'd like to get married tonight. Then we can have the weekend together before I have to leave."

With tears in my eyes I looked up at the soldier in front of me. _My Soldier_. His unconditional love for me had brought us to where we were today, he'd shown me sides of myself I never knew I had .

"Edward," I sighed trying to give him a little bit of hesitation. "I love you. Of course I'll marry you tonight and would love nothing more than to spend the rest of the weekend with my _husband_."

* * *

*sob* I know it's soon, but we know everything will work out. Because if it didn't...what would be the point? You guys are so awesome with your reviews, I just love you and can't thank you enough! Thanks to my beta Kris and Kassiah my bestie for working their magic! Tammy for pre-reading...I just don't know what I would do without all of this generosity! Outfits thanks to AmberDK are posted on the blog.

I'll be submitting a piece for Fandom for Preemies that's an outtake to this story, so go...get signed up to receive the compilation of all of your favorite authors! Link on Profile and Blog.

Don't forget we're still accepting TwiGirls applications til 9/15! You can now submit your Anonymous Blue-Collarward One-Shots! Speaking of Blue-Collarward...anybody have a nice little rec for me? O/S or multi-chap. Seriously...I need a sweaty Edward that is good with his hands!


	7. Goodbye My Lover

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks to THE READERS, my beta Kris, MY Kassiah for telling me where I need MORE, my prereaders and Amber for always doing polyvore for me! Smooches girls!

***Possible tissue alert ahead.

* * *

_Previously_

"_Our deployment date's been moved up." Was all he said as he looked at me. His face void of expression. _

"_When?" I asked. He had told me earlier that they would give him a window, that he would be departing in so he could be prepared to leave at a moment's notice._

"_Monday," he said as he stood up strong and tall. "I didn't want to marry you and leave you the next morning. So, if you're willing- I'd like to get married tonight. Then we can have the weekend together before I have to leave."_

_With tears in my eyes I looked up at the soldier in front of me. His unconditional love had brought us where we were today, he'd shown me sides of myself I knew nothing about._

"_Edward," I sighed trying to give him a little bit of hesitation. "I love you. Of course I'll marry you tonight and would love nothing more than to spend the rest of your time here with my husband."_

**BPOV**

On Monday morning I woke up in the arms of my naked husband. My body, sprawled across his, his hand resting lightly on the back of my thigh. I could feel certain _parts_ of him stirring as I struggled to get closer to him.

The wedding had been amazing and beautiful, exactly like we had planned it to be. Just a little bit sooner than expected, which was quite alright with me. I was glad Edward had taken the initiative and moved it up. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like getting married last night and then saying goodbye to him today. The thought of him leaving me later today made me sad and I let my mind wander to the happier memories of our wedding ceremony.

_Once Edward told me about the ceremony being moved up, we had about eight seconds before the door was thrown open and Alice, Rose, my mom and aunt crashed our intimate little love-fest. It took them approximately thirty minutes to stuff me into my dress, make my hair and makeup look presentable and get me down to the beach with everything still in tact before the ceremony was to start. _

_For anybody else, it would have been impossible, but they didn't let me or Edward down. We made it down the front steps and around the side of the house where the chairs were set up. Anybody that could make it, had. Even the friends of Edward's from the base. They would be leaving at the same time Edward was, but they were there for him, for US, now to show their support._

_Walking down the aisle toward Edward was like a dream come true. Seeing him in his uniform standing there, waiting for me to promise myself to him forever brought a smile a mile wide to my face and made me feel as if I would burst with happiness. Whatever words the minister spoke were lost to me as I stared into the eyes of my future and heard nothing, saw nothing except for the love, passion, and devotion in my soon to-be-husband's eyes. Neither of us were quite done with our written vows yet, so we just spoke honestly, from the heart._

"_Bella, I promise to spend everyday for the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you. How thankful I am that our paths led us here, to this day and to each other. You and our child will never want for anything as long as I'm alive. You two are who I'm coming home to, baby," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. _

_The minister cleared his throat and broke the moment as we laughed along with our family and friends. When I was done with my vows, the minister gave Edward permission to kiss his bride. I jumped into his arms as he bent forward to kiss me. Though he was surprised, he caught me, swinging me around and lifting me higher off the ground, while kissing me intensely._

_Edward carried me back down the aisle not putting me down until our guests approached us with their congratulations, and even then he continues to hold me close. I met several of the other army wives and was told that we would be getting together while the men were gone. They seemed so much more at ease with things than I was. I guess having years or even months of marriage behind you before you sent your soldier off would make things a little less unknown. I knew they shared the same fears I did. The same what ifs that came with the uncertainty of war. They just did a better job at hiding it._

Edward and I had spent the last two days in this room, only leaving to feed ourselves and have dinner with my family and his dad last night since Edward would be leaving today. _Leaving_. I wasn't ready for him to leave me just yet though, I thought as I rolled off of him and on to my side snuggling up to him. My fingers began their descent as they swept along the naked form of my sexy husband. When they met with the silky skin of his morning wood a hiss escaped his mouth but I had yet to see those beautiful green eyes to let me know he had actually woken up.

I continued my exploration as I ran a single finger up and down his length. Watching it harden further under my touch made my own body begin to stir with desire. I reached between my legs to feel the evidence of my arousal, then brought my wet fingers back to him. Edward must have woken up because his hand reached out and grabbed mine.

I tried to stay in the moment with him, not letting the fact that this would be our last time together for quite a while cloud my thoughts. My body wanted him, always needed him and this morning was no different. I wanted this one last time before he left so he could always look back and remember with fond memories our last morning together wrapped up in each other.

Bringing my hand to his mouth he kissed each finger one by one, before wrapping his tongue around each of them sucking my wetness from them. He moaned, closing his eyes. Taking his hand, that had been holding my fingers to his mouth, he ran his own fingers through my wetness, swirling a single digit around my swollen bundle and causing me to buck against his hand. Chuckling, he pulled me closer to him into the same position we had been when I woke up, with me laying almost completely across him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered as he bumped his nose against mine and kissed me.

"Mmm, morning."

Reaching between us I grasped his shaft with my right hand and guided him closer to where I was needy for him but he stopped me. I groaned, and he just smiled at me and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered as flipped us so that he was now hovering over me.

"I love you too," I replied happily as I kissed him.

The feel of his fingers as he caressed my skin, the look in his eyes as his body covered mine, the tender, reverent kisses he pressed against my skin were just a reminder for me that this was actually goodbye.

"Don't cry, baby," he shushed me as he entered me. Dropping his head, he placed open mouthed kisses against my neck as I stroked his back. Our bodies moved as one. We made the sweetest love not knowing how long it would be before he could come back to me.

I knew I had to be strong for him, so after those initial tears, I forced myself to stop before I really began. I savored the way his hands brushed the hair from my face. His breath washing over me as he whispered all the things he loved about me; all of the things he would miss. Even with my emotions running high, I stayed with Edward in the moment, thriving underneath him. Just loving the feel of him. The intensity of our love.

I didn't think I could ever tire of the way it felt to have Edward moving inside of me. Reaching places I could never reach myself. He knew me. He was a part of me just as I was a part of him. My body recognized the feelings he was evoking and I felt my impending release moments before Edward found his.

After a few moments, Edward rolled off of me and scooted down to the end of the bed.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to miss you too," he whispered as he placed kisses against my stomach. "You're going to make daddy proud, aren't you? You'll be big and strong by the time I come back. "

"Oh, Edward."

It broke my heart that he wasn't just saying goodbye to me this time, but our baby as well. Our baby that would more than likely be born before he got to come back to us.

I ran my fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his neck as he said goodbye to our little one. He looked up at me and I saw tears in the eyes of my strong soldier. With one final kiss for our baby he came back up to me.

"I'm sorry it's harder for you this time," I whispered as I wiped away the single tear that had fallen from his eyes. I had _never _seen Edward cry before.

"I'm not, I'm glad I have you two to come home to. You're what I'm fighting for, Bella."

As Edward pressed his lips against mine once again, his phone rang and he reached behind him to the night stand to get it.

"Masen," he answered in his super serious I'm in the Army tone. Sighing I laid back and stretched. Glancing up at him I saw that he wasn't smiling. And I knew this was it.

"Yes, sir. I understand," He said as he hung up the phone and laid it back on the night stand. "I deploy in three hours."

~*0*~

Arriving on base Edward had to secure some things for us, now that I was his wife before his departure. He had all of the paperwork ready, so we just had to file the martial status change, register his revised will and I had my picture taken for my new military dependent ID so that I could access the base by myself if I ever needed it. When things were finalized we headed over to where he was to meet his unit.

After Edward parked the car he grabbed his bag and reached for my hand. Lacing my fingers with his I followed him onto the grass across from where the bus would pick him up. Dropping his bag, he sighed and pulled me against him.

"I hate this," I whispered, breaking the silence.

"I know you do, but this is what we signed up for."

"I know." Even though that wasn't entirely true because he was in the Army when I met him, though I had agreed to it the moment I accepted his marriage proposal and took his last name.

Silence lingered between us as we looked into each others eyes. I knew our time was limited, so I reached into my purse and pulled out my letter for him. He cracked a smile as I handed him the envelope with his name on it.

"What's this?" he asked as he turned it over.

"Don't open it 'til you leave. I just," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I just thought since I wrote you a letter last time you left, I would do it again."

"Well," he paused as he reached into his inside jacket pocket with a smirk. "I wrote you one too."

I was shocked that he had thought to write me a letter before he left. Since I wouldn't be able to keep him with me physically, I would keep this with me as a connection to him.

"I love you," I breathed as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He ran his tongue lightly against my lip deepening the kiss lifting me off the ground as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I heard someone call for the soldiers and knew that our time was over. Reluctantly, I relinquished my hold on him as he set me back on the ground. Resting his forehead against mine he kissed me one last time.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered and then he reached down, grabbed his gear and walked away. With one final glance and a sad smile, he got on the bus and I stayed there until the bus disappeared from my sight, taking the man I loved more than anything with the exception of our baby growing inside of me, with it.

Somehow I managed to drive home, my mother helped me up the stairs and into bed and that's where I stayed for the rest of the night.

I must have fallen asleep sometime after she had brought up some soup for me because when I woke up it was morning and Alice was sitting on my bed.

"Good morning, sunshine," she smiled at me as she smoothed my bed head away from my face.

"Hmph," I grunted at her as I buried my face back against the pillow.

"Come on, Bella. I have the day off and Jamie is in school. You aren't going to deprive me of hanging out with you when we're both off, are you?" she asked as she laid down next to me and tucked her hands under her head.

I made another grunting noise as she continued to run her hands up and down my back. I wasn't ready to get up yet, I had to pee but I knew if I got out of bed she wouldn't let me back in.

After a few minutes I gave up and rolled out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom, without a word to her.

"Don't take too long, we have spa appointments in an hour," she hollered after me. I just grunted and rolled my eyes.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I came back into my room to find it empty with the exception of the new outfit laying on my freshly made bed. Sighing I picked up the the sundress and held it up against myself as I gazed into the mirror. Stepping away from the mirror I dropped my towel and pulled it over my head, grabbed the sweater she had laid with it and went into the bathroom to fluff my hair a little more and apply some lip gloss.

Slowly, I made my way down the stairs and found my mother and Alice chatting away.

"Hey guys, where's dad?" I asked. For the few weeks my parents had been here my dad had managed to spend the mornings with us before he worked the late afternoon and evening shifts at the hospital a few times a week.

"He went into the hospital early. I'm glad to see you up and walking around. Would you like some breakfast dear?" my mother asked me as she added another plate to the counter and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"That would be great, I'm starving."

Both of them laughed as I rolled my eyes, just thankful for yet another day of waking up without even a hint of nausea.

"What do you have planned for today, Alice?"

"Oh, you know. The usual," she said with a flip of her hand.

"Shopping or the spa?" I questioned with a groan. The spa sounded enticing, but I really wasn't in the mood to shop. However, I was getting to the point where things were getting a bit snug so shopping for a few outfits wouldn't be a bad idea I just wasn't going to tell her that.

"But not just any shopping though, baby shopping."

"Alice, we don't even know the sex of the baby."

"I know, but we can buy things for you and a few things for the baby. They make a lot of cute things that work for both genders because a lot of couples are choosing to be surprised."

"Did you and Jake know what you were having?"

"We did, I found out so I told him when he called me one night. That was a few years ago, so before the Internet had any kind of presence like it does now. Jake had known that I had an appointment earlier in the week so when he called those were the first words out of his mouth."

"That's cute, I don't even know what Edward and I are going to do. Since I am not far enough along to know before he left, I just figured we would find out when the little one arrives."

While Alice and I chatted I quickly ate the plate of food my mother had placed in front of me and then we were off on Alice's version of a cheer-up-Bella day. It was several hours later when Alice dropped me off at home and I couldn't have pictured a better way to spend my first day without Edward. I was even glad she had kept me out so late since I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping without him tonight.

As I undressed, I laid the letter he gave me on the nightstand and stripped back the covers before getting in bed. Crawling underneath the sheets I scooted closer to his side and switched his pillow with mine, loving the smell of Edward that permeated the air around it.

After I was settled I turned on the bedside lamp and picked up the envelope. Nothing had changed since I read it yesterday, I was sure but I took comfort in knowing that I could have him with me, even if only in this small way. The outside of the envelope was blank, and there was the single page inside.

_Bella, Baby,_

_I love you. I don't know how I got so lucky that I now have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way, but I'll be counting my blessings everyday._

_I know this is hard on you I'm so glad you have your family and Alice with you, taking care of you when I can't be there. Even though I've lived overseas for the majority of my military career, this is totally different. I've never been to war, I'm scared baby._

_I'll miss you every minute of everyday and don't even think about having our baby until I get back. I am coming back to you, baby. There isn't a thing in this world that could keep me away from you. Be strong, and don't ever forget how much I love you and our little baby._

_Always,_

_Edward

* * *

_

A/N: Since you got two chapters within a few weeks of each other, I know this one seems like it's been forever, sorry. Thanks so much for reading! In honor of #fandomloveday on twitter I'm challenging myself to reply to reviews today!

Many thanks to those of you that are sticking around for my crazy update schedule, I don't think you have any idea how much it means when people read, review, pimp or ReTweet. It's shocking to still get reviews and it keeps me in the mood to write.

I wrote a O/S for the Fandom For Preemies which becomes available in November and will be working on something for Fandom Against Domestic Violence which will be available in January. Links on my profile page!

Rec(s): One that I just read. _The Long Way Home_ by Magnolia822 won 1st place in the Picture is Worth a Thousand Words Contest. It's amazing, read it.

_Parachute_ by KitsuShel is another one that I read recently and...you should read that one too.


	8. I'll Be Missing You

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks to THE READERS (seriously you guys are great), my beta Kris, MY Kassiah for telling me where I need MORE, and Amber for always doing polyvore for me! Smooches girls!

* * *

_Previously_

While Alice and I chatted I quickly ate the plate of food my mother had placed in front of me and then we were off on Alice's version of a cheer-up-Bella day. It was several hours later when Alice dropped me off at home and I couldn't have pictured a better way to spend my first day without Edward. I was even glad she had kept me out so late since I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping without him tonight.

As I undressed, I laid the letter he gave me on the nightstand and stripped back the covers before getting in bed. Crawling underneath the sheets I scooted closer to his side and switched his pillow with mine, entranced by the smell of Edward that permeated the air around it.

After I was settled I turned on the bedside lamp and picked up the envelope. Nothing had changed since I read it yesterday, I was sure but I took comfort in knowing that I could have him with me, even if only in this small way. The outside of the envelope was blank, and there was the single page inside.

_Bella, Baby,_

_I love you. I don't know how I got so lucky that I now have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way, but I'll be counting my blessings everyday._

_I know this is hard on you I'm so glad you have your family and Alice with you, taking care of you when I can't be there. Even though I've lived overseas for the majority of my military career, this is totally different. I've never been to war, I'm scared baby._

_I'll miss you every minute of everyday and don't even think about having our baby until I get back. I am coming back to you, baby. There isn't a thing in this world that could keep me away from you. Be strong, and don't ever forget how much I love you and our little baby._

_Always,_

_Edward_

**BPOV**

_**End of October**_

I continued to read the letter Edward had given me when he left every day. Even though I had the whole thing memorized now, I kept it in my wallet and would pull it out whenever I missed him. Every second of every day I thought of him, what he was doing, was he safe, did he miss me as much as I missed him? I went back to work, and continued on with my day-to-day activities, but it just wasn't the same. Teaching didn't bring the sense of accomplishment that it once did. Alice had made plans that I would help her, my mom and my aunt Renee pass out candy on Halloween. I wanted to go trick or treating with her and Jamie, but she insisted that Anessy had offered to take him so she could stay and babysit me.

After work, she showed up with a suitcase that was almost bigger than she was. "Alice, you know my mom can watch out for me just as well, if not better than you can." I reminded my friend. She had been adamant that she be the one to stay with me during the peak Halloween hours when the majority of the children would be coming by for candy.

"Oh Bella, you know your mother isn't nearly as fun as I am," she giggled as she held up a pair of fairy wings.

"If you're just staying home with me then why are you looking for a costume?"

"We're not handing out candy without costumes, Bella."

"Nu huh, no way, Alice." There was no way she was getting me into a ccostume. I had to draw the line somewhere.

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about the fact that she would obviously expect me to dress up with her. She stood off to the side of her bed folding up the rest of the costumes and putting it neatly in a suitcase while she ignored my 'no'.

"What were you going to dress me up as anyway?" I asked, taking the bait.

She looked up then, a smile appeared on her face and she handed me a folded up item of clothing, already knowing I was caving.

"An Army wife of course!"

Sure enough, she had a pair of camouflage pants lying on the bed and a gray army shirt like the one I had stolen from Edward that I liked to wear around the house. She held it up and flipped it so I could see that the backside had our last name on it and a tiny number two after the Masen. So it looked like Masen squared. If that wasn't just the cutest thing I had ever seen. I wasn't sure if I should take a picture of just the outfit or actually one of me wearing it to send to Edward. He would definitely get a kick out of it.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Alice laughed. "I already took a picture of the back of the shirt for you, but maybe we should take one of you holding it to send to Edward. Or you could always put it on."

"I swear, Alice, it's like you can read my mind sometimes because you always know what I am going to say."

I shook my head and smiled for the camera as she stepped around me snapping pictures. She did know how to bring out the best in every situation. I really didn't know what I would have done without her over this last week. I hadn't heard from Edward yet. I knew he would call as soon as he could, but that didn't make the waiting any easier.

I chose not to dress up for Halloween to go to work this year since I wasn't really in the mood and didn't know if I wanted to wear the outfit Alice had chosen for me to the school. Even though it was cute, I wanted to save it for Halloween Night.

My phone rang just as I arrived home from work on Halloween. I didn't recognize the number but because I still hadn't heard from Edward, I answered without hesitation, hoping it would be him.

"Hello?"

"B-lla? Is that you, baby?" The connection was bad but it was definitely Edwards voice.

I smiled, speechless as tears pricked my eyes. I was ecstatic that he had called, yet a little apprehensive because I didn't really know what to say. My mind was working a mile a minute as I tried to formulate a thought.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied as I found my voice. "Oh my god, Edward. I miss you so much. So, you're there then? Tell me everything. I've been so worried about you. I'm so proud of you," I rushed out all at once, not pausing to let him get a word in.

After a slight pause, he answered, "Damn, it's so good to hear your voice, baby. We're here, not that I can tell you where here is but this is the first chance I had to call you. How are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm fine, we're both fine. We love you and we miss you. I read your letter to the baby all the time."

I heard him sigh on the other end. There was what seemed to be a delay in between each time one of us spoke. I assume he must be on a satelite phone.

"How's everybody else doing?"

"They're good, you know, trying to keep things positive for me. Alice is coming over in a little bit to help me hand out candy."

"That's right, it's Halloween over there, isn't it? Are you dressing up?"

"Yeah, I'll take a picture and send it to you. She's got me wearing one of your shirts." The more I thought about how happy that would make Edward, to see me in my costume the more excited I got to put it on. After setting my school bags in the office, I hurried up to our room to get dressed. Alice had already taken pictures, and I was a little bummed he would have to wait until he received his next care package before he got to see me in the special shirt.

"What are you doing, baby? You got quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh, I thought I would put my costume on while we were on the phone," I said as I heard him groan through the phone.

"Look baby, I gotta go. Take care of yourself and our little one and I'll talk to you as soon as I can. It probably won't be for a while, but I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I whispered as I heard him sigh then the click of the call ending.

I had managed to strip out of my pants while I was on the phone with him but couldn't find the energy after talking to him to continue getting dressed. I'd been so worried about Edward arriving that I was physically and mentally exhausted, but hadn't really let my body rest because I'd been so keyed up. The tears that had started when I heard his voice on the other line started back up again full force as I laid down on my bed and finally let my body rest.

That's exactly how Alice found me when she arrived thirty minutes later.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay?" she asked as she stepped into my room and shut the door.

"I'm fine, Ali," I sighed.

"You say that, but you don't look fine sweetie. You're half naked. Did something happen?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"No Ali, nothing happened. Well, Edward called and that's why I'm only half dressed."

Her mouth formed an "O" before a grin appeared on her face.

"Ew, no. Nothing like that. I was getting ready to put on my costume when he called. Well I was on the phone with him and thought I would get dressed while he was talking. Then when he said goodbye I didn't really have the strength to continue."

I shrugged, not sure if she would really understand where I was coming from. I didn't even completely understand it myself.

"Well, let's get you up and dressed. I want to take pictures of all of us together before Anessy and Jamie leave for trick-or-treating."

**Middle of November**

I received a phone call on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving from Jasper letting me know when his flight would be arriving the next day..

"You'll be there to pick me up?" he asked as I tried to garner the appropriate level of excitement that my best friend was coming for a visit. It was just hard to be excited about anything these days.

"Yes, of course. I suppose Alice will probably be with me as well," I said slyly. Neither one of them had made an effort to keep their interest in each other a secret. I remembered Alice's reaction to the smooth talking southern gentleman that had swept her off her feet quite literally at mine and Edward's wedding reception.

"_Bella," Alice hollered enthusiastically as Edward and I made our way across the dance floor. "You look so gorgeous. How did the rest of the pictures go?"_

"_I think they went well," Edward replied with a smirk as I elbowed him and pulled Alice to the side._

"_They went fine, but you know how I am with being the center of attention."_

_She laughed, but I'm sure she understood where I was coming from or at least she would one day. I watched Edward and a couple of his Army buddies goofing off on the other side of the stage, I could not seen to keep my eyes off of him. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were standing between us and I saw that Jasper's eyes were trained on Alice and I._

"_Hey, Alice," I paused trying to figure out what was close to him that she could go get for me. "Do you think you could go see if Edward is ready for another dance? I think I'm going to sit down for a minute. Maybe you could get him to grab a drink for me on his way over, too."_

"_Sure, Bella. No problem.."_

_She turned away from me and passed in front of the stage just as somebody stepped directly into her path knocking her off balance. She was close enough to Jasper that he reached out and caught her swooping her up making it look like they could have been just finishing up a dance. He smiled down at her before he helped her stand upright. _

_I saw a small exchange pass between them before she was running back over to me, my request to retrieve Edward completely forgotten._

"_Oh my God, Bella. Did you see that?" she asked out of breath as she looked over to where Jasper was still standing and looking directly at us._

"_I sure did. Why are you over here talking to me when you could totally be getting with him?"_

"_Oh come on, Bella. I have a kid. That makes things a little more complicated than I'm sure your friend is ready for."_

I didn't argue with her at the time and I still didn't know exactly how Jasper felt about Alice having a son, but it certainly didn't stop him or _her_ asking about the other whenever I talked to one of them.

"She will?" He tried to sound unenthusiastic, but I could hear the smile in his voice. He promised to call before his flight left and tried to make me laugh when I brought up how different next years Thanksgiving would be.

I had a love-hate relationship with the wonky hormone induced emotions that I had been dealing with on a daily basis. Pregnancy hormones were in full swing and there were times I thought I surely wouldn't make it to the next day without freaking out and breaking down in tears. The next day was Thanksgiving and it seemed it was going to be one of those days when I didn't want to get out of bed and face a day of family and friends without Edward.

"Bella, you have a delivery, dear."

My mother knocked on my door as she stepped into the room with a basket full of...stuff. Peaking inside, I saw the basket had parenting magazines, baby books, lots of chocolate, gift certificates to the spa Alice and Rose had taken me to awhile back but I had no idea where it had come from.

Looking up at my mother I shrugged my shoulders. "Who do you think it's from?"

"I think there's a card sweetie, maybe you should read it."

"I bet it's from Alice," I mumbled to myself as I slid my finger under the seal and heard it rip open. The small white envelope resembled the envelopes that Edward and I had used while he was in Germany but it didn't dawn on me until I opened up the letter and saw his unmistakable handwiritng inside that it would actually be from him.

The smile on my face continued to grow as I read over the letter he'd written and how thoughtful my husband really was.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I love you so much, baby. I knew that things were going to be quite difficult for us while I was deployed with letters being spordtic and phone calls all but non-existent so I've decided to go about this a different way. You'll still be receiving letters from me, whenever I can get one out to you, but I also wrote you letters before I left home. They'll be coming to you all sorts of ways. _

_I can't be there with you and it sucks that I'm missing so many things during your pregnancy. You just keep yourself and our baby healthy. That is what's important. Alice did help me pick out some of the things in the basket, but a lot of it I did myself. There should also be a little somethin' in there for our baby. _

_I love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that. And Happy Thanksgiving._

_Yours Forever - Edward_

"You're smiling through your tears, dear. I presume it's not from Alice, then?"

I shook my head and handed her the letter to read.

"Did you have any idea he was doing this?" I asked as it dawned on me that someone might have had to help him with the delivery.

"It was all Edward, honey. He loves you so much and he just hates it that he can't be here with you. Why don't you finish getting dressed before Alice and Jamie get here to pick you up to go to the airport to pick up Jasper."

I quickly dressed in Florida winter appropriate attire. Layers were my new friend. Ever since our first cold front of the season I had learned that you could never predict what the weather was going to do. My jeans, a short sleeved shirt layered with a long sleeved one were topped off with a scarf and a pea-coat while I pulled my flat boots on and headed downstairs to see what we had to eat before Alice arrived.

Alice knocked on the door just as I was finishing my omelet and came waltzing in the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said with a wave of her hand. "Did you have a good morning?"

"Yes, I did." I smirked at her before a grin broke out across my face. "Thank you, Ali," I whispered as I walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Jamie joined in as he wrapped his arms around our legs. He was such a cutie, it melted my heart and made me hope my kid was like him someday.

"You're welcome, Bella. You really did find a keeper in that man of yours," she giggled.

"I know."

"Alright, we don't have much time before Jaz's plane arrives. Let's get this show on the road. Bella, you've got a little something on your shirt so you should probably go change real quick before we leave."

I looked down and apparently it didn't matter that I had dressed in dark colors, the salsa from my omelet had turned my blue shirt a nice shade of purple where I had managed to drip down the front on me. I ran upstairs and grabbed a new short sleeved shirt to change into, tossing the dirty one in the laundry room on the way down and following Alice and Jamie out the door.

The drive to the airport didn't take long, but the wait at the airport was longer than I would have liked. Alice was bouncing her leg around as she anticipated Jasper's arrival while I tried to keep Jamie occupied with people watching.

"You see that lady over there?" I asked as I pointed to a woman that was probably in her seventh or eighth month of pregnancy. "I'm going to get big like that soon as the baby continues to grow in my tummy. We still have quite a bit of time before you get to meet him or her."

"How come you don't know if it's a boy or a girl? Mama said that you should have been able to tell by now."

I glanced over at Alice as she smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged her shoulders before standing and walking over to the arrivals monitor again to check to see if the plane had arrived yet. She knew why we were waiting to find out the gender, but it was killing her to not know what colors to buy.

"Well, Edward and I want it to be a surprise for when he and your daddy come back."

"You know Miss Anessy's gonna have a baby, but not anymore."

I shook my head and prepared to ask him what he meant but I heard Alice shriek as she wrapped her arms around a blond man that had just entered the baggage claim area where we were waiting. I couldn't see his face with her wrapped around him, but I could only assume it was Jasper. From the looks of it, it seemed that they were both not so shy about their blossoming feelings for each other now that they were together again.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said as Jamie and I approached him and he let go of Alice.

"Jasper, it's good to see you! Did you have a good flight?" I asked as I hugged him.

He talked about the long flight from Cali to Florida while he grabbed his bags and followed us out to the car continuing on to tell us about the last month of school.

"Hey, Bella? Remember how I told you I had looked into transferring over here?" he asked as he looked back at me from the passenger seat. I nodded my head, a little unsure if I was excited about this prospect or not. "I got accepted to the University of South Florida and I'll be moving down here after the New Year in time for spring semester."

After hearing the news, I realized I was relieved that he would be moving closer. I had missed my best friend, even after finding a long lost friend in Alice.

I glanced up at Alice through the rear view mirror and she had the biggest smile on her face as she nodded and kept glancing at Jasper as she held his hand. I knew he had wanted to move down here and initially I had feared that it was because of me. While that was probably true on some accounts, I also realized that I wasn't the only thing keeping his interest here now. Not with the way he and Alice couldn't seem to keep their eyes and apparently their hands off each other. Seeing them together made my heart hurt a little more than usual as I thought about Edward and what he might be doing right now.

Once back at my house, we got Jasper settled into one of the guest rooms while Alice and Jamie said their goodbyes. They would be back the next day but wanted to give us some time to catch up before the rest of our family and friends invaded my parents house for Thanksgiving tomorrow.

I had a lot of things I wanted to talk to Jasper about, starting with his developing relationship with my closest friend. I gave him what probably rivaled the Spanish Inquisition as I pestered him on everything from his motives for moving here to how he planned on handling the fact that she already had a built in family. He assured me that he was ready for Jamie, because he hadn't ever felt the way he did about Alice with anybody else. He brought up the fact that he had thought he was in love with me and only upon meeting Alice did he realize how different the love he had for me compared to her actually was.

"Don't get me wrong, Bella. I love you. Just not in the same way I love Alice. You're my best friend and like a sister to me. I feel like the protective older brother."

"I know, Jasper. You don't have to explain your feelings to me."

"I know I've only spent minutes with her, but Alice is exactly the kind of girl I never imagined would enter my life. She's become my whole world even in the short amount of time I've known her and I know it sounds crazy but I can't live without her anymore."

I laughed and shook my head. It wasn't crazy to me. Edward and I had spent more time together now, but it didn't change the fact that a lot of people still thought we were crazy for thinking our whirlwind romance would last us beyond his military career.

Jasper and I parted ways with a hug for the night and promised to talk more over the next few days. He would need to find a place to live unless he wanted to get a room on campus, but he wanted to spend some time over the next few days getting to know Jamie and Alice more. I offered to let him stay here as long as he needed to, if necessary.

On Thanksgiving, the house was full of people enjoying themselves while stuffing their mouths bellies full of the good home-style cooking that my mom and my aunt spent all day preparing. I don't think I had enjoyed and hated a holiday so much in my entire life. I hated the fact that I was having a good time and yet Edward wasn't here. I invited Edward Sr. over for dinner and he had shown up with a guest of the female variety. I couldn't wait to talk to Edward about this new lady friend that his dad seemed completely smitten with. I had no idea how Edward would feel about his dad finding someone that could potentially take his mom's place, but I was giddy with joy every time I saw at the smile on Edward Sr.'s face.

When everybody started to leave for the evening, I offered to keep Jamie for the night if Alice and Jasper wanted to spend some more time together. Of course, I only mentioned this to Alice. She thanked me and dragged Jasper out the door, leaving Jamie and I to entertain ourselves for the rest of the evening.

As I lay in bed that night with Jamie cuddled up against me, I couldn't help but think of what nights like this would feel like with Edward, myself, and our little one. I missed Edward so much but I couldn't help but smile as I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a full bed and the warmth of our love surrounding us.

* * *

Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving if you're in the United States and celebrate it!

Chapter 8 Song and Outfits are up on the blog. (Link on profile)

Instead of giving rec(s) because I really only can tell you to go read stories by SydneyAlice if you haven't read any of her stuff because she's awesome. Anyway, off track...I want to know where you go to get your rec(s). Is there a site you go to? Do you just ask on Twitter? Tell me, I'm curious if rec'ing at the end of a chapter is even wanted anymore!


	9. You're Not Here

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks to **THE READERS** (seriously you guys are AMAZING and ILY), my beta Kris, Teacher1209 for prereading, and Amber for always doing polyvore for me! Smooches girls!

* * *

_Previously_

_On Thanksgiving, the house was full of people enjoying themselves while stuffing their mouths bellies full of the good home-style cooking that my mom and my aunt spent all day preparing. I don't think I had enjoyed and hated a holiday so much in my entire life. I hated the fact that I was having a good time and yet Edward wasn't here. I invited Edward Sr. over for dinner and he had shown up with a guest of the female variety. I couldn't wait to talk to Edward about this new lady friend that his dad seemed completely smitten with. I had no idea how Edward would feel about his dad finding someone that could potentially take his mom's place, but I was giddy with joy every time I saw at the smile on Edward Sr.'s face._

_When everybody started to leave for the evening, I offered to keep Jamie for the night if Alice and Jasper wanted to spend some more time together. Of course, I only mentioned this to Alice. She thanked me and dragged Jasper out the door, leaving Jamie and I to entertain ourselves for the rest of the evening._

_As I lay in bed that night with Jamie cuddled up against me, I couldn't help but think of what nights like this would feel like with Edward, myself, and our little one. I missed Edward so much but I couldn't help but smile as I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a full bed and the warmth of our love surrounding us._

**EPOV**

**_End of November/Beginning of December_  
**

"Masen," Paul hollered at me as he walked through the tent into the sleeping quarters.

I shoved my letter writing stuff back into the front pocket of my pack and then shoved it under my bed with my boot. I had been trying to write Bella a letter for days, but the words just weren't coming to me. I'm sure she got tired of me telling her how much I loved her and missed her, but what else was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't tell her where I was and I didn't want to go into details of what it was really like here. I couldn't even be sure that if I sent her a Christmas card or said Happy New Year that she'd actually get it while it was still relevant.

While my thoughts continued to prattle around in my head about Bella I heard some commotion from the front of the quarters.

"What's going on out there?" I asked as Paul took a seat beside me.

"One of the guys' wives sent him some Christmas decorating shit and they decorated the front of all the tents. There's also girls out there man and they're all over Jake!" The fact that this was highly out of character didn't seem to phase him as he swayed and dropped onto a neighboring cot.

"What about Nessy? Two days ago he couldn't shut up about how much he loved her and now he can't keep his hands to himself? Is he wasted?" I asked more to myself than Paul. It did not matter as I got no response anyway because when I looked towards where he was laying, I noticed he was passed out.

I shook my head and tried to listen for more sounds coming from the other area but I couldn't make out anything specific. I sure as hell didn't want to get caught in some mess if something really was going on out there. Bella would kick my sorry ass if I willingly participated in anything other than my mission while I was here. And somehow I just knew she would find out.

How the hell did girls get here anyway? Are they from around here? Because I'm pretty sure that's not something that should be happening. Or girls as in fellow soldiers like Irina and Siobhan that also shouldn't be in here in the male sleeping quarters.

I stood up and sauntered out to the front of the tent where several of the guys were gathered. Sure enough Paul had been telling the truth. There were in fact women standing there, in next to nothing. One of them was straddling Jake and was busy pouring a bottle of alcohol into a blind-folded Jake's wide open mouth. Our American flag was hanging on one wall of the tent and lights had been strung up around the edges.

"What's going on out here?" I yelled over the hooting and hollering coming from the guys. Not one of them acknowledged me until the girl that wasn't trying to ride Jake looked back at me and strutted toward me. I backed up as soon as she was within touching distance, but that didn't deter her at all. I ended up back in the bunk area with Paul, hoping he would wake up and keep her away from me.

"Help me out, man!" I hollered just as she lunged for me and tripped over something. Slow motion and all I didn't have time to move and she fell right on top of me, heavy as a horse.

I thrashed around on the cot while the heavy body rolled around on top of me, trying to regain its' footing. Words escaped me as I realized it was dark and I was struggling because I was in my sleeping bag where I'd apparently been crashed out cold. The heavy body I thought was an untamed seductress was actually Jake's drunk-ass as the guys tried to dump him on his cot and he ended up tripping and falling on top of me, effectively waking me from the fucked up nightmare I had found myself in.

"Masen," Paul hollered as he tried to get Jake back on his bed. "Could you give me a little assistance? Tried to get your help earlier but you were dead to the world. Good dreams about Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the cluster-fuck of a dream. Man I missed Bella. Even in my dreams I was scared of fucking up and losing her forever.

I helped get Jake situated in his cot, not even bothering to remove his boots, then pulled my letter to Bella back out determined to express just how much I missed her.

**BPOV**

The sounds of a healthy heartbeat could be heard from the speakers of the sonogram machine as the technician moved the wand around my stomach.

"There's a good shot. Have you made a decision yet?" she asked with a smile.

Initially Edward and I had decided while we wanted to know the sex of the baby, we didn't want to hear about it separately. I convinced him it wasn't imperative that we know and that we would just be surprised when the baby came. However, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to know. I wondered if I could just have the technician write it on a couple pieces of paper to be sealed in envelopes. I would keep one with me and send one off to Edward.

"Is there anyway you can look but not tell me then write it down and seal it in a couple of envelopes?"

"Your man's deployed?" She asked as her smile faltered a little.

"He is, and we wanted to find out together but I wasn't far enough along when he deployed. I can't complain. He was here for a little bit of the pregnancy and at least one appointment, I know that's more than some military families get."

"I can do that. Let me just grab a couple of pieces of stationary and I'll be right back with those envelopes."

"Thank you."

She left the room and I let my thoughts wander to the countless women that had been in this very room, alone. I hated being alone for things like this, but since I had heeded Edward's request and let him talk me into visiting a recommended doctor on base nobody else could come with me since the security was so high.

"Here you go," the tech said as she handed me two envelopes. "I think that's cool to get them in sealed envelopes. Are you going to send it to him right away?"

I looked at her and nodded. She didn't seem surprised; it must have been a common thing for military wives to do.

When I got home from the doctors appointment and since I didn't have to go into work today, I got out my stationary and sat at my desk as I wrote a letter to send with the sonogram photo and the envelope that had our babies sex it.

_Dear Edward,_

_I went to see the doctor on base again today. I really like Doctor Carson; she's spunky and really sweet. I also had another sonogram done today. Everything looked great and the baby is healthy. There's a special surprise along with the picture this time. I know we talked about waiting to find out the sex, but I think this might be a cool way to find out what we're having. _

_Don't worry; I haven't looked at it yet. If you choose to open it as soon as you get this, which I'm hoping you will, just make sure you reenact your reaction for me the next time we talk. I'll be waiting to hear from you before I open my envelope. _

_It was so weird being in the hospital today, by myself. Knowing that I wasn't the first, or the last to go through a pregnancy alone kind of spurred me into a bit of a better mood. I loved knowing that I had a connection with the other wives and moms that have soldiers fighting with you. _

_How have you been? I found a letter from you the other day. I was looking in your sock drawer for some socks and saw a pink piece of paper folded up. How did you know I would go looking in your sock drawer while you were gone? I know, I'm always cold and that's probably a dead giveaway. Your socks are just so much warmer than mine. _

_Christmas is less than a month away and I'm excited and a little sad all at the same time. This will be out first Christmas together as a married couple, but it will also be our first Christmas apart. I miss you so much it's hard to function sometimes, but somehow I do. _

_Our little one is a little over a pound according to one of the books you got me. Can you believe that? I felt the baby kick for the first time this morning, he or she is getting to be so big. I wish you were here to feel it. The book also says that our baby can hear sounds so I've started talking to it, telling it all about its' wonderful Daddy. I also sing to it when I lay in our bed at night trying to fall asleep without you here holding me._

_I love you, Edward and I can't wait to hear your voice again. Stay safe and I'll talk to you soon, baby._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I spent the weeks leading up to Christmas shopping for family and friends with Alice, my mom and my aunt. They couldn't seem to make it out of a store without purchasing at least one thing for the baby and/or mommy. I loved them, and I know they were buying things because they loved me and the baby but it just reminded me of the fact that Edward wasn't here to share all this with me. Though anytime I had doubts about making it through this pregnancy without him I would find one of the notes he'd left placed around our room and various places throughout the house, or something he _had_ picked out for me would arrive with promises of his return.

We would be having Christmas dinner in a few days, but Alice and I were busy helping Jasper plan his move from California. He'd put her in charge of putting together a list of some apartments close to campus that he could look at upon his arrival. She had the list made in a matter of hours and had finally talked me into accompanying her on this mission.

Alice had Monday off from work and so I decided I would take the day off also. I felt bad calling in sick when I really wasn't sick even though my kids would enjoy a free day. I took enough sick time for the doctor's appointments and at least with a scheduled day off, I could prepare a lesson plan for the sub.

When she showed me the first apartment and I got cross-eyed at all of the different paint colors on the wall she reminded me that I knew Jasper better than she did and to give her my honest opinion.

"Alice, I know how you are with decorating and you love your colors, but Jasper really is a bachelor. His apartment back home was all white walls. He had a damn ugly ass plaid couch and matching comforter set that he bought off of some older, wiser bachelor that had been doing it longer than he had."

"Gosh, Bella. You don't have to be so...honest. I mean it's not like he'll be the only person to set foot in the apartment."

I sighed, wondering if this was why she really wanted me here. She was worried about picking out something that she would like but Jasper wouldn't.

"Alice,"

"No, Bella. I mean, he's just up and moving here. I know we have this crazy connection and yeah, I kinda love him. It's just that I feel like we might want different things."

"What do you mean?"

"He's still in school. How many girlfriends has he had in the past or was he some sort of major player that didn't make commitments because he preferred to keep his options open? Huh?"

I laughed. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I apologized as I willed my words to be friendly because this wasn't her talking, it was her insecurities. "Are you for real? I'm kind of surprised that you guys have pledged your love for each other and yet you still don't know this. Jasper is the complete opposite of a womanizer. In fact I think it would hurt his feelings if you even insinuated that in his presence. He is the epitome of a Southern Gentleman and won't stand for a man that is anything like you just described."

Her eyes brightened as I continued on to tell her all of the friends Jaz had back at school, even the girls that had boyfriends and how their relationships were.

I could tell that she was feeling a bit better as she took me to half a dozen more apartments and we narrowed it down to two to show Jasper.

"So what time do you think he'll pull in?" she asked as we pulled up to Jamie's school.

"He gave me the whole 'according to my GPS I'll get in at blah, blah, blah' spiel, but I'm pretty sure he'll be here around midnight. Even with a few pit stops, and maybe a little nap on the road when he's just an hour from here because he's ultra cautious he shouldn't be in too late."

She got out and let Jamie into the back of my car where he immediately pulled out his game boy or PSP or whatever it is, popped his earphones in and totally ignored us which was fine by me.

"Have you told Jamie that Jaz might be spending a little more time with you guys once he's here?"

She just shrugged at me as she looked at her son in her visor mirror.

"You know he's been asking things about him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's totally curious about your son Alice."

She looked a little shocked by my revelation but she shouldn't have expected any less.

"Please don't give me that face, Alice. That boy loves you and in turn he's going to love your son too."

I let that sink in as we drove along the water toward a few shops. Jamie piped up when I asked where Alice wanted to eat and I gave him the stink eye because I thought he had been tuning us out.

Jamie suggested a local pizza joint that had a play place for kids that some of his friends from school had been talking about so we ended up there. The food wasn't too bad, could have been better. The thing that would keep me coming back was the free babysitting Alice and I got while Jamie played in the indoor play place where we could see a store employee watching them.

That evening I came home to find the first of Jasper's boxes sitting in one of the spare rooms on the lower level of the house. He was going to be staying here until he found a place of his own. We had plenty of room and I realized that I had really missed him. This would give us a chance to catch up.

"So, Jaz is really moving out here?" my father asked as I nodded. "Is he doing it for all the right reasons?"

My dad had always been very good at reading between the lines. He knew that part of Jasper moving here had to do with his feelings for both Alice and I.

"I think love is the best reason for anybody to follow their heart if they're given the opportunity."

Later that night while I was lying in bed, I thought about the answer I had given my father. If someone would have asked me months ago if I thought Jaz was moving for the right reasons I would have had to think hard about it. But now, having lived half a world away from Edward not once, but twice, I knew there wasn't any better reason to move leaps and bounds for the one you love.

Sure enough Jasper arrived around midnight just days before Christmas and things had settled into a nice routine for my family and friends. It almost seemed like I was watching a lot of the festivities from the outside instead of enjoying them. Whether I was focused on a task or not, half of my heart was always with Edward and it was making itself more known as each day past.

Christmas morning brought on another warm Florida day. I had high hopes that when or if Edward got stationed somewhere else we'd end up some place that had at least a few days of snow. I missed the seasons. Even though we enjoyed a little bit of the falling leaves, we didn't get to see the true beauty of nature as it sheds its previous skin and welcomes a new season.

With Edward gone, Alice and Jamie had become my constant. It's hard to remember a time where Alice wasn't my friend. Even though it'd only been a few months since we reconnected, it's like we had been best friends forever. Lately she was spending more and more time here, I have a feeling Jaz living here has something to do with it, and her and Jamie have become like members of the family. They even had their own rooms.

Anessy was going to visit family for the holidays so Alice and Jamie were going to spend the night here and spend Christmas with us. With Jamie in the house we didn't get to sleep in on Christmas morning as he had us up at the crack of dawn with his squeals of delight once he'd seen what Santa had brought him.

Watching the joy of a child such as Jamie opens his gifts was magnificent. I loved being able to see how truly pleased he was with every gift. Even the book that Jasper got him on the history of the wheel which probably wasn't on Jamie's list, brought a smile to his face. Of course, it wasn't as big a smile as when he opened Jasper's other gift.

For the past week all we'd heard about were two things. A PlayStation which I thought he was too young for, but Santa brought it to him anyway and a folding scooter. Well, since my parents offered to help Alice with the Santa gift because my dad couldn't wait to play it with Jamie, Jasper had told Alice he wanted to get him the scooter and he would get one for himself as well so they could ride together.

After Jamie was occupied with his abundance of gifts, the adults got their turn.

We were each taking turns opening a gift when my cell phone rang from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

I heard static and then the sound of Edward's voice.

"Baby?"

"Oh, Edward! It's so good to hear your voice. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby! I miss you and sure wish I could be there."

"Me too," I sighed as I frowned and looked at the faces of my friends and family as I stepped out of the room for a bit of privacy.

"Listen baby, I am sorry to rush this but the CO gave us each five minutes to call home as kind of a Christmas gift. So I don't have too long. I got your letter the other day and I have been itching to open it. Do you have your envelope, baby?"

"Yeah," I whispered as I wiped the tears that started to fall. "I have it right here."

"Don't cry, baby. You know I hate it when you cry, especially since I can't be there to make it better."

"Sorry," I sniffled. "You know I can't control it."

"I know," he sighed, sadly. "I'm going to break the seal and then we'll pull them out and look at them together, okay?"

I slid my finger under the flap of the envelope and heard the paper tear as I loosened the bond. The sound was heavy in the deafening silence of my empty room.

"Kay, mine's open."

He counted to three and I pulled the sonogram picture out of the envelope and gasped.

"We're having a boy," we both said at the same time.

* * *

So, what'd you think? I hope there was a little something for everyone in this chapter! You guys were faBulous with your reviews last time and I found the majority of you DO want me to ramble on about stories that I read so here it goes.

**Rec(s)** that totally caught, kept and dominated my attention recently -

**_Doctor's Orders_ by mybluesky** - lots of UST in this one, but NOT a lot of angst :) You can tell the author has been in and around a hospital because it feels so realistic!

**_Rapture_ by AydenMorgan** - insanely hot Undercoverward and a former Bellarina with some UST and then amazing lemons!

**_Days Like This_ by Soft Ragoo** - just wonderful, fluff! Sweet wanna-be-daddyward. *le sigh*

**_In the Deepest Space _by loss4words** - unlike anything you have probably read in FF. Alienward anybody?

Couple more things...you should definitely **FOLLOW me on Twitter**. *nods* Link is on my profile AND... there's a little something called _**Holiday Mail for Soldiers**_ going on right now where you can make cards and send them to one address and they will be rerouted to soldiers! Link's on my profile, but you have to postmark it by **THIS Friday, 12/10** so what are you waiting for? That's all for now, peace out and enjoy the cold weather!


	10. Counting the Minutes

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Yeah, I know it's been forever. Not going to give excuses, just know I've already written ahead for the next couple chapters. :) Thanks to **THE READERS** (seriously you guys are AMAZING and ILY), my Kassiah for keeping me grounded and always pushing me to be better, my beta and friend Kris, Teacher1209 for prereading, and Amber for always doing polyvore for me! Smooches girls!

* * *

_Previously_

_We were each taking turns opening a gift when my cell phone rang from an unknown number._

_"Hello?"_

_I heard static and then the sound of Edward's voice._

_"Baby?"_

_"Oh, Edward! It's so good to hear your voice. Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas to you too, baby! I miss you and sure wish I could be there."_

_"Me too," I sighed as I frowned and looked at the faces of my friends and family as I stepped out of the room for a bit of privacy._

_"Listen baby, I am sorry to rush this but the CO gave us each five minutes to call home as kind of a Christmas gift. So I don't have too long. I got your letter the other day and I have been itching to open it. Do you have your envelope, baby?"_

_"Yeah," I whispered as I wiped the tears that started to fall. "I have it right here."_

_"Don't cry, baby. You know I hate it when you cry, especially since I can't be there to make it better."_

_"Sorry," I sniffled. "You know I can't control it."_

_"I know," he sighed, sadly. "I'm going to break the seal and then we'll pull them out and look at them together, okay?"_

_I slid my finger under the flap of the envelope and heard the paper tear as I loosened the bond. The sound was heavy in the deafening silence of my empty room._

_"Kay, mine's open."_

_He counted to three and I pulled the sonogram picture out of the envelope and gasped._

_"We're having a boy," we both said at the same time._

**Mid January 2002**

**EPOV**

"_Bella."_

I shot up in bed and realized all too soon that it was just another dream. The restless naps were few and far between, but I was always thankful for the little shut eye I could grab here and there. I'd been having a lot of dreams lately and I was just glad my mind could still see her. Of course, staring at her before I fell asleep at night or took a nap was a sure-fire way to guarantee I'd have sweet dreams staring at my beautiful wife. Looking down to my right, I confirmed that I was alone and not at home with her where I wanted to be more than anything. Even though I slept on a small single bed I still slept a little to the left.

Bella sleeps on the right side.

I let my mind run through the pictures of her I had in my head for another minute or two before I opened my eyes again and rolled out of bed. I had to get a move on, we had patrols in fifteen minutes.

The days were getting longer the more time we spent over here. With the war itself no longer being a "new thing", our downtime seemed to be getting longer. The guys and I found ourselves having more time to goof off and write letters to our loved ones. So recently I found myself writing small notes to our baby boy.

_Hey little guy,_

_I hope you're being good to your momma. It kills me to have to be away from her and miss out on watching her stomach get bigger while you grow in to the strong man I know you'll be. _

_As much as I'd love to have you follow in my footsteps and fight for our country, I pray everyday that the world will be at peace when you're all grown up and making decision regarding your own future._

_Speaking of peace, and quiet...I can hear the guys rough housing outside. They only have one volume. Loud. You better not be a crier, because I just don't know how I'll handle sleepless nights for more than a few months. _

_I love you little guy. Take care of your momma._

_Love,_

_Your Daddy_

I knew I would never send these, that would definitely not help any with the my emotional wife back home. Other than a few letters I'd received, I hadn't spoken to Bella in weeks and was seriously missing the sound of her voice. Her laugh. The soft snores that I swear I'll take to my grave because they're so damn cute that I don't ever want her to worry about snoring. Just to be woken up by her snores again would be a dream come true.

She should just be getting another of the gifts I'd put together for her this weekend. It's early morning back in the State's and I know my girl's probably cranky because Alice and Rosalie are waking her up to get going. She'll get over it when she gets there, I'm sure. I just wish I could be the one giving her the massage. _Damn._ I can't think of her like that or I'll end up with a _BIG_ problem. I glanced at her picture for the thousandth time today and smiled at the thought of returning home to her.

I'd been writing letters to Bella whenever I found the time. It made me feel closer to her just putting the pen to paper and telling her about how my day had gone, or at least the stuff I wanted her to know. Some stuff she would never know. Some things I wish I had never had to see or do.

I had also started a letter to my dad, he was a little more difficult to write to though. I always felt like I could be as real with him as I was with Bella. Mostly I just spelled out all the reasons I missed being back home and touched on a few other things about being here. I pulled out the letter I had started to him a while ago.

_Dad,_

_Things here are okay. They aren't good, obviously, but they could be worse. We haven't had a casualty in my division in days and that's certainly something to be thankful for. Bella and I found out what we were having. I'm sure she's shared the good news with you, but I thought I'd tell you since I've been telling everybody in sight. _

_We're having a BOY! _

_Sometimes I can't believe that I'm going to be a father. I wish I could be there with Bella so much, but I know what I'm doing is good so I just keep hoping and praying that I don't miss out on too much of his life. I know I'm missing so many important parts of the pregnancy with Bella and that just kills me. Then I think about the fact that I'll get to see Bella again soon, but neither of us will see Mom again. I'm reminded that even though I'm missing out on so much, at least I still have her. Them. We're a family. I still miss Mom so much; I don't know how you did it without her. I know that if I lost Bella that I could never survive._

_Are you excited to be a grandfather? As much as I would love having a daddy's girl, I'm excited that our first child is a little boy. That way when we do have a little girl, she'll have a big older brother and I won't have to worry about her being taken care of as much when she gets older and ends up as gorgeous as her mother. _

_I hope he has her smarts, beauty, both inside and out, her willingness to love so many people with little to nothing in return. I know he's gonna have my humor, he's gonna be one smooth talker and I hope he has my strength. _

_I think the guys are ready to head back out. When you see Bella, tell her I love her and I love you too, Dad._

_Your Son,_

_Edward_

"Hey Edward. Let's play another round of football before we head out on patrols today."

I waved my hand at the guys as they quickly disappeared out of the tent and laced up my boots. It seemed like my day is just getting started since we'll be headed out on patrols later. Things may be laid back now, but I know that could all change in an instant.

**BPOV**

"Are you sure it's not more than four hours away?" I asked Alice as she glanced over at me and smiled.

"Trust me, Bella. I _knew_ you would be uncomfortable sitting in a car for more than a couple of hours." Her happy demeanor wasn't helping the fact that we would be in the car for an unprecedented amount of time. I guess I would just have to relax and learn to trust Alice on this trip.

I sighed and turned back toward the window, trying to get comfortable in the front seat. I couldn't help but be excited about Rose being here. She had surprised me when she showed up at my door with Jasper last night. She seemed happier than I expected her to be given that she was spending the next few days away from Emmett. From what she'd told me they had become inseparable since I had moved away and she had hopes that he would be popping the question very soon.

"Bella, if you need to, you can move the seat back," Rose whispered in my ear as she leaned up to rub my shoulders. I shook my head and mumbled that I was fine as I relished in the feel of her hands relieving the tight muscles of my neck and shoulders.

Rose had been given the back seat since Alice was driving the rental car and knew where we were going. I was definitely looking forward to whatever they had planned. In my last letter from Edward, he had hinted at a girls weekend, but other than wishing me a relaxing time I had no idea what was in store for us.

We were driving along the Gulf Coast, headed South. Since Alice assured me we weren't going more than a few hours, I could rule out anything too far south like Palm Beach or Miami. Especially since we'd have to cross to the other side of the state for those destinations. While I was pondering the places we could be going I must have dozed off because I was woken up when Alice knocked on my window and motioned for me to sit up so I wouldn't fall out when she opened the door.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you when I went inside to check in. But you're going to have to wake up now, you're not going to want to miss this!"

"Where are we?" I asked as I yawned.

"Naples. We're at the Ritz Carlton Hotel and Spa, isn't it great?" she asked as she stepped back and let me out of the car.

She was all smiles as she tossed the key to the valet who was busy removing our luggage and loading it onto a cart.

I followed her inside the hotel. Without pausing to allow us to take in the beautiful lobby Alice had us loaded into the elevator before I could even ask what floor we were on. I would have to sneak back downstairs and take some pictures for Edward. Just because he wasn't here didn't mean he'd want to miss seeing what he was giving me.

We made it up to our room with the baggage arriving shortly after we settled in. I laid down on the bed the girls had said was mine. All the driving had made me exhausted, even if I had slept for a little while in the car. I was pregnant. I was tired a lot more than the average non-pregnant person.

Alice pulled out her laptop to confirm a few things and within minutes she had made her way onto my bed with Rosalie peering over our shoulders.

Apparently Alice has been subscribing to and receiving emails from various baby product websites. She opens one from a very high end baby boutique.

"Oh, Bella! That one's so beautiful," she comments on what appears to be a diaper bag.

"I know, I really like the metallic coloring," I whispered, enjoying the comments the girls were making. This was something I had missed while I had been living here over the past few months, that was until Alice came into my life.

"I think she should go with the silver one, because you know it will go with everything," Alice commented

"I couldn't agree more," Rose whispered as she ran over to her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she shooed me out of the way and clicked on _Add to Cart_.

"Buying you a baby shower gift. What's it look like?"

"I just, I mean isn't it a little soon?" I haven't even registered yet.

"What do you mean you haven't registered?" Alice asked like she had no idea why something so important hadn't been done like five minutes after peeing on the stick. "We're so doing that as soon as we get home."

"I just thought I had a little more time. Besides, we didn't know what I was having until recently so it's not like I have had a whole lot of time."

As we talked about not having the baby registry done it dawned on my why I was putting it off.

As if she could read my mind, Alice asked"It's because Edward's not here, isn't it?" She rubbed my arm and pulled me in for a comforting hug.

I shrugged. I guess I had the probability of being a real mood killer this weekend.

The afternoon was filled with various appointments at the hotel's spa. Each of us had different things scheduled but would be done at relatively the same time. When the masseuse appeared to collect me after my pedicure I asked her what the girls had booked for me and she smiled as she laid her hands on my belly and said, "A Mellow Mama."

The Mellow Mama was _the best_ massage I had had in a long time, including the many massages I had even before I got pregnant. _Well, except for the full body massages Edward had given me. _Though I guess those were a little _more_ than a massage.

Edward amazes me everyday. He seems to remember everything. The fact that he thought to make sure I was being taken care of while he was gone, physically and emotionally, is just another reason in the long list of why he's so perfect and I love him.

After my hour-plus massage all I wanted to do was go back to the room and fall asleep, but the girls wouldn't hear of it. Instead they shoved me into a flowing maternity dress and ushered me downstairs and out by the pool where the dining area was hosting a luau.

We laughed at the silliest things as the dancers brought up members from the audience to test out their hula skills. When the girls insisted I get up and join them, I made it around the table before I stumbled and complained of a sudden on-set headache. The girls were kind enough to cut the evening short for me and we ended up back in our room watching a movie as we relaxed and discussed the plans for the next day.

Waking up, I heard Rose and Alice whispering as they stumbled around in the dark room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, my voice raspy with sleep.

"Sorry," Rose whispered as she approached my bed. "We were trying to be quiet. We're just going to run down the street and grab some Starbucks. Do you want anything? Some tea?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"No," I shook my head. "I think I'll just grab a shower since it looks like you two are already ready for the day. That way I will be ready to head out when out guys get back." I got out of bed and told them I'd see them in a little bit.

Standing from the bed I was a little bit dizzy, but decided I just needed some food in me. Grabbing a couple of leftover cookies from the table where we left them after our midnight snack machine run, I grabbed my robe and shower bag. Steam quickly filled the room as I started the shower and pulled out the things I would need. I decided to fore go shaving as I had just done that yesterday and it wasn't like I was trying to impress anybody. It was also becoming increasingly more difficult with my growing belly.

Stepping into the shower I didn't realize how slippery it was until it was too late.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know cliffie? Bummer. No worries, next chap's already done. It'll post next week! What are good days/times to post chaps? Weekdays? Weekends?Evening? Morning? just curious. :)

The Mellow Mama is actually a real sevice on the spa menu at the Ritz Carlton in Naples. Check out all the services they offer along with pictures of the hotel and the room here www ritzcarlton com/en/Properties/Naples/Spa/Menu htm (Don't forget to put the dots in.) You can check out that link and other things from this chapter as well as polyvore by amberdk on my blog www(dot)hdinkff(dot)com :)

There are TWO contests I want to tell you about because I WANT to read some preggo Bella/daddyward fics!  
-Beautiful Bellies Contest (www fanfiction net/~beautifulbellies) and Trying For A Baby Contest (www fanfiction net/~tryingforababycontest) are two contests going on this Spring. Please be checking them out and writing for them, I need babyfic!


	11. When I Wake Up

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks to **THE READERS** (seriously you guys are AMAZING, even with the cliffie), Kassiah for pushing me to be better, my beta Kris, Teacher1209 for prereading, and Amber for always doing polyvore for me! Smooches girls! Would have had this out sooner, but with the FFn fail I decided to wait until today. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously_

_Standing from the bed I was a little bit dizzy, but decided I just needed some food in me. Grabbing a couple of leftover cookies from the table where we left them after our midnight snack machine run, I grabbed my robe and shower bag. Steam quickly filled the room as I started the shower and pulled out the things I would need. I decided to fore go shaving as I had just done that yesterday and it wasn't like I was trying to impress anybody. It was also becoming increasingly more difficult with my growing belly._

_Stepping into the shower I didn't realize how slippery it was until it was too late._

**BPOV**

"Bella," a female voice whispered as I felt a light kiss on my forehead.

"I can't seem to get a hold of anybody. He's going to be devastated, Rose."

Rose must have been the one that kissed me, I thought as I tried to open my eyes. I wondered why I couldn't remember them coming back from getting coffee.

"You can try again later, Alice. The doctor said it shouldn't be long before she wakes up and she'll want our full attention when she does."

_Doctor_?

The word doctor kept repeating itself over and over in my head as I tried to listen for anymore of their conversation. When I heard nothing I assumed they left and I drifted back to sleep.

The lights were bright when I finally woke up and opened my eyes.

"Oh! I'm so happy you're awake." Relieved, Alice hugged me as she pulled out her phone and started fiddling with it.

"What do you mean?" If I thought my voice was raspy earlier, I sounded like an 80 year old smoker right about now.

"Well, Rose and I came back from getting coffee and you were still in the shower. We left you in there for a few minutes assuming you'd be out any minute. When you hadn't come out after about ten minutes, Rose went in to check on you and started screaming at me that you were bleeding. I've never been so scared in my life."

_Life_.

The baby!

My arms pressed against my swollen stomach and I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the hard shell of my abdomen protecting the life of my precious baby boy inside of me.

"He's fine," Alice whispered as she grabbed my hand and placed her other one on my stomach. "They were a little worried when we first arrived, but as soon as they got the transfusion started and blood in you they assured us you were out of the woods."

"They had to give me a blood transfusion?"

"Yeah. Did you know you have a really rare type of blood that less than 10% of the population have? Rose and I were worried that they wouldn't have enough or something. I mean I know we're in a hospital and all but we couldn't help thinking worst case scenario." She rolled her eyes, realizing the absurdity of what she'd just said, especially since she was a nurse. I smiled, thankful her insane comment lightened the mood

"Anyway, it's not like we could donate blood since we're not matches. Then when we remembered your parents were on their way down here to surprise you at the hotel, we called them and they met us here at the hospital. When they got here, we thought for sure they would be able to help out and donate because you have such a rare type, but neither of them were a match."

I nodded as Alice continued to talk about all the ways blood types are configured and how at least one of my parents should match me. I lost track of what she was saying I didn't really know much about blood types, other than what we'd studied in high school Biology with Mr. Molina.

My parents came not too much later and the rest of the afternoon and into the evening was spent with an influx of nurses and staff members as word got around that my dad was in the hospital. They acted like he was a celebrity.

I was discharged late into the night as they decided I would be okay with lots of rest and fluids. My parents drove me back home and I was glad that we had at least made it through the first day of our girls weekend before the accident.

I felt bad about how the weekend ended so abruptly, but they assured me we'd do it again soon. The first few minutes of the drive, after saying goodbye to my friends I struggled with what and when I would tell Edward about what had happened. With him being so far away from home he didn't need any distractions. Distractions meant mistakes. And mistakes meant life or death when carrying a gun and fighting a war. With the situation we were in I didn't feel like he needed to know all of the gory details because he definitely would think it was a life or death situation and he would just worry.

I slept most of the way home and immediately went up to bed. For the rest of the weekend I kept pretty much the same routine. I'd wake up long enough to eat a few crackers or drink a few sips of water before I'd fall back to sleep. I could hear people talking while I dozed but never stayed awake long enough to make much of what was being said.

On Monday morning I woke up feeling much more like myself, but still had a bit of a headache. Probably from all of the sleep I had been getting and the fact that it felt like I hadn't moved in days, which was partly true.

My mom came into my room as I was heading into my bathroom.

"Hey, Mom."

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" she asked, coming up behind me and running her fingers through my hair.

I nodded and turned around to give her a hug.

"You look like you've got something on your mind, baby. What's got your forehead in a wrinkle?"

"I was just thinking about my blood type. Wasn't it totally weird that you and Dad's didn't match mine?"

"Yeah, baby. Totally weird," she said with a shrug as she picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor and folded it up before placing it back on my bed. I didn't think much more of her response other than her use of the word _totally_. That was really out of character for her.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Mom. I think I'm ready to get back to the real world, now."

"Oh good, you ready to go shopping or something?"

"No offense, Mom," I laughed lightly. "But I meant like going back to work or going to the grocery store to pick up some of my organic milk. Not a shopping spree for clothes or anything like that."

"Oh, honey. Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to work already? Maybe you should think about taking the rest of the week off to rest up."

"Mom! It's not like I have that much sick leave left and I'm already going to be taking time off for maternity leave in a couple months so I really need to work as much as I can before then."

"You're right, have you thought about what you're going to tell Edward about what happened?"

"I don't really know much, other than I fell and banged up my arm and my head. Since nobody was with me when it happened we don't know what caused it and after some rest and fluids, I was discharged."

Of course I wasn't going to tell Edward at all if I had any say in the matter. That's exactly the kind of thing he didn't need. To be worried about me and the baby while he was half a world away and couldn't do a damn thing about it. If the doctor thought I was well enough to come home there wasn't a reason for Edward to know about it right now.

"Isabella. You know as well as I do that your father is one of the only reasons for your quick release. Knowing that we would be able to care for you put the doctor at ease, I'm sure. Why don't you go get ready and I'll see if your dad has plans for lunch. It'll be like when you were in college and we'd all get together when we'd come to visit you. How you like that?"

I nodded and hugged my mother. I didn't know what I would have done without them here with me through Edward's deployment. They had helped me so much and I was thankful to have such a loving supportive family. Of course, I knew one of the main reasons they were doing it was currently moving around and squishing my bladder. I swear they already loved their soon-to-be grandson more than me.

I drew myself a bath and threw in some of the bath salts that Edward had left for me in one of the many gifts. I was beginning to wonder if I had found and/or received them all because I couldn't think of a spot that I hadn't already searched. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he'd been gone for so long, especially when he kept himself front and center in my life with all the little things he had planned for me along the way.

Refreshed after the bath, I found a grey wrap dress in my closet that I hadn't noticed before and slipped it on. Hanging with it was a three-quarter sleeve jean jacket that had a cute little pocket in the front on both sides. Pairing it with flip-flops I deemed myself ready, I grabbed my bag and sunglasses and found myself giddy as I wandered downstairs to find my mother on her computer.

Turning around she gushed about how cute I looked and how she loved to see my little baby bump growing bigger each day.

"Have you thought about taking any more pictures of yourself to send to Edward?" she asked as we walked on the path along the water and waited for my father. She had brought her camera and was taking pictures of everything. Some of them included me and I wasn't the least bit pleased with this turn of events. I also wished she would put it away because people were starting to look at us like we were crazy tourists.

"Why would he want to see me like this mom? I'm not exactly looking beautiful especially right now. I look like I swallowed a basketball and I feel so fat."

While the thought of sending him a picture had crossed my mind and I was super glad I had sent him pictures of me a couple months ago when I wasn't so far along. I just couldn't bring myself to send him any now, I could just imagine his face when he pulled out pictures of me at my current weight.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure Edward's sad that he's missing out on this part of the pregnancy with you. Why do you think it was so important to him to make sure you have everything you need?"

"That's Edward, Mom. Always prepared. I'm sure this little guy will be a boy scout."

I laughed as I imagined Edward and our son taking camping trips when he got a little older. They'd sure look so cute in their Army issue camo. God, I missed him so much.

We still didn't have a date or even an estimate of when he'd be back home. It couldn't come soon enough for me, that's for sure. I hate the Army at times like this. But it's not like he doesn't _want_ to be here right now. He's missing so much and I try not to think about it, because I know he feels just as bad for missing all the little things with our pregnancy. I just hope he makes it back and doesn't have to deploy again for a really long time once he returns and this little guy is here with us.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until the sob broke through from my throat. My sobbing caused my mom to stop her incessant picture taking as she turned to me and gathered me into her arms. She held me as I wallowed in my self pity. I knew some people would be saying to suck it up, but my mom just held me close to her and smoothed my hair. The tears slowed and I felt I was okay enough let her go and continue our walk.

"Mom," I whispered as she went to put her camera away. "You think you could take some shots of me for Edward?"

She gave me a sad smile before she got to work putting me in poses she said would bring out my best features. Later on, when my dad joined us, I talked them into letting me take a few shots of them and it turned into family picture day. With one very important member missing, of course. But we would make up for it when he returned.

It wasn't long before dad was home and he drove us to a restaurant just off the bay. The weather outside was so beautiful and the wait wasn't long so we were seated quickly. I noticed the conversation that had flowed in the car had become stagnant and my parents were glancing at each other, speaking with their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked after another five minutes of their strange behavior and uncomfortable silence. The waiter had come and gone with our drinks and food order and still neither of them had said anything.

"Your father and I have something we need to tell you." My mother reached across the table and took my hand.

_Are they getting a divorce? _The tears started before I could even form a sentence.

"I can't believe it. You guys have always been the perfect couple." I certainly prayed it wasn't that but what else could they both have to tell me?

"Oh, honey. It's nothing like that," my mother assured me with a smile as she looked at my dad. Her smile was faint, but it was there.

"We know you had some questions the other day about your blood type because the girls brought it up and then your mother said you brought it up to her this morning. You mentioned that it is strange that neither one of us could be a match for you, Bella."

I shrugged. Well, yeah. I had wondered about that but I didn't think it needed to be a sit down family meeting to discuss my blood irregularities.

"Yeah, so. It's not like it's that big a deal, right? I'm sure it happens more often than one would think."

"It does," my father nodded. He had always been a straight-forward kind of guy. He had to be when his surgeries didn't go as planned and he was left to deal with the families of his patients. "It just usually isn't for the same reason that it is in our situation."

_Situation_?

"There's nothing wrong with me, is there?" I asked. They were starting to scare me. Maybe the first person I should have told about the accident was Edward because then I would be able to explain to him how this whole blood debacle got started. Then he would talk me down from the ledge I was now teetering on.

"No, dear."

My mother looked at my father one more time. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as she looked back at me.

"You have the same rare blood type as my sister, your Aunt Renee."

Still not what I was expecting. They had the very serious expressions on their faces and I kept waiting for them to drop a bomb on me.

"Ok, so Aunt Renee and I have the same blood type. Is there something wrong with, her?"

I was close to her, she'd been around since I was born and while I couldn't imagine losing my parents, I also couldn't imagine not having her in my life.

"Nothing's wrong with her. What your mothe-, what Esme is trying...your mother and I aren't exactly your biological parents."

"I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?"

I wasn't deaf, but I wanted to be sure that I heard what he said. But really what he said didn't make any sense. Of course they were my parents. When he started to repeat himself I held up my finger, silently asking him to wait.

"What? Of course you are. You guys have everything...baby pictures, pictures of mom when she was pregnant with me. You can't just fake that kind of stuff. It's not like you could Photoshop pictures back them."

"Sweetheart, we have all of those things because your birth mother was very involved and has remained an important part of your life as you've grown into the young woman that you are. Renee, she didn't-"

"Aunt Renee is my birth mom? I don't understand. Wh-, why would she give me up?" How did I not know this? How? What? Why?

My over-active hormones were pushing me to cry but I couldn't seem to find the tears. I wasn't sad, just confused and a little angry that they weren't telling me this at home. At home I could have cried and maybe even thrown a fit or sulked up to my room for some alone time.

Memories filled my head of Aunt Renee, how caring she was when I was younger and how she's turned out to be such a great friend as I've entered my adult years. In my head I tried to convince myself that they couldn't possibly be telling me the truth, but they had no reason to lie about something like this. Nothing to gain except my lack of trust from here on out.

"You've seen her life. She wasn't and still isn't the family type. Your father and I had tried for years to conceive and when Renee found out she was pregnant we urged her to consider keeping it and letting us adopt you."

The tears came, then. Slow and steady. I didn't ask any more questions as I sat there and just stared out at the water. I couldn't talk to either of them until I'd had a chance to clear my head and gather my thoughts.

When the waiter brought us our food, my dad quietly requested that it be wrapped up and bagged for us to take with us. Wordlessly, I followed them to the car and the quietness remained even after we dropped my dad off at the hospital.

I was glad my mother drove us home in silence, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Was I still allowed to call her that? It felt weird referring to her as Esme. It had been a cool thing to do when I was in high school and I thought I was above calling them Mom and Dad, but that's what they were. My mom taught me to cook and how to iron Edward's uniform to a perfect crispness. My dad was there to kiss my boo-boo's and scare the monsters out of my closet when I couldn't go to sleep. He walked me down the aisle as I married the man of my dreams.

I realized we were both just sitting in the car even after she shut off the car. I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek, knowing she needed to hear it just as much as I needed to say it. Getting out of the car I headed toward the beach behind the house while she walked inside. I just needed some time to be by myself.

I spent some much needed me time as I walked along the soft sandy beach. The waves crashing over my feet as I walked further into the water. I was thankful I had chosen a shorter dress so it didn't get wet as I ventured out a little deeper.

"Bella?" I turned when I heard my name being called. I wasn't surprised someone had come looking for me, I'd been gone a while.

"Aunt Renee?"

* * *

A/N - I'm not a doctor, and even with the research, no two cases are exactly alike. Creative license was used in the writing of this chapter. If you follow me on twitter or subscribe to my blog I posted a VERY interesting teaser within the polyvore this week. Be sure to check it out! (thanks to Amber for making them for me!)

Thanks for reading! As for what I'm reading and loving? **Strange Brew** by Magnolia822, **Pros and Cons** by SydneyAlice and **Just One of the Boys** by Tkegl...just a few suggestions if you aren't reading them already.

There are TWO contests I want to remind you about because I WANT/NEED to read some preggo Bella/daddyward fics!  
-Beautiful Bellies Contest (www fanfiction net/~beautifulbellies) and Trying For A Baby Contest (www fanfiction net/~tryingforababycontest) are two contests going on this Spring. Please be checking them out and writing for them, I need babyfic!


	12. As Days Go By

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks to **THE READERS** (You guys are just so awesome for taking this journey with me), Kassiah for pushing me to be better, my beta Kris for making my words pretty, Teacher1209 for prereading, and Amber for always doing polyvore for me! Smooches girls!

* * *

_Previously_

"_Bella?" I turned when I heard my name being called. I wasn't surprised someone had come looking for me, I'd been gone a while._

"_Aunt Renee?"_

**BPOV**

I watched as my _aunt__,_ the woman that had been around for my entire life walked toward me, wearily. She should be leery of me, because even though she was there for most of the important parts of my life, still she chose to give me up.

"Hi Baby," she whispered as she stopped directly in front of me.

"Don't," I choked. "I'm not _your_ baby."

She had always been good at shielding her emotions, but I saw the look on her face. I felt bad, but I couldn't help but lash out at her when I was hurting too.

"I know you're angry, Bella. But please-."

"I'm not angry," I cut her off. "I'm hurt. How could you just, give me up like that?"

That was the one thing I couldn't understand. I knew I didn't know the whole story, I probably didn't even know half of it. But I was a _mother_ now. I had a life growing inside of me and there is no way I could give away a piece of me like that.

"It was different for me," she whispered as tears rolled down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away, they just continued to leave marks on her skin. I hadn't even realized I had spoken out loud.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Twenty-four, but you already know that."

"I was eighteen. Unmarried. I had been with a man that had no desire to have a child and his family, God, his family. They certainly had no desire for him to have a child with _me_."

I didn't respond. What did she want me to say? It's ok. I forgive you. Of course it was hard. Hell, even Alice...

"Alice was eighteen when she had Jamie and you don't see her giving him away like he was a choice."

"Bella, I did have a choice. I could have dragged you all around the world with me while I've lived my life these last twenty-four years. Or, I could give you a life far better than I could have ever provided for you and make my big sister's dreams come true.

"You know, Esme found out she was pregnant the day I met Charlie. She was so excited. She was afraid to tell Carlisle, because they'd had some false-positives. Those were really common twenty years ago. Carlisle had no idea what had happened and I was sworn to secrecy until she could tell him.

"I wasn't around much the next couple of months. I spent every waking minute I wasn't working with Charlie. He was a young soldier stationed at MacDill, a West Point graduate on his way to greatness. His family had money and I had a desire to see the world. I knew it would never last, but that didn't stop us from falling in love. When I found out I was pregnant I panicked and while I didn't know what to do I knew I could rely on my sister. She helped me pack up my things and sent me to live with one of Carlisle's aunts out in Oklahoma for a few months. By the time I came back to visit them for the holidays, Charlie was long gone."

"So you never told him about me?"

She shook her head. Even hearing what little of the story she told me I didn't understand how she could just give me away.

"So, how long did you stick around after I was born? You've always been in and out of my life, mostly out but you were there for the important things. Did you not want kids or did you just not want me?"

"Baby, it wasn't that I didn't want you. I wanted you more than I wanted anything, but I wanted to give you a better life. If Charlie and I had been involved in an actual relationship and his parents approved of me, things might have been different. I have no doubt I would have told him and we could have lived happily for many years. I didn't _want_ to give you away, baby girl, but I thought it was the right thing for you. I still do."

Like I'd told her before, I wasn't angry. Hurt was the feeling coursing through my body. Why not even give the father, _my father_, the choice?

"And you've never, heard from Charlie again?"

"Nope. Esme told me he'd come looking for me after I disappeared and pleaded with her to tell him where I'd gone, but she wouldn't. Our bond was stronger than anything and that's another reason I made the choice to give you up. No, it wasn't easy, believe me. I wanted to be the one to take care of you, but I only stuck around long enough to be there when they brought you home and then I was gone until your first birthday. I couldn't handle being there and not being your mother."

"Did it get easier? When you came back?"

She laughed. "No, not easier. Just, a little less pain. You didn't cry anymore and you were talking a little bit. The hardest part was watching you call Esme Mommy, but it helped make the separation more defined."

At some point we'd started walking along the water instead of just standing there staring at each other. The mood settled densely around us like the salt air that hovered across the Gulf. I enjoyed the quietness as I tried to clear my head. She was probably letting it set in like I was. With everything else going on in my life, I couldn't imagine adding one more thing to weigh me down. I needed to give this part of my life over to chance quickly. It was in the past and instead of dwelling on it and causing problems, I wanted to just be done with it. I had to deal with the fact that the woman I had loved as my aunt my entire life was the woman that had given me life. I shuddered to imagine if she had contemplated the alternative.

"Thank you," I whispered, so quietly I wasn't even sure she had heard me.

"What?" she asked, a little shocked.

"You heard me correctly. Thank you, for giving me life. For giving me the best parents that love me and have given me everything that I have ever needed."

I turned to her with tears in my eyes. I could turn this into a huge drama fiasco, or I could choose to take it for what it is and treat it like I was a grown up that was expecting a child of her own. She had given me the best life she could, and she had the strength to do it by giving me to someone else. I didn't think I would ever have that strength.

Sensing that she was hesitant to give me a hug I pulled her toward me, mindful of my growing belly and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Oh, Bella. Thank you for not hating me."

"Never. I couldn't ever hate you. I was just shocked. I mean it all happened so fast. Just a few hours ago I thought I knew everything, but now...now, I'm probably still in shock," I laughed as I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

We talked a little bit more about my dad. She hadn't ever tried to contact him, but the way she talked about him I could tell there was still something there.

"You never forget your first love." She reminded me and I thought of Edward. I always missed him, but sometimes more than others, times like this especially. I wouldn't be able to tell him about my roller coaster of a day until he called again and I had no idea when that would be. This was definitely not something that should be told in a letter or really even over the phone_,_ I thought. What's a girl to do when her soldier is off fighting the bad guys half a world away?

Renee stayed for dinner that evening and I told her and my parents that a date had been decided on for my baby shower. After the initial excitement, I think my mom and Renee were both bummed that they didn't get to help plan it, but a couple of my mommy-to-be friends from the base had asked me if they could throw a baby shower. I insisted they didn't need to do anything but they told me it was done for all of the expectant women of deployed soldiers.

Over the next few weeks, the baby shower planning had taken on a life of its own. I had taken Alice and my mom with me to register for everything. Aunt Renee had gotten a call to go off to some third world country and volunteer after a mud slide, so she hadn't been around much after our heart-to-heart. The women at the base had been so helpful and we'd started getting together once a week to not only discuss the baby shower, but to talk about Army life in general. Well, military life. We were currently at a base that housed multiple branches of the Armed Forces and I was getting to see how similar, yet different, they all were.

I spent the rest of the week leading up to the baby shower nesting as my mother liked to refer to it. Knowing that I would be getting a barrage of gifts bestowed upon me soon I didn't want to have one thing out of place.

On Friday morning I went to my doctor's appointment and was given some unfortunate news. I was showing sign of pre-eclampsia and was put on bed rest for the duration of my pregnancy. I got the doctor to agree to letting me attend the baby shower on Saturday but only if I took it easy and put my feet up as much as possible.

Saturday morning Alice showed up early to help me finalize my outfit for the baby shower and we were in the parking lot of the venue before I even had a chance to get nervous. After she pulled out a couple of gifts, she came around to make sure I didn't need any help getting out of the car. My mom and Aunt Renee were standing at the door waiting for us to get inside and we were all suddenly surrounded by shades of blue and everything miniature.

All the tables are covered with either a brown or blue table cloth. Stacks of diapers are rolled up and displayed throughout the room and Alice whispers to me that they are diaper cakes as I try to comment on how cute they are.

I'm seated at the front of the room where they immediately hand me a survey of questions to start filling out as the guests continue coming in. Apparently games are a big thing at baby showers. _Fun_.

Alice and my mom are quick to make sure that the games don't last too long and after I'm forced to suffer through one they remind everybody that this mommy-to-be hasn't had lunch yet. Lunch consists of baby back ribs, baby carrots and some sort of dessert made with baby food. These women really like doing things in themes. The one cute thing I was excited to participate in was the onesie and bib decorating. How cute is that? Each guest gets to make an original onesie for my baby boy.

"Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous today," Irina says as she gives me a side hug. She's a stunning woman herself. Tall, blond and I've seen pictures she's shown me of her husband. Paul. It's a name I've heard Edward and Jake mention before, so I'm sure when they get back I'll be meeting him. She wanders back to her group of friends as Rose and Alice take their spots by my side.

"So, Rose, when are you planning on moving down here?" I ask. She's totally hiding something and I know she's been looking for a job in this area. She loves it here. Probably explains why she's been here three times in the last six months. That, or the fact that she knows I need her here with me for these important milestones.

"What?"

I shrug, knowing she heard me.

"Why would you think that?" she asks as she looks around to see if any body's within ear shot, I'm sure.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're acting all fidgety and playing with your fingers. Oh my God," I gasp. "You're engaged."

With a smile she nods and slyly holds up her ring finger. It suits her. Not flashy, but it definitely states its presence.

"Oh, Rosie. That's gorgeous. How come you haven't been wearing it? As soon as Edward had a ring on my finger I didn't take it off unless I absolutely had to." I gazed down at the ring he'd given me and admired how it looked on my finger that was resting on my belly.

"I knew this weekend was about you, and I didn't want to 'steal your thunder'."

This is one of the many reasons I loved Rose. Not a selfish bone in her body, well...maybe a few.

"Put that thing on, girl and don't let me see you take it off 'til you get back on that plane to go home."

"Won't be my home for long," she replied with a shy smile.

"You didn't?" I asked, shocked. After she told me about the ring I wasn't expecting her to be hiding anything else.

"Emmett was offered a job in Jacksonville and he's there right now. He has an interview on Monday."

"That's so awesome."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. I mean, it's not right next door, but it's still in the State. Besides, we don't even know if they'll give Edward new orders when he gets back or if we'll get to stay here."

She nodded. I knew she kind of understood, but how could I ask her or any of my other friends and family to understand it when I was still trying to myself.

Irina and her group of friends helped to get the gift segment of the baby shower underway not long after Rose and I had started discussing what her life could be like with Emmett on the East Coast.

I ended up with way too many things. Everything on my registry had been purchased, and I received so many onesies I wouldn't have to do laundry for a month once the little guy arrived. I was definitely excited to get home and get everything put away and organized. As soon as the last gift had been opened I yawned and stretched a little in hopes that the ladies in attendance would know that I had done my time, and was ready to get home. The party wrapped up quickly after they got the hint and the girls helped me lug everything home and into my parents house.

"That's the last of it," my mom sighed as she placed yet another gift bag inside my room. The baby's room had been too full, so they had started bringing some of the things in here to store them until we could go through everything.

"Thanks, Mom. Okay, ladies. As much as I love you all dearly, this mommy is in need of a nap."

"You get your rest," Alice whispered as she shut my blinds. "The three of us will go watch a movie or something and then we'll help you go through things this evening before we have to take Rose to the airport."

While it sounded like a plan, I slept too long and they ended up having to wake me up so I could say goodbye to Rose before she left for the airport. Once I was up, I was up. So, while Alice drove Rose over to the airport, my mom and I started going through the baby gifts.

We'd only made it through a few boxes before my cell phone rang and while I didn't recognize the number, I'd gotten used to getting calls from Edward from weird numbers. My heart started pounding in my chest as I hit the connect button.

"Hello? Edward?" I asked, excited.

"Mrs. Masen?"

My excitement immediately turned to dread in the pit of my stomach and a sound akin to a whimper escaped my clamped lips.

"Ma'am? I need to know that you are in fact Edward Masen's next of kin."

"Yes," I replied, my voice shaky.

He went on to tell me that he was a medic with the United States Army, currently stationed in Germany. Apparently they'd brought Edward in with a knee injury and he was currently sedated.

"But he's going to be fine?"

"Yes ma'am. He should be awake within the hour. We just like to let spouses and families know what is going on with their soldier if we can. He should be able to call you later today."

I thanked him and ended the call quickly so he could attend to another patient. After I told my mom about the call Alice came in and I had to repeat the story all over again. She asked several questions, her medical training kicking in. I was just relieved that the doctor said he was going to be fine. He probably found it interesting that I didn't really question Edward's injury, just that he was going to be alright.

Alice and my mom continued to help me sort through things and we found a lot of items I wouldn't need because they were similar to something else I already had. Of course, that's what happens when you have people that don't bother to use the registry. We managed to make enough headway to get the items that had been brought into my room back into the baby's room and by the time Alice left it was already after ten.

Mom told me dad had called earlier to let her know he was stuck at the hospital and not to wait up. I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. The doctor had said Edward would probably be calling later, and I didn't want to miss it.

I took my time getting ready for bed. Relaxed in a bubble bath using some of the novelty things Edward had gotten for me in one of my many gift baskets and even with all that stalling I was still in bed before he could call. Defeated I figured I would just keep my phone beside me, not that I didn't do that every night anyway, and just hope that I wouldn't miss his call.

Just before I was dozing off that same strange number appeared on my screen.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, babe. It's me." It sounded like he was struggling to catch his breath and that became even more evident when he coughed a few seconds later.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, babe. I just woke up a little bit ago and haven't been able to catch my breath," he whispered. "That and, you know you take my breath away."

He would always be a charmer, even when he was lying in a hospital bed half way across the world from me. I wasn't sure I was ready for what he was about to tell me, but I still had to ask.

"Edward, honey, what happened?"

* * *

A/N - OMG! You know what this means? Edward's in the next chapter :) It's started, not finished but I've still got my writing mojo just had some banner requests come in and it's hard to manage my time. I'm looking at maybe a little over a week if I can get it worked on this weekend!

It's true...I'm taking creative license with a lot of things and I'm interested to see what you guys have to say with how Bella handled Renee. I certainly have no idea how I would handle it, but to me it seems like she's already got enough on her plate to add one more thing to stress about and it happened over 20 years ago.

P.S. I saw Water for Elephants and fell more in love with Rob. *swoon* Hope you get a chance to see it in the theaters. As always, I love you guys! Thanks for reading!

**Rec!** You HAVE to read **What If** by: **twihart21** - This fic consumed my thoughts for days after I read it...what am I talking about? It still does, lol! It's not getting the love and attention it deserves quite yet and it's almost complete! :)  
**Summary:** Edward is a successful defense attorney living in LA. He lives a lonely, predictable life. But one day, he wakes up in an unfamiliar house, in an unfamiliar room with Bella laying next to him. Will he ever want to wake up from this dream? AH EPOV


	13. Coming Home

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks to **THE READERS** (You guys are just so awesome for taking this journey with me), Kassiah for pushing me to be better, my beta Kris for making my words pretty and awesome, Teacher1209 for prereading, and Amber for always doing polyvore for me! Smooches girls!

* * *

_Previously_

_Just before I was dozing off that same strange number appeared on my screen._

"_Edward?"_

"_Yeah, babe. It's me." It sounded like he was struggling to catch his breath and that became evident when he coughed a few seconds later._

"_Edward?"_

"_Sorry, babe. I just woke up a little bit ago and haven't been able to catch my breath," he whispered. "That and, you know you take my breath away."_

_He would always be a charmer, even when he was lying in a hospital bed half way across the world from me. I wasn't sure I was ready for what he was about to tell me, but I still had to ask._

"_Edward, honey, what happened?"_

**BPOV**

"You what?" I laughed in both disbelief and relief. Laughing was the last thing that I thought I would be doing when I finally got to speak with Edward after hearing that he had been injured. My husband was being held at a hospital in Germany and I was sitting here laughing at him.

"It's not funny, Bella," he huffed.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But when I received the call that my husband had been hurt and wasn't able to talk to me because he was still sedated after having surgery,I was thinking the worst. Not that you'd fallen down while you were goofing around playing football with the guys."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed again as I rolled over in bed and cradled our baby boy in my stomach. I could only hope this one didn't get both Edward's and my clumsiness. Lord help him then.

"When I got the call they said you here still in recovery from surgery, what did they do?"

"They had to do some preliminary surgery on the knee before I get transferred to the hospital at MacDill."

"How soon will you be coming home?"

"Soon. Probably in the next day or two. The doctor needs to release me here and then I'll be heading home. A couple of my buddies will pack up my gear and personal stuff and ship it all back for me."

"And you'll he back for good?" I asked. I had to know that when he came home he wasn't going back over there. I hated that the reason he _had _to come home was because he was injured, but I was so excited he was coming home much sooner than we had expected.

"It'll be for good, at least for now. I don't really know, babe. Can I talk to you later though? I'm getting pretty tired again. It's these damn drugs they've got me on for the pain," he sighed. "I'll talk to you again before I come home, ok? I love you."

"No problem, sweetie. You get some rest. I can't wait for you to get here. I love you, too, so much."

The day seemed to catch up with me, now that I knew he was fine and would be coming home to me that I didn't even turn out the light before I drifted off to sleep.

When my mom came in with my breakfast tray in the morning I replayed the phone conversation with her and she was a little disappointed that I had been laughing at Edward's unfortunate accident.

"Mom, I mean come on. It is quite comical. He was just goofing around, playing a game of football with his buddies and fell down."

"Bella, an ACL injury is potentially very serious. He may never recover the full use of his knee and could then be forced behind a desk for the rest of his career."

What a debbie-downer she was being. But when she put it that way I couldn't argue with her and it was clear even though she knew she was right she wasn't happy about it.

Laughter was typically my coping mechanism for dealing with unpleasant situations and after the stress of hearing of Edwards injury and the impending realization that Edward would soon find out about what had been going on back here the last few months, I needed something to keep myself from a total breakdown. It'd been quite a long time since we'd been given the chance to speak for more than a few minutes on the phone and I was afraid to tell him anything that would cause him to worry and lose focus in a letter. That was the last thing he needed. I hadn't told him anything about the accident while I was away at the spa with Rose and Alice, the fact that Aunt Renee's my biological mother, that I'm on bed-rest and that I am now considered a high risk pregnancy. I knew that he was not going to take this well.

The doctors appointment right before my baby shower hadn't gone as well as I was hoping it would. My blood pressure while it had dropped to a normal level after my fall, was now back up and to be on the safe side I was prescribed bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy starting today. It wasn't like I had planned on doing much anyway. Since I'd taken a leave of absence at the school until at least the end of the school year and the baby shower was over, I was pretty much open as far as scheduling. I was a little worried about being bored out of my mind while on bed rest, but I would do anything for our baby boy.

We were already planning on moving my room to the down stairs bedroom this week so that I could be closer to everything that was going on and would be on the bottom level in case something happened and my mother wasn't around. Now with Edward coming home and his bum knee it was going to be a really good thing that we were on the bottom level so he wouldn't have to deal with the stairs while on crutches.

I watched and directed as my mom packed up our room. Edward didn't have a whole lot of stuff here, he really didn't have a whole lot of possessions to begin with, so it wasn't a surprise that the majority of the things being boxed up to take downstairs were mine. My mom was busy packing things from my dresser when I saw her putting some of my pajamas in a box.

"Ohmygod-" I groaned.

"What? Is it the baby?" my mom asked frantically as she came around to my side of the bed.

"What? No. Nothing like that. I just don't really have anything appropriate to wear for when Edward's home."

"Appropriate?" she asked like she had no idea what I was talking about. She was folding up perfectly nice clothing that was perfect for _sleeping_ in.

"Yeah, you know. It's Edward and we're technically still newlyweds."

"Oh, honey. You know you guys can't _do_ anything."

I buried my head in my hands as I realized where she thought I was going with this.

"I know, Mom. I still want to look good for him. All of those things are from the winter. They cover too much skin so I think I need some new cute stuff. I can't even go shopping for anything because I'm stuck here all day."

"Then I guess we'll just have to do a little online shopping."

Alice came by after she got off work and gave me a list of places in the area that had site-to-store delivery options available so I would be able to get them faster. Edward would be home in a couple of days and I wanted at least a few nicer things to wear for his arrival.

I had talked to Edward every step of the way on his return home. After the prep surgery, they kept him a little longer for observation since he had a really nasty cough. Apparently all the dust from the desert had done a number on his lungs and combined with the intubation and anesthesia it had gotten pretty serious and he was having a hard time catching his breath, so they had decided to keep him a while longer which in turn gave me a little more time to shop and prep for his arrival.

Edward was due to arrive from Germany Wednesday morning. My dad would be there to pick him up after he got off the plane to escort him to the hospital where they would perform his surgery and then he'd bring Edward home after he was out of recovery. Since I was on bed rest I would need to just wait for him here. I am sure that it would not go un-noticed by Edward that I wasn't there to greet him but it helped that he was arriving at an un-godly hour in the morning and I was hoping I could use the excuse that I would still be asleep.

When Tuesday night rolled around Alice showed up to help me prep for Edward's arrival the following morning. She plucked and tweezed the areas of my body that had become unruly since I had progressed further into the pregnancy and Edward had been away. Alice gave my toes a fresh coat of paint and even helped me shave my legs. I was mortified at first, but she made it seem as if we'd been doing these things our entire lives. I don't know what I would do without Alice.

I woke up later than usual on Wednesday morning and took my time getting ready. This morning there would be a lot of sitting around and waiting, so I may as well look pretty doing it.

While I put my clothes on I took the time to really look at how much I'd changed in the past several months since Edward had seen me. Chances are he wouldn't have received the pics Esme had taken last month so I wasn't sure what he would be expecting. I was sure he would tell me how beautiful he thought I was. He might even throw in how sexy he thought I looked carrying our child, but really I just wanted him to see me happy, not the crazy mess I felt that I have been lately, because he was finally home.

I hoped he wouldn't be able to see the worry lines I'd accumulated over the last few months or the fact that I had started biting my nails again. Maybe he wouldn't notice that while my breasts had gotten larger, one of them was still a little bigger than the other. He didn't really know my _whole_ body that well, did he?

The pictures of Edward and I that my mother had scattered around our room were pictures from the few months before he deployed. We were so happy together. So innocently in love. I couldn't help but wonder if we would ever be those two people again. If we'd be better or worse.

I barely had time to register a car door closing outside the window before I heard the voices of my family and the one voice I wasn't sure I would ever hear again when he left all those months ago.

"Bella?" Edward called from the foyer.

As fast as my pregnant body could move, without endangering the baby of course, I hurried out to join my family in welcoming my husband home. I walked down the hallway out into the foyer where we had red, white and blue balloons and streamers decorating the walls. I knew this wasn't a typical welcome home like the rest of his buddies would be experiencing, but it was personal and intimate. Perfect for us.

Relief washed over me as I looked at my husband. All the worries I'd had evaporated the moment I finally laid eyes on him. It was like the missing piece of my heart had been put back in place and I could breathe again. I thought I'd been living while he was gone, but it was clear that I'd been merely existing. Making it from one day to the next. Now that he was home I felt like I could do anything.

He looked gorgeous. He had lost a little weight, but in my eyes he never looked better. Of course he couldn't give me a proper greeting while standing on his crutches, so he chucked those bad boys off to the side, narrowly missing my mother's favorite lamp. Instead of sweeping me up into his arms he pulled me into a side hug and buried his face against my neck, just breathing me in. After a few minutes of standing there his body seemed to relax and his breathing slowed dramatically as he placed his hands on either side of my belly. Raising his head his green eyes met mine and his lips latched onto mine, finally. The kiss was slow. Small soft kisses. Alternating from my top lip, to my bottom lip.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine as his breath washed over me.

That's when the water works started. Slowly, the tears gathered in my eyes and they fell as they would. I was so emotionally drained. I had been waiting for him and now that he was here I was sure that he was actually safe. _Home._

He led me to the couch, carefully hobbling over on his crutches, he cautiously sat down propping up his leg on the ottoman directing me lightly with his touch so I would stay standing. He proceed to lift my shirt and placed his lips against my belly.

"And I love you, too."

I went from crying to bawling and he pulled me down gently next to him. Cuddling as close to him as I could get with my huge stomach while trying to be careful of his injured knee, we stayed like that for what felt like forever before I decided I couldn't hold it any longer and got up to go to the restroom. As I started to walk away from him I turned back and noticed that he was watching me with a close eye. I hesitated. Selfishly, I didn't want to let him out of my sight either.

"Um." I stalled.

He smiled. He felt it too. It had been so long since I had seen that side of him. He took the hint as I had expected he would and slowly followed me into the guest bedroom. _Our_ _room_, though it may only be temporary it was ours for the time being.

As much as I hated to have someone hear me, _well you know_. I left the door to the bathroom open and watched him as he inspected the room. I just wasn't willing to look away from him, wanting to enjoy watching him take in his surroundings after being away for so long.

I could see him picking up the same pictures I had been admiring earlier. Emotions danced across his face. Pain. Relief. Joy. Finally I saw the exhaustion in his features and decided a nap was in order. It's not like I wouldn't be up for one since I'd been taking them at least once a day for the last few weeks anyway. He was clearly wiped out from the journey and the surgery. I am sure that he was in some serious pain also. Though he would never admit just how much it really was.

After getting him situated on the bed and retrieving his pain meds, we drifted off to sleep. We slept through most of the day. I woke up to my gorgeous snoring husband laying next to me and breathed a sigh of relief. Best sound in the world. It was almost as if I was afraid that it was all a dream and that when I woke he would be gone.

I laid in bed, hands tucked under my chin and watched his chest rise and fall. He had stripped out of his Army issued sweats before we'd laid down and was only wearing a white tee and a pair of boxer briefs. Even though I knew he was exhausted and in pain, and we couldn't do anything anyway, it didn't mean I was blind and couldn't appreciate his physique. It was clear he had lost some weight, but his muscles had definitely become more defined. He may have been gorgeous before, but right now he was alive which meant I had never seen anything more beautiful.

He rolled onto his side and placed his hand on my belly. I waited for him to open his eyes, but he didn't. It was as if a magnet was drawing him to us. Moving my hand to lay on top of his I imagined waking up like this for the next few weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about how blessed I was.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

I jolted a little bit as his voice broke the silence of the room unexpectedly and he automatically reached out to steady me.

"Afraid I might fall off the bed?" I asked, amused.

"Damn right!"

Oh wow, he was serious. He had never raised his voice to me like that before. Before I realized what was happening he was pulling me towards him. As awkward as our bodies were we still managed to get close enough for him to wrap his arms around me, one hand lay on my backside while the other wrapped around the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my temple. I felt them before I heard his sniffle. Bringing my hand up to the side of his face I tilted my head up and brushed my lips across his cheek, kissing the tears from his face. I knew our emotions would be high, with him having just come from the battlefields and me dealing with pregnancy hormones, but I wasn't nearly as prepared as I thought I would be when actually faced with it. It would take some getting used to for both of us especially since he wasn't used to living with an emotional time bomb either.

We laid together for a little while longer before I decided I couldn't wait any longer and seriously needed to go to the bathroom. Edward said he'd go out to see what my parents were up to. As he hobbled towards the door he turned back to me and with a smile told me he loved me.

After visiting the bathroom I walked out to the find Edward in the kitchen reading a note that my parents had left letting us know they'd be back with dinner around five. I took a glance at the clock and saw we didn't have but fifteen minutes to waste. Excellent. I was starving.

Edward went out onto the back porch while I busied myself making up some lemonade to go with whatever my parents brought home for dinner. Hopefully it was something good. I pulled out some cheese and grapes to to tide me over until the food got here.

When my parents came through the door the mouth-watering aroma of fish and chips filled the kitchen. Throughout the last few weeks I have had a serious craving for fish, and not just any fish but a good ol' fashion fried fish. While I knew it wasn't the healthiest thing I could be eating, I still indulged in it about once a week and my doctor didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Bella, you know you're not supposed to be on your feet for more than what is absolutely necessary." My mother scolded me as she placed the food on the counter.

Edward, having heard them pull up caught the tail end of our conversation and gave me a worried look. We'd be discussing a lot of things later but, priorities deemed that I would be better off with food in my stomach before I had that particular conversation with Edward.

Dinner was a much quieter affair than the last meal the four of us had shared together. After Edward was done shoveling his food into his mouth he decided I wasn't eating enough and picked up my untouched fork to help me out. While he fed me he would take a bite or two in between placing kisses on every part of my face and upper body.

My parents had left us alone at some point and it actually felt normal for Edward and I to be sharing such an intimate meal like this together. Like newlyweds. We hadn't really had a chance to do things that most newlyweds do and I was truly thankful for tonight. I knew we had a long road ahead of us, but we had all the time in the world now. Not only to rediscover each other, but to also bring a new life into our family.

My parents had cleaned up after they had finished their dinners and after saying an early good night, they left us alone. While I was thankful for the much needed peace and quiet it grated on my nerves when I realized our food was gone and neither of us had said anything.

Instead of just waiting around for one of us to say something I stood up and took our plates into the kitchen. After rinsing them off and placing them in the dishwasher I grabbed Edwards hand.

"Are you ready to go to bed, soldier?" I asked with a smile on my face. His grin was enough of an answer for me as he grabbed his crutches from beside him with one hand and smacked me on my ass with the other. The shades on the windows in our room were blocking out the remaining sun I pulled out some of the more discreet pajamas Alice had helped me pick out and slipped them on in the closet.

When I came out of the closet Edward had already stripped out of his clothes and was wearing just a an undershirt and his underwear. I tried to reign in my libido and not let my jaw drop at the sight of his lean, tan body, because I knew Edward would have a field day with my oogling. He had pulled back the covers and after I helped him get situated in bed it didn't take long for him to bring up what was on his mind.

"Babe, what did your mom mean when she said you weren't supposed to be on your feet?"

Instead of trying to sugar coat things, I laid it all out for him and held nothing back. In the back of my mind I was hoping that he would be grateful that nothing _really _bad had happened and that everything was fine now. Or at least under control.

"That's where you're wrong, Bella. Not everything is fine and under control. How am I supposed to take care of you when I've got this knee injury? You deserve for me to be at your beck and call every second of the damn day" he whispered harshly. "Were you even planning on telling me if I hadn't come home? The state of my wife's health and the risks to her and our baby are things that should have crossed your mind as information that I needed to know. That I deserved to know. I just, I can't-"

I was thankful that while he was showing his anger, he had yet to raise his voice to me as that was an improvement from what I had experienced earlier. He had turned away from me rolling on to his back staring at the ceiling after his little outburst.

Placing my hand on the side of his face I ran my hand over the short scruff that had grown since he'd last shaved. I was thankful he didn't pull away from me. He had every right to be mad at me, but how was I supposed to tell him that I needed to make sure his focus was on staying safe so he could make it home in one piece and not worrying about every little thing going on back here. It's not like I was on my death bed.

"Hey, look at me."

Leaning a little more weight on my elbow I scooted up the bed and looked down over him.

"Edward, while I'm not happy that you've come home with an injury it's a hell of a lot better than any other outcome my crazy brain conjured up while you've been gone these last few months. Yeah, so you can't carry me around and dote all over me. At least you're here. Alive. With me and our son," I whispered the last part and laced my fingers with where they now rested on top of my stomach.

His eyes were looking up at me, so much love and fear in them. I hoped he understood what I was saying. Yes, it had been difficult and being on bed rest wasn't ideal for any pregnant woman, but we were both here now and that was something I was truly thankful for.

"You'll be here for his birth," I whispered. The smile that had been absent from his face shown brightly before he raised up and kissed my mouth. His tongue touched my lips and the accompanying shock and sudden movement caused me to lose my balance and I fell into him. His lips never left mine as he turned us so we were laying side by side. Careful to not put pressure on the baby or jostle his knee.

I continued to run my hands along his side and up into his hair, following the same path while our lips reacquainted themselves with each other. His lips were salty from the fries we'd had at dinner, but I could taste Edward despite the saltiness. Slowly the kiss turned to light pecks

and I was able to catch my breath as he pulled away and ran his hand over my belly.

"Why didn't you tell me about the bed rest, Bella?"

When he used my name instead of a pet name I knew he wouldn't let the subject drop.

"I don't know." Lie.

"Yes you do. I know you wouldn't keep something like that from me unless you thought you had a really good reason, babe," he sighed as his hand drifted to my back where he started to massage it lightly.

"I just didn't really think. My mom kept telling me to but since I was handling it over here and I knew a letter was the last place I wanted to write about it, I just thought I should help keep your focus over there."

_Whew_. I looked down and then peeked back up at him real quickly. Confusion marred his face as he tried to process the reason I'd given him.

"My focus?"

"Well, yeah. You shouldn't be focused on problems that are being taken care of over here when you were busy fighting over there."

"You think I wouldn't have been able to handle it? Is that it?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Would you have been able to have a clear head if you thought me or the baby were in danger?"

"Bella, I'm a soldier. Inside and out. While you were certainly in my thoughts while I was over there and not always at the most opportune times, when I was being shot at or when I was on a mission I was focused. I had to learn to compartmentalize, especially after we found out you were pregnant, or I wouldn't have been able to do my job at all."

When he talked about it like that, compartmentalizing and the fact that even when he thought I was healthy that I was on his mind, I knew my reasoning hadn't been a good one. However, it was how I felt and I still think he would have worried more.

"You're feeling okay with the whole Renee thing?" he asked. I wasn't even sure he had heard that part of the story since his focus seemed to be on the bed rest part initially. It just reminded me why he was so perfect for me. He was able to see past the bed rest and health issues to hear everything and not react until I was finished.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I don't have like five hundred other things on my plate to deal with right now. You coming home only drops the list down to 499, but then the bed rest bumps it right back up to five hundred," I joked. He laughed and hugged me tighter to him. After what seemed like the longest day of my life, I was exhausted and thought that maybe we should put any further conversations off until another day.

I was thrilled that he was home. _Here_, with me, right now. I knew we had a rough few weeks ahead of us with Edward starting his physical therapy and my due date coming up super fast, but I tried not to focus on that as I felt my body drifting off to sleep to the sound of Edwards beating heart.

I knew we would overcome everything that was to come, _together_.

* * *

A/N - You guys are just so awesome! My readers are the best!

Fic Rec(s): You know I have at least ONE, right?  
_Cullen's Anatomy_ by LisaDawn75 - I'm loving this. Bella's got a child and Edward is a med student that ends up with more than a school project.  
_The Decision_ by windchymes and _Blood Lines_ by windchymes - Blood Lines is complete and I loved what she did with her twists while still keeping some canon.  
_Blood and Glory_ by drotuno is now complete and I'm almost caught up. Hello Protectorward...he's yummy and this author writes really good action scenes!

You should also make sure you're aware of the NEXT TwiGirls Contest: **The School's Out for Summer Anonymous Contest**! I can't wait to read what you come up with for this one. I know it'll be great!


	14. You Put Your Arms Around Me

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

I know this is late! I need to thank all of you that continue to read this as I slowly update! Thanks so uber much to my beta Kris who does so much more than just beta! Tammy for prereading, I really just love seeing what you thought of a chapter! Amber for always doing Polyvore for me...she just welcomed twins this past month and they're adorable. Congrats, mama!

* * *

_Previously_

_I was thrilled that he was home. Here, with me, right now. I knew we had a rough few weeks ahead of us with Edward starting his physical therapy and my due date coming up super fast, but I tried not to focus on that as I felt my body drifting off to sleep to the sound of Edwards beating heart._

_I knew we would overcome everything that was to come, together._

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning. Alone. I knew that having Edward home wasn't a dream because his side of the bed was unmade and I could see the shadow of his feet under the bathroom door.

Closing my eyes just as he shut the door I pretended to sleep as he made his way back in bed. Instead of reaching out and pulling me toward him like he used to, he rolled to his other side, facing away from me and never even took notice of me. Several minutes later I wondered what time it was and if enough time had passed for me to get up to go to the bathroom without him realizing that I had been awake all along or waking back up.

I don't know how long I waited, but it felt like forever before I decided my bladder was more important than worrying about waking him up so I rolled onto my other side to get out of bed. When Edward shifted as soon as my feet hit the floor I knew he hadn't fallen back to sleep yet, but he didn't say a word as I made my way to the bathroom. When I came back out he didn't even flinch when the light hit his face and I decided now that I was really awake I probably wouldn't be able to sleep so I made my way out to get a snack.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

I had barely turned towards the door so at least I knew he really had been watching me. I smiled a little to myself because that was what I had wanted. His eyes on me.

"I'm hungry," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I reached for the door handle.

"I'll get you something," he said, climbing out of bed and pulling on a t-shirt that had been laying on the chair nearby, before he grabbed his crutches.

"You don't have to."

He shook his head as he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know, but you need to stay in bed, baby. Is there something specific you wanted?"

"A banana?" I thought that it sounded good for the moment at least, but I knew I would possibly change my mind before he came back in.

I crawled into bed as he looked back at me with a sly grin. "You're sure that's what you want?"

Deciding a banana really did sound yummy right now, I eagerly nodded my head and moved the pillows around so we could lean against the headboard to eat our breakfast.

Five minutes later Edward came hobbling back in on his crutches with a plastic bag in his hand. I hadn't even thought about how he was going to carry a tray back to our room, and now I was curious to see what he had brought for himself.

Laying his crutches against the wall he situated himself next to me, scooting closer to my side as he laid the bag between us.

"Your banana," he said as he pulled out a delicious looking one and handed it to me. When he proceeded to pull out another and lay it between his legs I lost it and started giggling.

"What?" he asked as he grinned at me.

"I just don't think I've ever seen you eat a banana before."

"So, just because you've never seen me eat one you think it's funny that I'm going to eat one now?"

His grin was overpowering his face, so I knew he knew exactly why I thought him eating a banana would be humorous.

"Whatever, Edward. What else did you bring?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Juice. I didn't know if you'd want orange, apple or grape so I brought all three and figured I could drink the other two."

"I actually haven't been drinking anything with sugar in it, even if it is naturally sweetened," I said apologetically with a frown. I didn't want him to feel bad but I also wasn't going to be drinking any of the three he had brought.

"Oh, well I can just go get you something else." He made to get back out of the bed but I stopped him by laying my hand on his arm.

"No, that's okay, Edward. I have a glass right here. Do you think you could just get me some water out of the bathroom sink?"

He sighed, probably in relief that I still wanted his help. Although it wasn't the best idea for him to be putting any weight on his knee quite yet.

"Actually, I have to pee again so I'll just get it."

When I came back out from the bathroom Edward had moved his pillow and was laying down on his back with his hands behind his head. After getting back into bed I rolled over and laid my hand on his chest.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"I should know you're not drinking anything with sugar, Bella."

"Why? It's not like you've been fixing me drinks or picking up the groceries while I've been pregnant."

"I'm your husband."

"So, I'm your wife and I bet if I went to the fridge and brought you a bottle of beer it wouldn't be the latest kind you're drinking."

He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. While I knew he was frustrated, the extra definition in his arms when he did that turned me on a little bit and that made me think of the banana I had asked for.

"What'd you do with my banana?"

"I put it on your night stand."

I scooted up into a little better position and peeled a little bit off the banana before I took a bite of it. Edward's reaction was immediate. I heard him mutter a curse word under his breath and as I continued to eat the rather large phallic shaped object his choice of words only got more colorful and I saw him moving the sheets around trying to not be too discreet.

I sighed and licked my lips as I finished off the banana by shoving the last bit into my mouth. Giggling a little I felt bad about playing with him, but it's not like I didn't plan on following through soon...just not right at this moment. With a groan Edward man-handled his pillow as he tried to get comfortable on his side of the bed.

After tossing the banana peel into the trash can beside the bed I laid so I was facing him. He rolled back toward me with a grin on his face.

"I love you, baby," he whispered as he kissed me and pulled me towards him. I fell asleep snuggled up to my husband only to be woken up a little bit later needing to go pee again.

Edward's first week home was spent pretty much the same way. We'd fall asleep together and wake up together. There weren't words to describe how completely happy something so simple as having him there with me, in our bed, made me. It wasn't until he was cleared to start physical therapy at his one week mark that things just didn't seem right.

We would go to bed about the same time, but there weren't anymore late night chats or early morning fun-times. Since I was on bed-rest I never really left the room. Edward spent some of the time with me when he was home, but a lot of it was spent doing stretches he had researched on-line that should help him get back to work faster.

It turns out knee injuries were pretty common in his line of work and he had a high probability of returning to active duty in the field and wouldn't be stuck behind a desk for the remainder of his career. Edward was a perfectionist so when he was determined to do something it was all or nothing.

I had tried to initiate a little heavy petting and a few make-out sessions on the rare chance he was up for a little foreplay, but Edward would always thwart whatever advances I was making. I couldn't understand why he was acting like this. The man had been in the desert for months, he should be in desperate need of a release. When the doubts started rolling in that he didn't find me attractive or perhaps he was finding it elsewhere I gave myself pep talks and knew for a fact Edward would never do that.

Though those insecurities would crop up every few days, especially when I started seeing less and less of Edward during the day and finally during the third week I was just a little over a week from my due date and I was miserable. I especially wasn't interested in putting up with this crap he'd been doing by ignoring me. When he came into the room that night it seemed that he was on edge.

When I tried to bring up his progress he turned around and glared at me and that set me off.

"What the Hell is your problem, Edward?"

The scowl on his face didn't improve and he acted as if he was stunned I would use that kind of tone with him.

"I'm serious. For two weeks I've hardly seen you and when you do magically appear in our room you automatically shut me out. I've tried to initiate physical contact with you and you act as if I _repulse_ you when you used to never be able to keep your hands off of me."

"It's not like we can do anything, Bella."

"What's that supposed to mean? Talking to me? That's something we could do, but we haven't had a real conversation in days. Besides, there are things we can do. Lots of things that you can do here that you couldn't do over there."

"Talk? You want to talk? Okay, let's start with the fact that I've been doing everything the doctor is telling me and he's taking his sweet time. It's not like my team is going to be over there forever. I need to heal as fast as I can so I can get back over there and finish what I started."

"You think you're going to go back over there?" I screeched. When did my voice take on that tone? I didn't think I was even capable to making that banshee like sound.

He nodded his head as he ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"Edward, you do realize typical recovery time is months, not weeks. You've only been at it a couple of weeks and you're already seeing improvement in your mobility, right?"

I'd heard him talking to Carlisle and thought I had heard them talking about how Edward was ahead of the curve which is exactly what I would expect from him.

"Or not. I know it takes months, but I don't have months, baby. I've got to do what takes a normal man months in weeks. What good am I going to be to you when I can't get up with our son so you can sleep a little bit longer? How about not being able to carry our son home for the first time?"

While I was relieved he called me baby, I couldn't believe he had the nerve to use our baby as an excuse.

"Please. Don't use that as an excuse Edward. To actually help out when our baby boy arrives you would actually have to be in the damn room. You're never even in here except to sleep and even then you're up and out of here before I get up. You think that's going to miraculously change when the baby's here?"

When he didn't answer right away I knew we were onto something. What we really needed to find out, or what I really needed to find out was if he was really avoiding me or if he was trying to get better the best way he knew how.

The silence lingered as I waited for him to answer. I managed to get changed into my night clothes, rearrange the pillows so I could lay down and get myself a glass of water before he decided he could get in the bed with me. I wasn't ready for this to end, but I also wasn't sure if this was the worst of it.

"It's been three weeks since my surgery and the doctor keeps telling me to give my leg time to heal. To not push my knee too hard, but you _know _how I am. I can't not give it 110 percent, especially when I have so much riding on this."

"What do you mean, riding on this?"

"I can't be stuck behind a desk for the next year. You know I joined so I could fight."

"I know," I sighed. While I knew that was why he had done it, to fight for our country, he was home now and had the opportunity to fight for us and it seemed like he was letting that battle fight itself.

"He also told me if I'm not careful I may end up injuring it further."

He appeared apologetic with his last statement, which I was sincerely grateful for. He had to know that making his injury worse because he pushed himself wouldn't fly in my book.

"You know that's not an option, Edward." I felt a little like a mother scolding him, but this needed to be discussed. "Do you want to be able to play football or baseball with your son? What about teaching him to dance like his daddy?"

"Fuck. I know, okay? I know it's not an option, so I've been laying off on how many times a day I do the exercises. I just want to be back. Bella, I feel worthless if I'm not able to do anything for my job or for you. Especially you."

"I can't live without you. Edward, I was so relieved when you came home that I didn't care that you were coming home with a serious injury. It could have been so much worse and I was just glad you were going to be here with me."

"I know."

"I can't lose you." I sniffled, damn hormones.

"Bella, baby, come here."

He climbed into the bed faster than I had seen him move since he'd been home that first day and had his whole body wrapped around me. I was huge, but I felt so small snuggled up close to him like this. So good and safe at the same time.

"You won't ever lose me. Never. Ever. Fuck, Bella I can't lose you either."

I loved this man. We had hit some pretty serious notes tonight, and while I could have fallen asleep content to be wrapped up in him there was something I had been trying to accomplish all week. The giggles got the best of me as I thought back to his reaction over the banana.

"What?" he asked looking down at me. "What's so funny?"

His fingers were tracing the edges of my jaw and up over my ear as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"I was just thinking of the first morning you were here and the banana I ate in front of you."

"Damn that was hot, baby. I'm sorry I've been distant, but I just feel so helpless and less like a man, I guess, because I can't be the big tough guy I've always been. The guy I want to be for you and that makes me feel like I can't _be_ with you like that."

"I don't think we could actually do _that _anyway." I couldn't believe neither of us would just come out and say the word sex. You would think we were teenagers again instead of a married couple about to be parents.

"Yeah?" he asked a little sullen. He shouldn't be worried I had every intention of helping him to have a great night.

"However, I think there are other _things_ we could do."

"Yeah?" he asked with a little more excitement this time. He was so cute as he started to realize where I was going with this. I gently pushed against his chest and he willingly rolled to his back so that I was leering over him.

"Things that would require less clothes, so this," I said as I slipped my fingers under the hem of his shirt. "This, needs to go."

Edward moved quickly and whipped off his shirt as he scooted a little closer to me and brought his lips to meet mine. Our tongues met in a mess of tangles as our hands roamed along taught stomachs. Mine because of our baby boy that was almost ready to come out and meet his daddy, and his because of his stellar physique thanks to his many hours working out with the Army.

My fingers followed the planes of his stomach, tracing along the sharp lines of his abs and down through the smattering of hair he had between his hip bones. Sliding my finger under his waistband, I felt the tip of him, wet and warm as he grew eager, hungry for me. Removing the last article of clothing I was finally able to satisfy him after months of waiting and while he hardly laid a hand on me I was so sensitive that it didn't take long before I was satisfied too.

Later, during the middle of the night I got up to go to the bathroom only to find that I couldn't quite make it to the bathroom before I had an accident. The shameful tears came as I argued silently with my body about not doing things like that. I mean, even if my baby boy usually did somersaults while I was trying to sleep I had always been able to hold it in until I made it to the bathroom. After I had changed into a clean pair of panties I crawled back into bed but I couldn't get comfortable. Every so often I would get a sharp pain in my back and then after a few breaths it would go away. This lasted through the rest of the night and on into the early hours of the morning.

When Edward finally woke up the pains, that I was now convinced were contractions, were coming every ten minutes and I figured it was about time we needed to get to the hospital.

"Edward?" I said his name as calmly as I could so as not to cause him to panic.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I think it's time."

* * *

A/N - Not much to say. Happy Independence Day if you live in the States or celebrate it :) I'm entering a piece in the For the Love of a Man In Uniform Contest. It's anonymous so I can't tell you which one is mine, and the stories don't get posted to their account until 7/16 but I'll put a link on my profile for those interested!


	15. Tough Little Boys

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Surprised? I am! More on this at the bottom, but I need to say a big thank you to my beta Kris, and my prereaders Tammy and Brittany! You girls are sooo awesome! As always, thanks to the lovely Amber for doing polyvore.

* * *

_Previously_

_"Edward?" I said his name as calmly as I could so as not to cause him to panic._

_"Yeah, babe?"_

_"I think it's time."_

**EPOV**

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Daddy?" the doctor asked me.

I was still reeling from the fact that my little guy was finally here. Nodding my head I focused on the important task and then watched as they took our baby boy to clean him off.

When Bella had woken me up I was still groggy with sleep, but as soon as she said those words it was like my body jumped into autopilot. My mind was going a million miles a second, trying to focus on the things that needed to be done and the things that could wait. Getting Bella to the hospital had taken priority and I barely managed to get out of the house with her and the hospital bag she had kept reminding me that we needed to grab and bring with us.

As soon as we got to the hospital things weren't much better. Since Bella had waited until her contractions were so close together before she woke me up she hardly had anytime to gather herself and get situated before they had her in a room and she was told to push.

_"I am pushing." Bella looked between the doctor and me. Squeezing her hand back, I gave her a smile and looked back down to where the doctor's hands were._

_"You're doing great, baby," I whispered as I kissed her forehead, focusing back on her._

_"You're just saying that because you owwaaaah! God that hurt!" she finished with a yell._

Those had really been the last words Bella could get out before she pushed for a final time and our little guy announced his arrival by showing off his strong lungs.

"Can I see him?" Bella asked as she grabbed my hand, pulling my attention from the commotion with our baby back to her.

"Soon, sweetheart. They're just getting him cleaned off and then I bet they'll bring him over here for you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled at her and couldn't help myself as I gave her continuous kisses, telling her how lucky I was. "You're incredible, baby. Thank you for making me the luckiest guy in the world."

Her blush took over her face, but then they brought our little guy over.

"Here you go Mommy," the nurse said as he handed the little bundle of blue to Bella. She nestled him tightly against her body and I was sure our smiles could light up the whole town. We were grinning from ear to ear as we looked down at our baby.

Bella had delivered on her actual due date, March 14, 2002. He was just the right size in my opinion, weighing in at seven pounds, ten ounces. He wasn't as big as I'd heard some babies could get, but we'd have to see if Bella agreed with me.

"Did you decide on a name?" Bella and I had been going back and forth between a few and as of our last conversation we had yet to make a final decision.

"Edward Eli, but we will call him Eli." Bella whispered as she looked down at our son. It was a name that fit him. Strong, a good solid name for a good solid boy. We liked the idea of passing my name on as a family name and we'd chosen the name Eli as combination of Carlisle and Esme's names. He would go by his middle name just like I went by mine.

"Hi, Eli. I'm your daddy," I whispered to the little guy as I ran my finger along his tiny cheek.

"I'm going to go out and tell everybody since I'm sure they're dying to know," Esme said as she kissed Bella on the cheek and waved goodbye.

Esme, Carlisle and Renee had driven us to the hospital and Esme had remained in the room for the delivery.

"Who's all out there?" Bella asked.

"Just your father and Renee. We called the others but because of the restrictions Jasper and Alice decided it'd be easier to stop by and see you guys after you're home. We also tried your dad, Edward, but he didn't answer his phone. I'm sure as soon as he gets the message he'll be on his way."

"You'll bring them in soon?"

"I'm sure your dad is just dying to get in here, so I'm sure he'll come back with me and then we'll let the others in to see you and Eli, a few at a time. I'll be back. You did good, sweetheart. Makes a mom proud."

The nurse came back into the room just as Esme was leaving and asked Bella if she'd like to try nursing. Turning to leave the room, the nurse stopped me. "You don't have to leave for this, you know," she said with a smile. So I stayed and watched. After Bella got the hang of it the nurse left us and it was just us three Masen's left.

"He's a natural," Bella whispered as she traced the lines of his face with her finger.

"Takes after me," I boasted which made Bella laugh.

"Knock, knock," Esme said in a sing-song voice as she opened the door just as Bella was finishing up burping Eli after his first meal. "Is it okay to bring the rest of the family in?"

Carlisle was the first through the door as he swooped in and Bella handed Eli off to him. Renee hovered around Carlisle, effectively smothering him and Eli.

"Oh Bella, he's just so adorable. You guys made a cute baby," Renee said as she came over and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks, Aunt Renee."

My dad never ended up making it. Apparently he had an important client that needed him and he promised he'd stop by and see us once we were home. It sounded like we were going to have a lot of visitors over the next few days.

They discharged Bella around lunch time the next day so I called into the hole-in-the-wall Greek place that was on our way home to order some food for us to take back with us. I knew I wanted a Gyro with some fries and figured Bella would be starving since she'd barely eaten anything at all since she had Eli.

"Are you sure all you want is a salad babe?" I asked one last time as I parked the car in front of the Gyro King.

"I'm sure. We've got plenty of stuff to eat at home and I love their Greek salads. Go, I'm anxious to get home."

She shooed me out of the car as I went inside to pay for our food and then hurried back to the car so we could get home.

So far Eli had been the perfect baby. Sleeping when we wanted him to and not being overly fussy. I was really counting on him to maintain this non-fussy persona he had going.

Bella and I had discussed how we wanted to raise our children and were hoping with a little guidance we would be able to not let the little guy dictate our lives too much.

I followed Bella inside as she held the carrier in one hand and the diaper bag in the other. I was able to carry the sack with food in it, but otherwise feeling helpless and unable to carry my son inside for the first time because of the damn fucking crutches that I was still sporting. Instead I hobbled along behind them. Thankfully I was due for my six week check up next week and was hoping to get rid of these crutches.

Bella's parents had cleared out one of their guest rooms, the one right next to our current temporary room, and they set up a temporary nursery in there for us to use. _Damn._ We really needed to get a house of our own and now that Bella wasn't on bed rest anymore both of us would be able to start looking more actively. I knew the possibility of us having to relocate soon was high, but I also knew that as soon as we could we would be moving right back here to this area. We both loved it here and our families were here so it only made sense for us to set down roots in Florida.

"Hey babe?" Bella hollered and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me the diaper bag I set it down by the door and I don't think I'm supposed to leave him unattended in here," she said with a frown. While we both knew this was going to be a learning experience, I couldn't be sure that we wouldn't get frustrated with learning the ins-and-outs of being parents.

"You're probably right about that," I teased her as I placed the bag on the floor next to her and tapped her on the ass.

"Hey!" she yelped. "I'm taking care of your son's dirty diaper right here."

"Phew! I can _smell_ that," I said as I backed away. "I'm gonna go check and see if your parents are...yeah."

I turned and booked it out of the nursery quickly. I had yet to change a diaper and I didn't think a rookie should start with a messy one like that one was.

Bella and I spent our first day at home with Eli watching random daytime television with her parents before we all went to bed early, exhausted. After getting up early with Bella and then bringing our family home we headed to bed as soon as Bella fed Eli and he finally fell asleep only to be woken up every few hours. This was going to take some time to get accostumed too. For fucks-sake I got more sleep in the Army.

_Guilt. Shame. Useless bag of scum_. These were the things that were on a constant loop of emotion running through my head as I listened to our son cry throughout the night.

I needed to get rid of these crutches. Bella had to get up with Eli every time he cried because I couldn't put any weight on my damn leg so I couldn't walk without the damn crutches meaning there was no way for me to carry him.

"Edward, it's fine."

She'd been saying the same thing to me for three nights in a row now while I waited impatiently for my appointment _tomorrow._ Finally. I was going to have some words with the doctor and let him know that my family needed me whole and not as a cripple.

"You're not a cripple."

_Damn._ Inner monologue wasn't so internal apparently.

"I am helpless."

"Can you grab his blanket from the bassinet? I think it's a little chilly in here."

I immediately stood and grabbed his blanket and helped her wrap it around them while he sucked away enjoying his midnight snack.

"See," she whispered to Eli. "Daddy's not helpless."

Bella smiled at me as I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Even when I was beyond frustrated she could calm me.

"That wasn't a proper kiss Daddy," she teased.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek again, but followed a path from there to her lips. Pulling her bottom lip between mine I kissed her passionately, escalating the fire with my tongue and just as I pulled back for a breath Eli let out a choke and a wail as his mouth popped off of Bella's nipple.

"Oohh," Bella cooed. "It's okay. He probably just got flooded," Bella whispered as she looked back at me after wiping his mouth and helping Eli latch back on.

"According to the books, and websites I've read, when I get aroused, like that kiss you just gave me," she smiled sheepishly. "Apparently milk can come out too rapidly for him to swallow. Kind of like premature ejac-"

"I got it," I said as I quickly interrupted her knowing exactly where she was going. I didn't need to have my son hearing about such a thing when he was this young.

"You know he doesn't understand what we're saying right now," she whispered, effectively reading my mind.

"I know, it's just a little weird talking about something like that with little ears in the room."

"We'll almost always have little ears around, now."

"I know, do you think it's going to be weird? Knowing I can't feel you up whenever I want is going to take some getting used to," I joked as I reached over and ran my finger over her exposed breast causing Eli to pull back away from Bella once again.

"Edward," she scolded me. "You can't touch me when I'm feeding him."

I laughed because I really had no idea I had that type of effect on her before, but I was certainly aware of it now. Hmmm... this could be interesting.

I left her alone as I continued to watch the beauty of her feeding our child. I was such a lucky guy, even if I couldn't do everything I'd like because of my leg.

Alice and Jasper stopped by on Monday evening and brought dinner for us. As soon as Alice got to the house she snatched up Eli and never put him down until it was time to eat. She even changed him to give Bella a break. That was also the second night my dad came to see him. He showed up first thing Saturday morning to see his grandson for the first time. He had apologized because he couldn't stay long but said he'd be back soon.

The morning of my check up I was eager to get to the doctor and asked Bella if she wanted to venture out with Eli yet.

"Sure, but I don't think we'll actually go into the hospital with you. We'll probably just wait outside. No sense in getting close to people with sick germs if we don't have to."

I agreed with her and offered to drop her off at the BX on the way to the hospital.

Hobbling into the doctor's office I was a little nervous. He could totally give me the okay to get rid of these crutches or at least switch to only using one to favor my good leg, or he could say I'm not improving fast enough and that I needed them for another few weeks.

Once the nurse called me back I was ushered into a small room and after taking my weight she had me sit on the exam table.

"Good morning Sergeant Masen," the doctor addressed me as he walked in.

"Morning, Sir."

"Let's take a look at your leg and see if I need to send you down for x-rays."

I tried not to show any signs of discomfort as he man-handled my knee and was having a difficult time reading his expressions as he bent, moved and poked at my knee. I wanted, no needed, to get rid of these damn crutches and I could not tell if that was going to be an option based on his hums and hahs.

"How does your leg feel, Masen?"

"Good, Sir. I've been able to do everything the therapist has requested. He says that I am improving well and during sessions I bare weight."

"Good, good." He grabbed my chart and after a few chicken scratches he placed it back on the counter. "Well, Edward. Your range of motion has improved a great deal. When you came in it was obviously in the teens, but I'd say you're at least in the 70th percentile on your range of motion."

Good news if I'd ever heard any.

"I think we'll run a quick x-ray just to be sure and I'll see you back here in about thirty minutes."

He escorted me out to the front and I headed down to radiology. On my way I made a quick phone call to Bella letting her know it would be a little bit longer.

"Oh, Edward, I've found some of the cutest little boy clothes. They've even got baby Army uniforms. Oh my God, look at this," I heard her oohing and aahing over the things she was finding.

"That's great, babe. So, you'll be okay for another thirty minutes or so?" I asked. I hated leaving her stranded, but I agreed that having Eli around these sick people wasn't a good idea.

"Yep, I'm fine. If I run out of things to look at I'll head down to the food court and grab something to eat. Don't worry."

Even though Bella was breastfeeding, she had really let up on her strict diet. She kept with what the books said about what to eat and not to eat so that Eli didn't develop allergies, but she was back enjoying a lot of the foods she'd eaten before she got pregnant. I was glad that she didn't seem too concerned with getting the baby weight off as I'd heard was the case with most women. Not that she needed to lose any weight. She was perfect just the way she is.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, lost in thought. I'm at the radiology department anyway. I'll let you know when I'm headed out to pick you up."

"Okay, I love you."

"You too."

The visit to the radiologist was quick and painless, especially since I was the only one there. No waiting around and I was headed back to the doctor office for my results.

I had called Bella just as I was getting in the car to let her know that I was heading over to pick her up.

"Did you eat?" I asked on the phone as I parked in a spot and hobbled inside to meet her.

"Nope, but since you're done, maybe we can just get something off base."

"That sounds good, where are you at?"

"I'm just checking out now."

I walked in and showed my ID to the attendant that stood at the entrance of the BX and saw Bella over at the far register. She had a cart full of bags as she paid the cashier.

"Looks like you cleaned the place out babe, are you sure you left some stuff for the other new mothers on base?" I asked as I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned my attention to our son who was sleeping in his carrier. I reached in to unbuckle him, but Bella placed her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Don't, he just fell asleep again and I want him to rest for a little bit."

"Did he fuss?" I asked as I grabbed the rest of the bags and gently set them into the cart.

"Nope," she said with a smile. "He was too busy flirting with all the women that were giving him attention," she laughed.

Placing my around her, I grinned and said, "that's my boy," with a smile on my face the size of Texas.

"Hey, whe-where are your crutches?" she asked as she finally took notice of my missing extra limbs.

"They're in the car. The doc said I could start walking without them for about half a day for now and that I need to continue with physical therapy for another few weeks until he gives me the all clear."

"Edward, that's great!" She turned and wrapped her arms around my mid-section. I couldn't wait until I was able to put full weight on it again and lift her off the ground like I used to.

"Yeah, it is. Because now I can help you out more around the house. I still can't return to full duty completely, but he released me to go back to work. So I'll meet with my CO on Monday to find out my assignment."

The rest of the week flew by and Monday came all too soon. I was due to report to my CO at 0800 sharp and showed up a few minutes early, eager to get back to work.

"Masen," he barked as I saluated him. "At ease," I relaxed my stance a bit.

He followed suit and I took the seat offered to me on the opposite side of his desk. I had been reassigned to a different CO since mine was currently still serving overseas. Colonel Marxham shuffled some paperwork around on his desk before he clasped his hands together and looked over at me.

"Masen, your superiors in Afghanistan have told me how you've gone above and beyond what is asked of you. Which is why I'm sad to see you go."

He paused as he looked at me. I wasn't sure what was going on. Surely they weren't forcing me out, discharging me. I still have over a year left and I was sure there was something I would at least be able to do something for the Army before I was discharged when my time was up, not because I was a pansy and got hurt.

"You've been reassigned, Masen. We unfortunately can't put your strong leadership abilities to their full potential here, but you'll be amazing with the incoming soldiers at Fort Jackson. Your new assignment starts May 1st and you'll be reporting to Colonel Swan. Official papers should be in the mail today and I'll be around if you have any questions until your relocation. Do you have any now?"

"No Sir." I said loudly. May 1st? We only had one month to relocate. I knew the Army moved families all the time, but we just had a baby and we're just settling in. It was going to take some time for this to actually make sense. I knew this was a possibility and was glad I had given Bella some warning ahead of time. Damn, I wasn't sure how she would feel about this though. I wasn't even sure yet how I felt.

"You're dismissed," he said as we both stood and saluted one another and I left his office in a daze. I had to get home and get things in motion for the big move.

I drove the speed limit home, not because I wasn't anxious to get home to Bella. That was the case, always. I was trying to figure out the best way to tell her we were being reassigned.

"Babe," I hollered for her when I walked in the front door. Esme had an appointment with a potential client this morning, so I knew we had the house to ourselves.

"In the kitchen."

Walking into the kitchen I saw that she had Eli snuggled up against her in one arm while the other was flipping pancakes. She was such a natural, already a pro and Eli wasn't even a month old yet.

"How'd your meeting with the new CO go?" she asked as I placed my hand at the small of her back and pulled her away from the counter. Kissing her on the lips I pulled Eli from her arms.

"Good?"

"You sound unsure. Is that a good good, or a bad good?" she asked as she scooped up some more batter and dropped it on the skillet.

"Both?"

"Elaborate Edward. We've got all day, but you're making me nervous with these one word answers."

"We're being reassigned," I blurted out.

"What?" she asked calmly as she turned to look at me.

I nodded.

"May 1st."

"But that's like a month away."

"I know, I am so sorry sweetheart, but we knew this was a possibility."

She turned around and continued with the pancakes but didn't say anything else. I was usually good at reading her, but was off my game since she'd had Eli. Her emotions were all over the place and it was often hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "it's not like we have much say."

"Well I mean it's not like it will be for long. I guess you guys could even stay here with your parents and I could come home for the weekends."

"No. We're coming with you," she whispered. "We're a family. I mean do you want us to stay here?"

"Hell no! I just thought... I mean I know it's a lot to deal with between having a baby and moving."

"It is, but we'll get through this. As long as we're together I don't care where they send us. Where are they sending us, anyway?"

"South Carolina. Fort Jackson. It is the largest Initial Entry Training Center in the Army and with my stellar leadership abilities they think I'd be a good fit," I said with a cocky grin.

"That's not too far. It might even be good for us to move away for a bit and kind of find ourselves as a family."

"So you're okay with it?" I asked again. I needed to hear that this move was something she wanted, even if it wasn't something we could control.

"Yeah," she said with a nod of her head as she turned around and wrapped her arms around me. I handed Eli to her and repositioned us so I had my family in my arms. "I might even like having a house of our own while he's still small and can't walk in on us," she said with a smile.

* * *

A/N - I barely had this chapter started when I posted the last one but thanks to aylah50 and kas90_ I have been able to find more time to write. I've also stopped taking banner requests for the time being, so that's freed up more of my time. I've taken some creative license in this chapter with his receovery time because let's face it...he's tough. Maybe his ACL injury wasn't as bad as they thought it would be, who knows...but he's healing and that's a good thing for our hero!

I entered a one-shot in the _For the Love of a Man in Uniform_ Contest. There's a link on my profile to the page where the stories are posted. It's anonymous, so I can't tell you which one is mine. I just hope you find the time to read, review and vote for all NINE stories that are posted.

Speaking of contests, you guys are the first to hear this because you're special...duh! The TwiGirls are in the process of planning a design contest. Keep your eyes peeled toward the end of the month for more deets!

If you're familiar with the Twilight Fandom, you know that we have a big heart and love to help. Check out fandom4causes to see what current causes are going on now and how you can help!


	16. Many the Miles

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks so very much to my beta Kris who does so much more than just beta! Tammy and Brit for PreReading, love you girls! Amber for always doing Polyvore for me...have you guys checked it out? Awesome! I post them on my blog and this one I posted way early as a sort of teaser!

* * *

_Previously_

_"So you're okay with it?" I asked again. I needed to hear that this move was something she wanted, even if it wasn't something we could control._

_"Yeah," she said with a nod of her head as she turned around and wrapped her arms around me. I handed Eli to her and repositioned us so I had my family in my arms. "I might even like having a house of our own while he's still small and can't walk in on us," she said with a smile._

**BPOV**

Packing was hard work. Granted, we were only packing up a few boxes that would fit in the back of my Jeep. It was still hard deciding what things we needed to make sure went in the vehicle with us and what things could show up with the movers. The Army would be moving us to Fort Jackson in South Carolina and then they'd give us one more move when Edward got out next September. We only had a little over a year left and I was kind of excited for this new adventure. Edward was even more excited than I was. He was so eager to get back to work and see what his daily duties would be like when he was assigned at Fort Jackson.

While the move could have come at a better time, I realized it also could have come at a worse time. Eli would be six weeks old by the time we were settled in at Fort Jackson. My parents had already scheduled a visit for the weekend of May fourth, to finish helping us get settled in. Edward had already been contacted by his sponsor courtesy of the Total Army Sponsorship Program. Sergeant James Collins had been in contact with Edward and helped tremendously in finding a house for us to rent.

Since we knew we weren't going to be staying there and would either move back here or go wherever Edward decided to go to Law school, we hadn't even considering buying a house. James' wife, Jennifer, works in the housing department and has helped us every step of the way, which has made our move so much easier. As a couple, Edward and I decided that we would prefer to live on our own in a house off of Fort Jackson Army Post. We knew the housing options on post would be limited, if there were any at all and we had the financial ability to afford something off post which provided us with a lot more flexibility.

This _joint_ decision happened shortly after Edward had made a very important decision by himself and I was glad to see that he'd apparently learned his lesson.

Two weeks ago Edward came home from his physical therapy with a new Jeep, to "match" his Jeep Wrangler. The problem was the _new_ Jeep was for me and I would be giving up my convertible. He promised we could get another Audi when the kids were older if I wanted, but that this was something he thought we needed since we had a family now. While I agreed with his logic, I most certainly let him know he couldn't just make decisions about selling or buying things like a _car_ without me.

_"I know you had all the right reasons for buying us a Jeep, but that doesn't mean I was even ready to get rid of my convertible, Edward."_

_I was pacing back and forth across the living room. Thank God my parents weren't home or we'd be having this discussion in our bedroom. We'd certainly had several heated discussions since Edward had returned home and I'd had the baby. I was really looking forward to having a house of our own as soon as we moved to South Carolina._

_"So you're mad?" he asked, sheepishly._

_"No. Frustrated? Yes." He just didn't seem to be getting it. He thought he was doing me a favor by picking it up on the way home, but that wasn't the point and I was having a hard time making him see that._

_"We don't have to sell the Audi. I'm sure we can put it in storage until we move back here," he said with a little more excitement._

_"Not the point. Don't you think I would have liked to pick out my own mom-mobile?" I asked._

_"Mom-mobile?" He grinned at my choice of words._

_"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean," I laughed along with him._

_"Alright, let's go," he said, clapping his hands together and standing up._

_"Sit down. You've already bought the damn vehicle and I love it. I really do. You know me so well and I'm just ... grr! Next time, ask me, okay?"_

_Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. _

_Snuggling into his warmth I realized the fight had left me long ago and we were just beating a dea__d__ horse to death by continuing this conversation. I think he got it and hoped we wouldn't have to have a conversation like this again._

_"Why couldn't we get rid of your Jeep?" I asked as I poked him in the chest._

_"Never," he scoffed. "She's my play thing, especially since she's the only female showing me any action," he chuckled._

I smiled at the memory. Edward and I had both been frustrated with the restrictions put on our sex life. At my four week check up the doctor had shockingly given me the all clear but I hadn't told Edward. I was still feeling a little weird about my body. Not that I was unattractive, I just didn't feel like me. I had pretty much lost all the baby weight but my stomach hadn't tightened back up and my breasts were still being used to feed our little boy. Most of the baby books mentioned resuming sexual activity after six weeks, so it's not like he was expecting anything right now anyway. With the stress of the move coming up I figured we could put it off or save it for a time when we both needed the release.

Eli was getting bigger every day. I couldn't tell who he looked more like, me or Edward and I was so anxious to get to that point. My mom kept reminding me that I should cherish this time with him because I would be wishing for it again soon enough. Since she kept repeating it, the thought became like an instant replay in my head. Like I wasn't already doing everything I could to document his milestones I now had to worry about missing them already. When it started to stress me out, Edward would remind me that Eli was our first and it was normal to feel overwhelmed about not wanting to miss things. He'd also add in the fact that he couldn't wait for another one and that was a whole other story.

Edward was still on medical sanctioned leave and would be until he reported for duty upon our arrival at Fort Jackson. I was so thankful that Edward and I had been given this time to grow as a family. Spending time together and seeing Edward and Eli bonding melted my heart every second they were together.

With just a few days to go before the movers showed up to start packing our stuff, I was getting things organized into groups so we could find things easier.

"Remember, since the Army is using a moving service, you aren't allowed to pack anything that will be traveling in the trucks. Just the boxes that you'll be taking in your vehicle."

Jenn had helped me out by giving me some pointers in an email, but when I got frustrated a few minutes ago I had called her and she'd immediately straightened me out.

"Thanks so much, Jenn. You've been such a great help to me and James has been wonderful with Edward. I can't wait to meet you guys when we get there."

"My pleasure, Bella and we're just as excited to meet you two and your little guy. What's his name? Eli? The picture you sent of your little family was absolutely adorable and you've sure got a looker for a husband," she commented and I felt my face heat up at her comment. I knew Edward was attractive, but it had been a long time since we'd been around anybody that didn't know us so the comments about his looks weren't something I was used to hearing.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to not let Edward in on that, don't want it going to his head."

She laughed and quickly ended the call with an _I'll talk to you soon,_ and I got back to work.

By the time Edward came back from his errand I was done packing up my boxes and was in the kitchen fixing us some salad for lunch.

"Hey babe," he greeted as he came in and gave my hip a squeeze, bending down to give me a kiss. "Where's Eli?"

"Sleeping. He just went down for a nap, so he'll be out for a little while."

"Cool," he replied as he grabbed a cherry tomato and popped it into his mouth. "That looks good, I'm starving!"

"Well, it's just about ready if you want to wash your hands."

"Did you get everything packed up?" he asked.

"Yep, I have three boxes filled with documents and other stuff I don't want to risk losing. Don't forget we're having dinner with your dad and Victoria over at your dad's house tonight," I reminded him. "Did you have anything you wanted to pack up over there? We still have a few boxes left and I'm sure we'll have room for them in the back."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I've got some stuff that I probably want to take with me."

We sat down at the counter with our salad and I only had one bite left before Eli's cries came through the baby monitor.

"I got him," Edward said, placing his hand on my arm as he stood up.

"Thanks," I hollered after he disappeared from the kitchen. "Love you." I really had to have the best husband in the world.

Edward and I headed over to his dad's house shortly after Eli woke up from his lunchtime nap and started going through what little belongings he still had left in his room. We'd gone through almost every box when he'd pulled a box out of his closet that he'd packed away shortly after his mom had passed and hadn't looked in it since.

I watched as he slowly pealed back the tape and opened the flaps. Peering inside he pulled out a smaller box and set it beside him.

"Do you want some time alone?" I asked. I was sitting on the bed nursing Eli and could easily go sit in the library. Neither Edward's dad or his girlfriend Victoria were home yet. So we had the house to ourselves.

"No, I want you here. It's just a part of my life that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to," he whispered. He lifted the lid off of the smaller box and I saw that it was filled to the brim with photos. "These are all the pictures I could find of my mom. After," he took a breath and tried to compose himself. I could tell he was on the verge of tears. I knew this must be hard for him.

"It's okay, babe. You can box it back up and we can do it another time," I assured him. I didn't want him to feel pressured to finish emptying his room before we left. His dad had already told him he could leave it as it was since he already had a guest room. Eli appeared to be done feeding, so I moved him to my shoulder to burp him. Standing up I approached Edward slowly and awkwardly sat down next to him.

Edward held out a handful of the pictures and tilted them toward me.

"She was gorgeous, Edward," I whispered as he shuffled through the first few pictures. His mother had the same, strange auburn colored hair as Edward that glowed in the sun. She appeared to be about a foot shorter than both Edward and his father.

"She was. They kind of remind me of us," he said, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At the time I didn't appreciate their love for each other, but I sure do now. There's also the height thing."

"Height, thing?" I asked not sure where he was going with that.

"He was so much taller than her. She was shorter than you though. Always seemed to have a hard time reaching things in the kitchen and would rope dad and I into helping her with everything. Looking back, I'm glad she did though. I wish you guys could have met. She would have loved you."

"I wish so too. You want to tell me about her?" I asked. Encouraging him to continue. This was the most he had ever told me about his mom. In the whole time that we had known each other he had only mentioned her once, when I had asked. Only telling me that she had died when he was 16. I hadn't pushed since then but now the opportunity was right in front of us.

"My mom was a socialite. Always helping out with whatever cause or getting involved in the community. She found time for dad and I, but that was her passion. Helping people. She was the perfect lawyer's wife though. While most of dad's associates had wives that were too uptight or snobby to do anything except gossip, my mom found friends among the things she got involved in.

"Sounds like she would have gotten along with my mom."

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. He was quiet for a little while as he continued to flip through the pictures.

"She got cancer." He was looking at a picture of the three of them standing in front of a Christmas tree. "I was sixteen and uh, she'd been having pain in her breast but didn't think anything of it. When she went in for her annual check up just before Christmas they'd diagnosed her with Stage IV Breast Cancer and gave her six to eight months to live."

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. He glanced at me and the glassy look in his eyes went straight to my heart.

"She didn't even make it to my birthday."

We continued to look at the picture he was holding. The happiness on their faces in the picture was uplifting, but it confused me. If she'd been diagnosed before Christmas, surely they wouldn't all be smiling.

"Edward, when did she tell you about the cancer?" I asked. He was just a kid, surely she had told him and his father as soon as she'd found out.

"The day after this picture was taken. She wanted us to have a little more time, one last family picture and not spoil the holiday. She lived every day like it was her last while my dad and I fought with her to get treatment. To fight it of course, but she didn't want to be hooked up to machines."

"I'm so sorry, honey. I wish I could have been there for you." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he wrapped his arms around me. Taking Eli from me, he set the pictures down and held him close to his side.

"I wish you could have been there too."

Edward continued to hold us as we sat there in silence. I was so glad I could be here for him at a time like this, but wasn't sure how long we had before his dad got home. Placing my hand on the back of his neck, I lightly ran my fingers through his hair and along his broad shoulders.

"Is that what caused the rift between you and your dad?" I asked. Edward had of course told me about why he joined the Army, never going into much detail before though.

"Yeah, he couldn't really deal with her death. Not that I dealt with it either, but while my grief turned into anger and I started acting out he just stopped coming home. He would spend hours at the office and it wasn't until things got really bad at school that I even knew he still cared about me.

"The night before I left for Basic, we ran into each other in the kitchen. Neither of us had been willing to make the first move toward a reconciliation and it wasn't until he gave my shoulder a tight squeeze as he passed by me that I knew he was proud of me. We started writing to each other that Christmas. Only on special Holidays like that, but it was enough. I'm really thankful that we're better now because I want Eli to know how great his grandpa is."

I smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss. Words, couldn't express how much love and respect I had for my husband.

By the time his dad got home, we had managed to get everything packed back in boxes and placed the ones we would be taking with us to South Carolina by the door.

"You guys been here long?" Ed asked.

Edward wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me close. "Just a few hours. Did some packing and sorting through stuff in my old room."

"Vicky isn't here yet? I figured she'd be here to get dinner started."

"What happened to Maria?" Edward asked about their former cook and housekeeper.

"Oh, she still comes in a couple times a week. It's just with Vicky living here she wants to be able to fix dinner on most nights and she really wanted to make tonight special."

Edward and I had just sat down with his father when Vicky came bursting through the garage door.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got held up at an alumni meeting at the sorority house and lost track of time. You guys must be starving."

"Not at all," Ed assured her as he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I thought it was so cute how affectionate they were with each other. Edward and I had spent a few nights with them since Eli had been born and Edward was a lot more comfortable around his father's girlfriend now. I think the fact that she was so different from his mom made it easier. She was taller, with fiery red hair and hopelessly in love with Ed. They had met at some lawyers convention while Edward was deployed and I had gotten to know her pretty well as soon as she moved in with Ed.

She got to work in the kitchen and shooed me away when I offered to help; insisting that it was a simple meal. "You go enjoy the evening with the guys, I'll let you know when it's ready."

Leaving Vicky, I headed toward the sounds coming from the living area and just about died from the cuteness factor from what I saw when I approached them from behind.

Ed and Edward were sitting on the floor, Ed still in his tailored suit. They were doing anything they could to get Eli to smile.

"Did you see that?" Ed asked. "He smiled. He must have liked my joke."

"I think he likes your face dad." Edward joked. "Watch this."

I laughed because Ed was shocked to see that Eli could stick out his tongue.

Edward must have stuck his tongue out because little Eli had been doing that whenever someone else did and that's exactly what he was doing. Eli's eyes followed me as I walked over to the three of them and leaned over the guys, placing my hand on Edward's shoulder to keep my balance.

"You guys made the cutest kid," Ed complemented us as Edward scooted over so I could sit with them.

"Thanks." It always warmed my heart to hear Edward's dad talk about Eli with so much love prominent in his voice.

"Thank you, Dad," Edward said with a smile on his face as he winked at me. We may have already started discussing when we would have the next one, but we would have to get busy first. I grinned right back at him. Such a sexy man, my husband was.

"Are you guys all packed?" Ed asked.

"Yep, finished up the last of it today. The movers will be here to start packing stuff up in the next few days and Bella has everything sorted so it should be easy finding everything when they get there."

I could hear the pride in Edward's voice when he spoke about how much I was doing for the move. This would be one of our first _big_ adventures as a married couple and now as a family. Sure, he had moved across the world before, but this time he was bringing along a family.

By the time we were loading up the Jeep with the last of our personal belongings, Edward and I were ready to say goodbye. The last week had been tiresome as we finished preparing for the move and said goodbye to our family and friends. Alice and Jasper were taking it the hardest, but I promised her that we would be able to keep in touch even with the distance.

"I'm just gonna miss you guys so much and if you guys move back-"

"When. When we move back, Alice." I interrupted her.

"Fine, when you guys move back...Eli is going to already be a year old and we'll have missed out on so much. I know we didn't talk for years, Bella but let's not do that again."

"Promise," I whispered as I pulled her in for another hug just as Jasper came over to hold his girl while she cried. I had cried the night before and let Edward hold me as I wallowed in the memories and self pity of moving so far away from everything that had become so familiar.

"Stop making my girl cry," Jasper teased, giving Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry."

"I know it's not your fault, B. You take care, you hear? I don't want to be getting a phone call about nothing but good news, understand?"

I nodded and looked over to where Edward was starting to strap Eli into his seat.

"You guys are coming to visit us soon, so I'll just say, see you soon. Love you, Ali. You too, Jasper," I whispered, hugging them both.

Our parents, Alice, Jasper, Jamie and Aunt Renee stood on the lawn of my parents beach house as we got in the car and begun our watched them wave to us until we rounded the corner and Edward grabbed my hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he rained kisses over my knuckles and smiled at me.

"You ready for our first move, Mrs. Masen?"

I think I just might be ready for anything as long as Edward was there to hold my hand.

**EPOV**

Bella slept for the first few hours we were on the road, and I was thankful Eli remained pretty quiet while his mom rested. It appeared we had a silent understanding until I decided I couldn't hold it any longer and needed a piss stop.

"Babe," I whispered as I pulled up to a gas station with a nice looking convenience store attached to it. "Bella, we're stopping for a bit."

I didn't want to her in the car snoozing while I put gas in, so when she didn't wake I leaned over and licked her hear. "Mmmm, sexy-sweet," I whispered. I'm not sure which part roused her, but she stirred and turned to look at me. All sleep rumpled and gorgeous.

We had spent our last night at her parents house making love and that still hadn't been enough to tide me over. I was insatiable and couldn't wait until we made it to Georgia so we could stop at a hotel for a few more rounds. Her little white tank left little to the imagination and was surely meant to tease me until I exploded.

A thousand watt smile broke out across her face as I leaned in for a quick kiss before I looked back at our little guy. He was swinging his feet up in the air and making sounds with his mouth, totally oblivious to his parents. He really was the best baby.

"I'm gonna fill her up, you need to use the restroom before we get back on the road?" I asked. I knew she would have to if I mentioned it, but I wanted to maybe talk her into waiting to walk in together.

"Well now I do," she pouted as she reached for the handle and I followed right behind her popping the gas cover off and swiping my credit card through. "Wait for me before you go inside." Being in a new place, no matter how clean or safe it seemed it be still bothered me. I wasn't willing to let her out of my sight if I didn't have to.

Hopefully I'd have it filled up by the time she finished with Eli. When Bella didn't immediately come around to my side with Eli I began to wonder what she was doing. We had packed the Jeep pretty full and I couldn't see much through the tint to see what she was doing. When she did surface, she tossed a diaper into the trash can and it was pretty obvious what she had been doing.

"You did that in the car?" I asked, baffled and a little bit disgusted. This was a brand new vehicle and she did that?

"Where else am I going to do it? This way we can each take turns and neither of us has to do that while the other waits."

My mouth was hanging open and it was a good thing the gas pump had an automatic stop mechanism because I sure as Hell wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing.

"Oh my God, Edward. It's not that bad. I'd rather change him in here than in some public restroom." She scowled. My proper girl wasn't a big fan of sharing with the general public.

I nodded my head because she had a point, but that didn't mean I wouldn't be checking to make sure nothing got on the seats. Sure, they were leather but it'd been a long time since I'd splurged on a new vehicle and I wanted this one to last a few years.

"I think the pump's done," she smiled at me as she brought my attention back to what I was doing. Sure enough, I had filled her up and we were ready to hit the head before we got back on the road.

The convenience store provided us with some nourishment in the form of road trip snacks and then we were on our way. Just another couple of hours or so until we reached the half-way point and then we'd drive the rest of the way in the morning.

After only one more stop, we made it to Brunswick, Georgia just before sunset and found a room at a chain hotel we trusted. While I was booking the room, Bella was feeding Eli in the car. She had pumped before we left so she could feed him while I was driving, but I think she missed the time with just the two of them.

Bella looked shocked when I let her into the room I had booked. They had a couple of different rooms available and as soon as the concierge mentioned there was a large tub in one of the rooms I booked it immediately.

"You like it, babe?" I asked as I set Eli and his carrier down with the bags before turning around and locking us in for the night. It sure felt good to be able to carry everything in and leave Bella's hands free for once. The crutches were in the Jeep, but they were merely a safety precaution should my knee start to feel achy.

She turned toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love it, Mr. Masen."

* * *

AN - Being released early after pregnancy...rare, but it happens.;) Lots of things going on...I won First Place Judge's Choice for my "For the Love of a Man In Uniform" Entry _Deployed by Fate_ - Bella is the one wearing a uniform :) If you missed my posting it, I'd love for you to give it a read. Second, hopefully you've heard about all the madness going on at TwiGirlsNextDoor(dot)com where you can tell us about your fav fics and why you love your beta...you're also entered to win a prize for different things so head on over there to check it out!

I'm also looking for YOUR favorite Lawyerward or CEOward Fic to read. I also should pimp the _Twibrary_ if you haven't heard of it, google it. Thanks to babylopez_2008 for rec'ing me stuff today on twitter!

Hope you guys loved it :)


	17. Temporary Home

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

Thanks so very much to my beta Kris who has become such a great friend in this fandom! Tammy and Brit for PreReading, love you girls! Reviewers you were awesome last time, thanks for all the recs!

* * *

_Previously_

_Bella looked shocked when I let her into the room I had booked. They had a couple of different rooms available and as soon as the concierge mentioned there was a large tub in one of the rooms I booked it immediately._

_"You like it, babe?" I asked as I set Eli and his carrier down with the bags before turning around and locking us in for the night. It sure felt good to be able to carry everything in and leave Bella's hands free for once. The crutches were in the Jeep, but they were merely a safety precaution should my knee start to feel achy._

_She turned toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love it, Mr. Masen."_

**EPOV**

"Well, what do you think?" I asked Bella as we pulled up to what would be our new home for at least the foreseeable future. I was fucking ecstatic about the whole move, including the house we'd chosen.

"I'm still kind of in shock. I've never really lived in my _own_ house before," she giggled, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the the door. "When are James and Jenny supposed to get here?" she asked.

James and his wife Jenny had been so excited to show us around that they had scheduled a dinner date with us. When I reminded them that we had a little one to contend with, they offered to just bring some local takeout over instead.

"I think they'll be here pretty soon. I left a message on James' voice mail when we stopped at that last gas station giving him know ETA."

Bella pulled an alert Eli out of the backseat and approached the front porch. It was a wrap around, that led to a locked gate on the side of the house to help with privacy and security. When Jenny had shown us images of this house, I had made sure there was extra security. I didn't plan on leaving them alone but I was taking every precaution just in case.

"Oh, Edward. Look at this backyard," she whispered in awe as she stepped around the corner. It wasn't much, but big enough we could maybe put in a baby swing or something for Eli.

I heard the unmistakable sound of a horn out front and I went to meet what would hopefully be our first friends in the area.

"Edward?" A guy with blond, crew cut hair asked as he gestured to me and stuck out his hand upon my approach.

"Damn, right," I greeted him with a smile and a stiff hand shake. "Good to meet you James, this lovely lady must be Jenny," I said as I shook the hand of the woman that came up next to him. She was petite, with brown hair and an easy smile. "Bella's so excited to meet you. Thank you both, so much for your help."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward. What do you say we head on inside so you can see your new house?" Jenny waved her hand toward the house. I turned to look around the side of the house where the porch disappeared into the backyard and saw Bella headed toward us with Eli on her hip.

After a quick wave her way, I walked over to grab Eli out of her arms so she could greet our guests. With the pleasantries out of the way, Jenny led the us inside and I noticed that James had grabbed a large take-out bag from their car and followed us in.

"You can put that right in here, honey," Jenny directed her husband to the kitchen and after one look I knew Bella was going to love this. Top of the line appliances, cabinetry and counters covered the oversize kitchen for the house we had rented.

We took a quick tour of the house and then sat down in the middle of the empty living room to try out some food from a local Italian Ristorante.

"Ohmahgah, thisch sho goo," Bella mumbled with her mouthful while I tried not to laugh at the orgasmic noises she was making in front of our company.

Jenny smiled, appearing quite pleased with herself.

"When are you guys expecting the movers?" James asked, picking up another bread stick and handing it to his wife.

"Not for a couple days."

"Well, if you guys need any help don't hesitate to call me. I've got some buddies I can round up."

"Thanks, man. We've got some things to run and get tomorrow, but Bella and I don't really have a lot of stuff so we should be able to manage." I smiled at Bella and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Not caring that it wasn't exactly a manly thing to do in front of a fellow soldier.

"How long have you two been together?" Jenny asked.

"Almost a year," I answered. Jenny's soda sprayed out of her mouth as she choked. Possibly in response to my answer.

"I'm sorry, you guys just look like you're been together forever. It's," she paused and smiled. "Sweet."

"Sometimes it feels like forever," Bella giggled as she dug her toes into my thigh and shoved my leg away from her.

"Never long enough," I whispered. Bella really did make me a love sick fool and I couldn't have been happier.

We continued to talk about how things were going. I wouldn't be reporting until Wednesday, so we still had a few days to get settled in. Hopefully the movers would roll in by Monday morning and we could spend the day getting things unpacked before I had to worry about work.

James and Jenny helped us bring in the few things we'd brought with us. Among those things were a place for both Eli and Bella and myself to sleep. While James helped me get the Pack-and-Play and the air mattress situated, Jenny assisted Bella with putting some of the dishes and baby stuff we brought away. The rest of the boxes were the important things that got put in their respective rooms and would stay in their prime location within those rooms until Bella was ready to unpack them along with everything else that would be arriving on the truck.

The movers hadn't had much to move since neither Bella nor I had a lot of furniture and never lived on our own in a house this big before. Tomorrow, we would be heading to get things like a bed and living room furniture. Her parents offered us the bed we had shared at their house, but since we knew we would be going back for visits we decided just to leave it there and pick one out when we got here.

Sunday dawned bright and early as we showered and got ready for the day. Luckily the shower in our bathroom was a walk-in that didn't require a curtain as we'd forgotten to bring one and had added that to our growing list of things to pick up today for the guest bathroom.

We loaded Eli in the Jeep -carrier and all- and headed out to explore the town of Columbia, South Carolina. We ended up driving all over Columbia as we looked through all the different furniture stores for things we needed. The beautiful, sprawling landscape of the University of South Carolina was gorgeous and as we drove past the Riverbanks Zoo, we talked about taking Eli there next year during the Spring or perhaps the Summer. I had spent my entire life in Tampa, so moving to a city rich with United States history was refreshing. To see things such as the State House, the Governor's Mansion and the State Capital. I knew we'd have a lot of sight seeing to do when our families visited. I just wasn't sure how we were going to find the time to see everything.

A few hours later we were busy unloading our finds of the day. I was happy with the progress we'd made. The Jeep fit the frame for our bed, minus the head and foot boards, so we were able to get it home and I had it assembled by the time Bella called me to the kitchen for dinner. Our dining room set would be coming with the truck, but luckily the house had a nice kitchen bar area that we now had stools for to eat at.

"Smells good, babe," I said as I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "Mmm," I licked my lips and gave her another kiss, letting my tongue slip into her mouth. "You taste like the sauce," I whispered.

"Thanks," she blushed. Not sure if she was embarrassed by my comment or not, I quickly slapped her on the ass and kissed her on the cheek.

"I liked it. You taste good.," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and let my fingers slip into the top of her sweat pants.

"Edward," she giggled as she swatted me with her damp hands from the lettuce. "Stop it, or I'm going to ruin dinner," she said with a pout as she looked up at me.

"Alright, alright, but tonight we're breaking in our new bed," I whispered, giving her ear a quick nip with just my lips.

Dinner was tasty, but as soon as it was over and Bella started yawning I was urging her to bed so we could have some play time before either of us fell asleep.

While I got Eli ready for bed just on the other side of our en-suite bathroom, Bella showered and dressed in some skimpy baby doll that I had strategically placed on the top of her suitcase. I might have kept looking to see if she was almost done while I rocked the little guy to sleep.

"Edward," she called to me as I was laying Eli down in the pack-in-play and I whispered a quick goodnight to him just as Bella appeared beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and placed a kiss on her fingers before tapping the top of his head. "Come on," she smiled at me and led me by the hand to our room. Her hands were roaming under my shirt, all over my chest and one finger traced the outline of the now very aroused bulge in my boxers.

"Let me do a few things in the bathroom," I whispered, bending down to kiss her and grasping her hand to stop it from touching my arousal. _Why?_ Because I'm a crazy person apparently, but I also really wanted to clean up real quick.

She pouted up at me and I just couldn't resist another kiss.

"Five minutes." I promised her before I quickly took care of my business, brushing my teeth and washing my hands and face before I went back to see her sprawled out on the bed. One leg taking up part of my side of the bed, a nipple peeking out of her nightie and her beautiful eyes, closed.

"Babe," I whispered as I nudged her shoulder as I got situated in bed next to her. I really hoped she was just resting her eyes and that she hadn't fallen asleep during the few minutes I left her alone. When she didn't even stir, I wrapped my arm around her and cupped her breast and she made no indication of waking up I realized I was going to have to wait another night to break in the new bed. A good night's sleep would do me good anyway. Tomorrow I was starting my new assignment.

**BPOV**

I woke to the soft cries of my baby boy and it wasn't until I sat down to nurse him and realized I barely had to move my top down to feed him that the events of last night came back to me. _I fell asleep. _Could he really blame me? We had been go-go-go since we arrived in South Carolina that I was just so exhausted. I knew he would understand, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try to make it up to him. I set my alarm for a little earlier than I knew he had set his before I crawled back into bed and snuggled back into his warmth.

Even with the alarm, I still managed to oversleep and woke up with only five minutes until his was set to go off. While I didn't want to make him late, I had high hopes that maybe a _good morning_ wakeup call might be a nice start to his new job.

I pulled back the rest of the covers that Edward had yet to haphazardly kick off and settled myself on my knees between his legs. Leaning over and letting my hair drift over his naked thighs. Just the slight movement and I can already see him harden even more than he had been just a few minutes ago. Pulling the waistband of his boxers down, I gently slide them down until I've freed him and glanced up to see if I'd managed to wake him up.

My hand lifted his semi up so I can drag my tongue from the base to tip before kissing the tip and taking him into my mouth. When I felt his hand settle on the back of my head I knew he was awake. I felt him swell in my mouth as I looked up at him, wrapping my tongue around his shaft while keeping him in my mouth I cupped his balls and pushed my mouth back down on him.

"Fuck, baby," he hissed. His breathing picking up and I could feel his legs start to shake. "Fu- I'm coming baby."

He exploded in my mouth and I licked him clean before popping off and scrambling up the bed to give him a big kiss.

"That was, _unbelievable_ Bella." His face had that I just got off - slightly drunken look mixed with a happy glow as I felt his hand begin to roam, starting with my breasts as he pulled my top down and his lips followed. He barely sucked a nipple into his mouth before his alarm went off and he was mumbling expletives against my boob.

"It's okay, Edward," I whispered as I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face to mine. Giving him a good luck kiss and then I went to get out of the bed when he pulled me back to him.

"I'm not done with you," he growled playfully as he laid back on the bed and covered his body with mine.

"You can't be late," I said sadly, knowing that we wouldn't be able to do anything, really. Edward took his job seriously and I supported him 100 percent.

"I know," he sighed as he gave me one last kiss and left me in the bed.

I didn't stay there for long as I was just contemplating joining him for a platonic wash in the shower, our son made his demands known. I brought him back to the bed with me to feed him.

I loved laying in bed with him in the mornings as I fed him. When Edward had been off work, he had spent this time in bed with us and we got to just relax and enjoy our time together. After his quick shower, Edward was eager to get going and gave me a quick kiss as he ran out the door and jumped in James' truck. He glanced back one more time as they drove out of sight.

I busied myself with putting the few things away that we had picked up yesterday and didn't have time to tend to yesterday. Edward's Jeep would be arriving with the rest of our belongings sometime today or tomorrow. I fielded phone calls from some of the places we had purchased things from yesterday and had people coming and going from our house until the minute Edward got home.

"Hey babe," Edward said as I greeted him at the door with Eli in my arms.

The place was a disaster. No matter how much Eli slept or entertained himself and as fast as I worked, I couldn't keep up with the organization of everything. The dining room set had been dropped off and set up, but that came after the TV had been dropped off and installed with the top of the line gaming and movie system that Edward had splurged on. It really was like Christmas, which this year wasn't really going to be needed in this household, as it seemed that Edward bought everything that we could ever really want or need.

"Bella, this is Travis. We were in basic together and he's stationed here too. Isn't that awesome?" He asked and stepped aside as a buff guy of about Edward's height greeted me with a handshake and a kiss on the back of my hand. Edward barked at him and the two guys walked off to the kitchen, laughing.

"Yeah, awesome," I grumbled a little in irritation. We've only been here, what three days and he's already bringing buddies home. It's not like our house isn't a mess or anything. Looks like tomorrow there won't be a good morning surprise, repeat.

"Sweet, you got the good stuff," I heard Travis say as Edward showed him around. I followed slowly behind them, listening to Edward ooh and ahh over all the things that had been delivered while he was at work. "Babe, is there anything I can do?" he asked as he turned around and approached me.

"Take him?" I asked with a sigh. He probably didn't even know he'd pissed me off and he was still offering to help. "I'd like to freshen up before I start dinner. What sounds good?" I asked as I handed Eli over to him.

Edward mentioned something about just calling in a pizza while I showered and I figured we'd just figure it out when I got done.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes I came back downstairs to see that the pizza menu was open on the counter and could hear them all in the living room. I set out some paper plates to go with the pizza and then went to double check with them that they ordered it.

Walking into the living room I looked over the back of the sofa and saw a sight that just melted my heart and made all the irritation I felt toward him disappear . Edward and Travis were playing with his new X-Box, but the picture that made my heart all fluttery was our son, fast asleep on Edward's chest like it was the most natural thing in the world to hold him while they played.

"Do you want me to take him?" I asked as I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Huh? Oh no," he said as he glanced down at Eli. "He's fine. We ordered the pizza it should be here soon. I've got some money in my wallet," he said, getting distracted by something that was going on in the game.

"Okay, I'll just go see what else I can do." I patted his shoulder and his hand came up to cover mine. Travis made a grunt as Edward paused the game and looked back at me as he pulled me down to his level.

"I love you," he whispered before placing a kiss on my lips and releasing my hand. The game resumed and I sighed at how perfect my husband and life really was.

The perfection didn't last long though. With absolutely no friends in the area, I began to grow irritable that I was stuck at home all day with Eli with absolutely nothing to do and no one to talk to. I know it wasn't fair to Edward because he worked hard all day and then had to come home to me being bitchy. The connection I had been hoping for with Jenny never blossomed as she was a workaholic that didn't make time for "stay-at-home moms" like me. She never came out and said that, but the two times I had seen her and mentioned maybe getting together for a lunch or shopping she gave me the brush off. Of the three guys Edward knew on post so far, none of them were married, so they were almost always available if Edward wanted to have a game night or whatever.

I called my mom and Alice almost every other day. While I didn't tell them how absolutely awesome my life was, I tried not to sound too lonely and miserable though I'm sure they both knew it. Missing them terribly, but unable to admit defeat I continued to get up every day and go for walks in the neighborhood or drag Eli with me to the local Publix. I wasn't a quitter and that was how I found myself standing outside a local mom's day out on post. I had gotten some information out of Edward, Lord only knows where he got the information, about activities on post for soldier's wives.

Promising myself that I would only leave him for a little over an hour while I went and got my hair and toes done, I walked in and dropped Eli off for the first time ever. Well, I asked them a bazillion questions and made sure they had every cell and land line number to every person I knew in the South Eastern United States before running out and jumping in my car. I didn't dilly dally as I hurried through my pedicure, skipped the manicure and asked that the very nice hair dresser not bother with washing or styling my hair. Making it back in record time, I was shocked to find that Eli was being entertained by a little girl, probably around the age of twelve that was wearing a volunteer shirt.

She smiled at me as the director led me back to them. As I picked up Eli she introduced herself as Mandy.

"Hi Mandy," I said with a smile on my face. Eli clearly liked her, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was kinda cute I guess, a small gap between her front teeth that could be fixed with braces as she got older. Her blonde hair was cut just below her shoulders and she looked like she hadn't yet grown into her full height. "Looks like you might have your first crush," I whispered to my baby boy as he grinned back at me and rolled his head back to look at Mandy.

I struck up a conversation with the director and Mandy, apparently she just loved kids and planned on becoming a teacher so she had been volunteering there since she became old enough last summer. When I found out she lived in the neighborhood across from ours I exchanged numbers with her and asked if she'd like to maybe babysit Eli some time so Edward and I could go out. The pure joy evident on her face sent me home in a great mood.

When Edward got home I told him all about the day I had, but my good mood quickly deflated as he relayed just how difficult it was to get back into the swing of things in a totally different location. It seemed that while I was struggling at home, he had been putting on a good face about work.

"Well, it's the weekend. You have two whole days before you have to see any of them again," I said, trying to sound encouraging. His answering groan assured me it wasn't helping.

"Ugh, I forgot to tell you. There's a gathering at my CO's house. He's a bachelor, but apparently he's got a pretty sweet place on the water. You didn't already make plans did you?" he asked, sheepishly.

"No, when is it?"

"Tomorrow."

We went to bed early, especially when I found out I was supposed to be bringing some sort of dish to the bar-be-que tomorrow.

I decided on my mom's spicy baked beans and figured I would do a mild version as well. I got up, nursed Eli and headed to the store as soon as they opened knowing I would need them to bake for a while before we left.

I dressed Eli, Edward and I in coordinating outfits since this would be the first time most of his Company would be seeing us as a family unit. It hopefully wouldn't be obvious to most people though, as it wasn't like we were all wearing shirts with 'Property of Edward Masen' on them or anything like that. I just made sure that both boys were wearing jeans, Eli in little jean shorts and a shade lighter polo than daddy's. Edward kind of looked like a frat guy, a _hot_ frat guy but a frat guy none-the-less. He almost changed until Travis showed up wearing something very similar. I laughed because he fit in with us just like one of the family. I made a note in the back of my mind to be on the lookout for a cute girl for Travis.

Edward drove us the 45 minutes to where his commanding officer lived. I couldn't imagine making this trip every day and wondered if he possibly had a place closer to Fort Jackson that he stayed at during the work week.

There were cars parked everywhere and while Edward got Eli out of his car seat, I checked my hair and make up one last time. We walked around to the back of the house where we could hear the most noise and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as he steered me toward a tall guy in Jeans and a button up collared, stiff shirt.

"Babe, this is Colonel Swan. Sir, this is my wife, Bella," Edward said with a huge smile on his face as he introduced me to his CO. Who was apparently speechless. Maybe even a little constipated? He appeared to be concentrating really hard on something while he looked at me, dazed.

"Hi," I squeaked and coughed to cover up the uncomfortable sound as I smiled up at the older gentleman.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "It's just you look _so_ much like someone I used to know." Apparently it had actually been awe, not constipation. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked up at Edward and wrapped my arms around him and Eli. "If you'll excuse me," he whispered, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Travis asked out loud as Edward and I watched him walk away and disappear into the house.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and are enjoying how I'm still changing up the characters, lol! The TwiGirlsNextDoor are doing a new contest for Breast Cancer Awareness Month, so go check it out and write for it! We're even doing a special "virgin" New Writer Award so this is a good contest to try out if you've been wanting to write! I also posted a cute pic of Edward and Eli on PicTease Monday and my blog, so be sure to check it out! *kisses* **


	18. Made in America

Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine.

I don't own the quote about a photo album...that's from one of my favorite movies _Just Married_.

I'm so glad you guys are loving this story! Thanks so very much to my beta Kris who has become such a great friend in this fandom! Tammy and Brit for PreReading, love you girls!

* * *

_Previously_

_"Babe, this is Colonel Swan. Sir, this is my wife, Bella," Edward said with a huge smile on his face as he introduced me to his CO. Who was apparently speechless. Maybe even a little constipated? He appeared to be concentrating really hard on something while he looked at me, dazed._

_"Hi," I squeaked and coughed to cover up the uncomfortable sound as I smiled up at the older gentleman._

_"I'm sorry," he apologized as he took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "It's just you look so much like someone I used to know." Apparently it had actually been awe, not constipation. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked up at Edward and wrapped my arms around him and Eli. "If you'll excuse me," he whispered, his eyes never leaving my face._

_"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Travis asked out loud as Edward and I watched him walk away and disappear into the house._

**BPOV**

Edward and I ended up having a great time at the bar-be-que and we were reminded that there would be another one on the Fourth of July for all of Fort Jackson.

We didn't really talk about my meeting with his CO, but that nagging feeling in my gut never went away either. Sure, I had brown hair and brown eyes, but so did what, fifty percent of America, right?

_What did he mean when he'd said I looked so much like someone he used to know?_

I was sure I'd see him again and maybe he'd say something else that would help me put the puzzle pieces together or perhaps all would be forgotten.

My parents, Alice, Jasper and my aunt Renee all wanted to come up for the big celebration on the Fourth. I was definitely looking forward to having a full house. We had little less than a month before they would arrive and I hear from either my mom, Alice or both of them at least once a day.

"I know, Mom. Yes, Eli misses you guys too. No, he can't say hello because he's sleeping. I love you too. Tell dad hi for me and I'll see you guys in a few weeks."

The phone calls were always the same. I never really thought about how much I would miss my parents. I hadn't lived with them since before college until recently,, but my mom and I had certainly grown closer over the last year.

"Hi Alice," I smiled as I listened to my friend on the other side of the phone.

"Bella, oh my _God_ you're not going to believe this," she gasped before continuing. Not even giving me enough time to respond. "Jasper is buying me an engagement ring."

"Congratulations, when's the big day?"

"I don't know, he hasn't even asked me yet but he _did_ ask me what ring size I am." I could hear her squeals through the phone and I couldn't be happier. They _both_ deserved to experience what I have with Edward.

"Wait, so he hasn't asked you. What if he's just putting feelers out Ali?"

Surely she wasn't jumping the gun. Jasper had always been a planner, and I'm sure this is just one step of many on the road to their future.

"No, he hasn't asked me but we _have_ talked about marriage. So, what's new with you and Edward? Any more women hit on him recently?" she laughed.

"No, thank God," I muttered, reminding me of the story I told her last week.

Edward and I had gone out for his birthday dinner, sans Eli as we left him in the hands of our wonderful new babysitter, Mandy. While we were out to dinner, I had made a quick trip to the ladies room to freshen up and call Mandy to check on Eli. When I came back Edward looked positively awkward as an Amazonian woman with long black hair towered over him. One hand resting on the table and the other had a single finger trailing up and down his arm, over his shoulder.

If Edward and I had just been friends I definitely would have pretended like we were dating just to swoop in and save him. But we weren't. We were married and I could see him playing with his wedding band which she either hadn't seen or just didn't care that he was married. Instead of making a show I simply took my seat and called the waiter over to ask what their dessert choices were.

"We have a delicate Tiramisu, a wonderful seven layered chocolate cake and our house special tonight is strawberry shortcake. What can I get for you?" he asked as he glanced nervously at the woman that still hadn't taken her exit cue.

"We'll have the chocolate cake and the strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream for both of them to _go_."

"Will that be all miss?" he asked.

"Our check too, if you please. My husband and I have a room upstairs that is just waiting for us," I paused as I winked at Edward. "If you know what I mean."

The waiter coughed and excused himself. Amazon huffed and stomped off, finally taking the hint. Both of them leaving Edward and I alone.

"So, that was interesting," I whispered as I picked up my wine glass and finished it off.

"I just have no..." he stuttered as he looked at me with worry on his face. I knew he didn't want the attention and I had gotten used to the attention my husband garnered from the female population over the last year but that didn't explain why he had clammed up.

The waiter came back with our desserts and the check. We left him a big tip and Edward managed to get us home without hitting any red lights. Someone was a little eager.

To say the moment with the unwanted wanton of a woman was forgotten as soon as we got home was a no-brainer.

I spent the next week in a finishing sprint to get every box unpacked and put away. On the night before my parents and aunt Renee were due to arrive we moved Eli from his room back into ours so we could have an extra room for my aunt. Jasper and Alice had found a quaint little inn just 15 minutes away that she was dying to stay at.

My parents and Renee were due in Sunday morning at ten and Alice and Jasper would be arriving late Monday after she finished her shift. Edward wasn't as thrilled with the thought of our company coming as I was, but he'd been making friends at work and while I definitely had made the effort and met a few women, no one could replace Alice or my mom or even my aunt. They were the three best friends a girl could ask for along with Rose. I'd still talked to her, just not as much as the other important women in my life, but did keep in contact. Especially since she was the closest one physically to me now.

I had run into Sue, a wife of one of Edward's buddies, that I had been introduced to at the cookout and she invited me to a weekly play date she had with some of her friends. Sue really helped me connect with women around my age, with similar circumstances as mine and I really got to see what being friends with women that understood exactly what I was struggling with was like.

One of the women I was introduced to, Shannon, quickly became one of my new closest friends. She arrived to help me with a few last minute things and brought over some of her chocolate chip cookies to share with my family. I wanted my parents and friends from back home to get to know our life here, so we had invited some of our local friends over for dinner on Tuesday.

Shannon helped me plan the menu and her two year old daughter, Paige entertained Eli while we worked. Edward was out getting a few last minute things for the guests and then we'd have a quiet dinner before the family madness started.

Bright and early Sunday morning, Edward, Eli and I headed to the airport to pick up my parents. Jasper and Alice would be driving Edward's Jeep up here with them. We had survived a whole month with him getting rides from other guys at the base or me dropping him off so we didn't have to have his Jeep shipped up here.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I just wish your dad and Victoria could have made it," I said as I reached over and grabbed his hand.

Edward Senior and Victoria who is now his _fiance_ were planning on coming, but a court case of his got moved up so he'd been working overtime trying to make sure everything was in order before they went to trial.

Eli was asleep in the back. He'd been snoozing ever since we pulled out of the neighborhood and I was glad he was. If I knew my parents at all, they would insist on smothering him from the moment they stepped off the plane.

"There they are," Edward turned my shoulder and pointed me towards the baggage claim.

I could see my mom looking around for us while aunt Renee and my dad pulled their luggage from the carousel. Edward waved them over as we headed toward them and met my mom halfway.

"Oh it's so good to see you," my mom cried.

She pulled me into a side hug before she reached around and pulled Eli into her arms.

"You too." I smiled at her and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek while Edward grabbed a couple of the bags from him to carry out to the car.

"I thought you guys weren't due in for another 15 minutes?"

"We had everybody on board early, so they took off a few minutes ahead of schedule. Smooth flight and here we are," my dad laughed as he made faces at Eli. He was already getting reacquainted with his grandson and it felt so good to have them there.

"Someone's been working out," Aunt Renee whispered as I blushed. I had been trying to work off the baby weight and was almost to my pre-baby goal. Before I had the chance to answer her, Edward stole the limelight.

"Thanks Renee, I was afraid nobody would notice my stellar physique." His cocky grin ate up his whole face, but when he turned towards me and his eyes darkened, I knew he was appreciative of my extra efforts.

"You're just so cute," my mom cooed at Eli as she and my dad passed him back and forth. "Isn't he just the cutest thing Carlisle? Sorry, _Grandpa_," she corrected herself. She rolled her eyes and glanced at me.

"What, I think it's only appropriate he hear everybody call me grandpa so maybe that can be his first word." My dad just shrugged before he gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"He's gotten so big, Bella. How much does he weigh now?" she asked. I knew it was hard for them to not see him all the time, and I appreciated how much of an effort they seemed to be putting forth into not complaining about how little they see him.

"He's a healthy sixteen pounds."

"He sure can eat," Edward added with a surreptitious glance at my chest.

I gave my mom and aunt a hug before we got everybody into the Jeep and my dad picked up the convertible they rented so they had a car to drive around while they were in town.

When we got back to the house I showed everybody to their rooms. My aunt would be sleeping on the _Night and Day Bed_ in Eli's nursery, while my parents stayed in our guest room.

"Oh Bella, I love what you've done with this space. It really doesn't even look like a nursery," my mom said as she inspected the guest room.

"That's because it isn't. Aunt Renee is staying in the nursery, this is really our guest room."

My mom just smiled at me and went to work unpacking the suitcase Edward brought in.

"If you guys come with me I'll show you where aunt Renee is staying which is the nursery and then give you a tour of the rest of the house." They followed me, mom trying to pass me in the hallway a few times while I let them know what I had planned for the first couple of days of their stay. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd have a low key lunch and then just be lazy for the day. Jasper and Alice are driving up tomorrow and should be here around dinner time."

"Sure, whatever dear. This room is so cute," Renee was the first to comment and I loved being able to see the looks on their faces. "Very functional too, with the chalk board paint on the bottom half and look at all this artwork you have up here."

"Are these done by people you know?" my mom asked as she admired the framed art above the sofabed.

"Yep, a couple of them were done by kids in my class back home, this one over here with the space ship was done by Alice's son Jamie and the rest I bought at that art auction they had at the end of school."

"Oh, the one that raised money for the hospital."

I nodded. Of course my mom would remember. My parents had been thrilled with the idea and had attended with me while Edward stayed at home with Eli for the evening. Purchasing several _original _pieces for the hospital and their beach house as well.

"Hey babe." Edward came up behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling me back against his chest. "Your dad and I are going to go pick up some lunch, I ordered from that Italian place you like," he grinned at me.

"I was just going to have sandwiches," I whispered as my mouth salivated at the mention of the Italian place we'd ordered from a couple of times in the past month.

"We can have those tomorrow, or later. I really want to drive the Camaro and your dad said he'd let me."

Now I knew what the mega watt smile on his face was really for. I couldn't help but laugh at how much he resembled a little kid getting to sit in the front seat of his dad's muscle car right now.

"Okay, don't do anything stupid," I reminded him as he kissed me on the lips and ran out the door with my father. Boys.

When the guys got back, we all sat down to eat and we talked about the things they'd like to do while in town. My mom mentioned shopping and I reassured her that Alice had already made sure that we had plans to go shopping on Tuesday so she could get the perfect outfit for the Post wide July 4th cook out.

By Monday evening, my parents and aunt Renee had settled in and we were anxious for Alice and Jasper to get there. Edward and my father had taken the Camaro out again although this time I think it was just for a joy ride. I had a feeling that if something ever happened to his Wrangler, he'd be more than willing to trade it out.

Alice and Jasper arrived with a little bit of fanfare as we all greeted them with hugs and brought them inside to feed them. They had apparently already checked into their bed and breakfast and Alice already had pictures to show me on her camera. When she scrolled too far I saw a picture of Jamie and asked how he was enjoying the Holiday with his Grandfather in Washington. He was so excited, he's a total boy and loves all that fishing stuff that he'll do with Billy.

Mom and I had cooked a nice little meal of country fried steak and mashed potatoes that we all enjoyed before Alice and Jasper headed back to their hotel for the night and promised to meet us back here in the morning so Alice could join us girls for shopping and the guys could hang out here with Eli tomorrow.

We got a lot more shopping done than I had expected. I hadn't done a lot of shopping off-post, so I was excited to venture into some of the nicer areas of the city.

Alice's exuberance and my mothers willingness to try just about anything we suggested propelled us through the day. We were all exhausted by the time I dropped Alice off and headed home.

We walked in to find my dad asleep on the living room floor and Eli asleep in his play pen.

Dad woke up at the sound of mom coming through the door. Could have been the noise or the fact that they're so attuned to each other that he just knows she's there. I'd like to think it's the latter, which makes me think of Edward and where he could be.

"Hey Dad," I whispered as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me an equally sweet kiss on the cheek before getting up to help my mother with her shopping bags.

I picked up Eli from his play pen and he gave me a cute grin before flailing his arms around a bit. After carrying him into our room, I saw that Edward wasn't in there either and made a note to ask dad where he could have gone since his vehicle was with Jasper and Alice. He must have taken the Camaro somewhere because he didn't have any other form of transportation. A quick peek through the curtains and my suspicions were confirmed.

I spent the next twenty minutes getting Eli into his pajamas and telling him all about my day. He continued to smile and giggle as I tickled him. As soon as he fell asleep I tucked him into his crib and went out to find my dad.

"Dad, where did Edward go?" I asked, as I took a seat next to him.

"He didn't call you?" He asked. "I could have sworn he did," he paused before looking over at my anxious expression. "Sorry, sweetheart. He got a call from a friend of his and they went out. I don't think he'll be out too late."

I turned away from him and tried to hide the sad, disappointed pout I knew I was sporting. Of course he noticed.

"Hey, Bella, he loves you. He just needs a little time to let loose once in awhile too. With his knee healing, and he's able to move more freely and has made some friends, is there anything wrong with spending a night with the guys?" His thoughts made sense, but I couldn't help letting him know that's not the point. I know he'd been married to mom long enough to get that.

"You know that's not the point dad. I don't have a problem with him going out, I just wish he would have thought to tell me he wouldn't be home when I got back."

I hate that my parents, especially my dad were here to witness this issue.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I know he's been around a lot and maybe you just kind of expect him to always be here?" he tapped his shoulder against mine and grinned at me.

"I don't think that dad. He was gone for _months_, I think, maybe," I sighed. "I don't know, I'm a little jealous that he just has all these single friends that can do anything, any time of the day, with the exception of work and face no repercussions. I'm trying to be the _awesome_ wife that all his guy friends like, but keeping the sadness inside while he's spending time with them and not _me_, is getting harder."

"Have you told him?"

I shook my head.

"Things are only going to get worse, sweetheart. You know your mother and I didn't always have the perfect marriage. We had to work at it, especially in the early years and then again when we found out she couldn't have children. You never see the hard days in a photo album."

He reached over and wrapped his arms around me. Hugging me to him as I let a few tears I'd been holding in escape.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Edward does too, don't ever forget that. I've seen the way he looks at you, it's the way I _still_ look at your mother. Get some sleep, the picnic will be here before you know it," he grinned at me.

I took his advice and instead of sitting up and waiting for Edward like I normally would I ended up in our room. After a long, hot soak in the tub I turned off all the lights and crawled into bed, alone.

It felt like I'd just dozed off when I felt the bed dip and heard Edward mutter something about an early morning. I kept my eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep, wondering when we would get the chance to deal with this.

All too early the sun was shining in through the curtains that I had neglected to close before going to bed. I stretched out, forgetting that Edward didn't have to go into work this morning and was still sleeping soundly next to me. Turning on my side, I leaned up and over him. Taking in the site of how sexy my husband was. His toned abs, the defined shape of his shoulders and the recent tattoo he'd added with Eli's name on his bicep.

"I can't look at you when you're staring at me like that, baby," Edward said, startling me. I hadn't realized he'd woken up.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing.

"Don't be, I'm glad you find me...so appealing," he said with a grin, opening one eye and looking at me.

I slugged him in the shoulder and threw the covers off, remembering that I had gone to bed alone last night and was no longer looking forward to this day like I had been.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, laying his hand on my thigh and bringing his other hand up to brush across my cheek. I shied away from his touch as I looked down at his hand on my leg.

"Nothing." I shook my head and tried to ignore the tingling sensation traveling from his hand up my thigh to other more traitorous parts of my body.

Cocking his head to the side, he stared at me. His probing eyes made me feel self-conscious and grateful that I hadn't worn a negligee to bed.

Edward shook his head.

"You can't lie to me, baby. What is it?"

I remained silent. Not sure where to start and then ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I miss you."

"What?" he chuckled. "Babe, I'm right here. How can you miss me?" he grinned and tapped my leg.

"Where were you last night?" I asked, finding my footing.

"So that's what this is about," he sighed. Removing his hand from my thigh he placed both against the sides of his head.

"Partially."

"Either it is or it isn't, Bella."

"Is."

Apparently I was incapable of full sentences at this point as I tried to hold it together. I wanted to have a serious discussion with him and _not_ end up in tears. I didn't want him to think I was using them as a defense mechanism.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, finally looking at me.

I shrugged.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I didn't even know you were going anywhere until I got home and you weren't here. How's that supposed to make me feel? What about when you just bring Travis home without even warning me? Even though we've been married for nine months, we've only lived together for half of those and I think we're both still learning. I am home all day with Eli and sometimes I am just tired and don't feel like having the guys here or after a long day I just want you to myself."

"I'm sorry, babe," he whispered, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. "I had no idea any of that bothered you. Thought if its any consolation, all the guys think you're pretty cool."

I could see the cocky grin and the tightening of his jaw.

"Just pretty cool?" I asked, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"They may have used some other colorful language and things I wouldn't want to repeat in front of you. Let's just say they're a little jealous I get you all to myself."

Eli chose that moment to make himself known in a very loud way so I got out of bed and brought him back over with me to nurse him.

"Do you want me to spend more time here?" he asked, sheepishly.

"It's not that we need to spend all of our time together, but I don't get to see you at all during the day, so all I get with you are the evening hours. The guys get to see you all day. I think it'll be something that will work itself out, but I was pretty messed up about it and didn't want to leave it stewing."

I thought about apologizing, but decided against it. I had nothing to be sorry for other than some hurt feelings that I had just shared with my husband and they were being aired out.

"I love you, Bella."

I looked up, into the eyes of the sweetest man I had ever known and was so thankful to have him in my life.

**EPOV**

Damn, as a husband I officially sucked. I had no clue that Bella minded my extracurricular times with the guys. She must be really good at faking it. _Oh shit._ I hope she doesn't fake other things as well.

I shook my head to get rid of where those thoughts were headed and threw on some pants before going out to see who was already awake. I walked into the kitchen at the tale end of what appeared to be a make out session between my in-laws.

"Morning," Carlisle coughed as he took a step back from his wife. Esme had the same blush as Bella that mirrored my own at that moment.

I focused on pouring my coffee. Truth was I didn't really mind. I just hoped that Bella and I would still be that much in love when we're that age.

"G'morning."

Bella came in shortly after me with Eli on her hip, wearing a pair of short shorts I hadn't noticed earlier and they were killing me. I prayed she didn't have to bend down or we might have some inappropriate touching of our own to deal with.

"Hey honey," she whispered as she brushed against me to reach the coffee. Her chest against mine, mixed with the sight of her in those shorts and I had to think about Travis' aunt Margaret with the false teeth to keep the _situation_ on the down low.

"Is this decaf?" she asked before pouring some for herself since she was still nursing.

"Yep, you get in okay last night?" Carlisle asked, but didn't look at me.

"Yes sir, then had a little family time this morning," I replied and glanced at Bella who's smile could light up a firework stand.

"What time do we need to leave today?" Esme asked and Bella started in on the things she had to get done before we left for the picnic.

I stepped out of the kitchen and took Eli with me to the living room, and Carlisle followed right behind us. After sitting down for some morning news we quickly realized how depressing that was.

"You guys have a good talk this morning?" Carlisle asked as he looked me straight in the eye. I should have known he knew something was up. I was thankful that he didn't hold back, but I hated that he thought I was careless enough to hurt Bella like I had.

"Yes sir."

I nodded my head and focused some of my attention on Eli. Tickling his feet and enjoying the way he'd squirm away from my touch. He must get that from Bella. I wasn't ticklish anywhere except for my-

"That's good. I know it's hard, especially since you've been apart half as long as you've been married. As long as you guys keep the lines of communication open I'm sure you'll be fine."

He stood up and patted me on the shoulder as he exited the room. I tried to remember what I was thinking about before Carlisle interrupted me but gave up pretty quickly when I realized I wasn't going to be able to.

I got Eli and myself ready, wanting Bella to have one less thing to worry about. I was standing in our room trying to decide what shirt to wear when Bella came in all flustered.

"Oh good, you two are dressed. Though, that's not the outfit I got for him to wear today." She shook her head and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white onesie with stars and stripes on it from the changing table.

"Here," she said as she handed it to me and motioned for me to do something with it. Since I was standing there with what I'm sure looked like a deer in headlights trance she elaborated. "Put that on him and wear the shirt I put on the back of the closet door for you."

After changing Eli out of his lime green onesie into the cute little Americana apparel, I laid him back in his play pen and saw the shirt Bella picked out for me with the words red, white and blue in the colors of the flag on the front. While Bella was in the shower, I laid back and watched her through the doorway. She was hurried, but took her time as she finished up her shower routine and stepped out to dry.

I knew the guys were serious when they talked about how sexy Bella was, but it was times like this that I actually sat back to appreciate the wife I was blessed with instead of just taking her like I wanted to.

She shimmied into a white thong and didn't bother putting on a bra. After her hair was dried and set with the curlers she applied a little bit of make-up. I wouldn't have ever thought watching a woman put on that stuff would be a turn on, but it was all in the pout. Whether she was applying the eye stuff or smacking her lips together, she just looked so fucking hot. I groaned as I threw my head back and rearranged myself.

"Got a problem there, baby?" she asked as she came over and stepped between my legs. I peeked through one eye and saw the was still in just the thong.

"Yes, put some damn clothes on already."

She giggled and disappeared into the closet. When she resurfaced she was wearing an off the shoulder dress with a bottom the opposite of how she'd dressed Eli and I.

"Are you always going to pick out my clothes?" I asked, not that I minded.

"Maybe."

I gave her a kiss on the lips, taking her top lip between mine before grabbing our son and joining the rest of our family and friends as we loaded in the cars and set off for the picnic.

When we got there, it was already in full swing with food and people everywhere. I waved at a few of my buddies, saluted Colonel Swan from a distance and took in the happy vibe the festivities were giving off.

After introducing Bella's parents to a few people including James and Jenny who we hadn't spent much more time with, but knew was the polite thing to do, I ended up in a group of some married guys and their wives with Bella by my side. Carlisle and Esme had offered to entertain Eli while Bella and I enjoyed some adult time. I glanced up to see that Colonel Swan was preoccupied with something behind us and had a pensive look on his face.

It didn't take long for him to excuse himself and in a daze passed by several groups of soldiers to where Bella's parents were standing with her aunt.

I watched him approach Renee from behind. The shocked expression on her face when she turned to see who had come up behind her gave way to absolute joy and shock and the two embraced in a way only lovers would.

"What?" Bella gasped aloud and stared at the spectacle Renee and Colonel Swan were making amongst the catcalls and whistles that could be heard throughout the crowd.

Putting two and two together and betting I was right, I pulled Bella back against me, leaning down to nuzzle my nose into her neck.

"I having a feeling that we just found out who your biological father is, baby."

* * *

**A/N** - I posted some teasers on Fictionators and PicTease, they're also on my blog. This story is winding down, while it was an E/B story...it's also about the other _pieces_ of Bella's life. Only another chapter or two and an epilogue. I've got a Charlie/Renee o/s I'm working on and hope to post that next month. Stay tuned to my blog for what I've got coming after this story completes! I love my readers. 3

If you aren't reading Turning Tables by jtmd24 you need to be...UST. Also check out her blog, I did a redesign this weekend and it's all sparkly pink. In other words, AWESOME!

TwiGirls BOOB Contest closes at the end of October, get your entries in ASAP! We want to read about boobies!


	19. Love Like Crazy

_Disclaimer(s): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. TY lovely Twilight ladies for the great sample, this disclaimer is also not mine._

* * *

_Previously_

_I watched him approach Renee from behind. The shocked expression on her face when she turned to see who had come up behind her gave way to absolute joy and shock and the two embraced in a way only lovers would._

_"What?" Bella gasped aloud and stared at the spectacle Renee and Colonel Swan were making amongst the catcalls and whistles that could be heard throughout the crowd._

_Putting two and two together and betting I was right, I pulled Bella back against me, leaning down to nuzzle my nose into her neck._

_"I having a feeling that we just found out who your biological father is, baby._

**BPOV**

Edward and I made our way over to where Colonel Swan and Aunt Renee were standing. Could he really be my father? That would definitely make for a small world. It's no wonder he thought I looked like someone he knew. It made sense when I thought about how closely I resembled my aunt, and the fact that she _was_ my biological mother. I just couldn't believe they hadn't reconnected between then and now.

"Aunt Renee, what's going on?" I asked. She took her eyes off Colonel Swan and with a smile on her face said the words I'd been curious about ever since I'd found out she was my birthmother.

"Charlie's your father."

"Father? What are you talking about Nae?"

Colonel Swan looked between the two of us. Confusion plastered all over his face as he seemed to be coming to terms with what she'd just said.

"I think we have some talking to do," Renee whispered, placing her hand against Colonel Swan's chest and began to pull him away from our little group.

He looked down at their joined hands and silently followed behind her. None of us said anything, I was just trying to think about how all this came about. She could have gone for years, maybe even forever never reconnecting with him if Edward hadn't been stationed here. It's crazy how things work out sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me. I looked up at my husband, my rock, and nodded.

Wrapping his arms around me, he held me close and dropped a kiss on the top of my head. I felt his breathing even out. He kept me calm and I wondered how long that calm feeling would last.

"Well, let's go see what they've got to eat," he said. My mom and dad brought Eli over and we took him with us. Many of Edward's friends stopped us and commented on how cute Eli was. He just ate up the attention, clearly he was his father's son.

"Mom," I asked a little while later after we'd eaten and just the two of us were sitting there at one of the tables.

"Yeah, baby?" she asked.

"Did you know Colonel Swan?"

"We met him a few times, but he and Renee were only together a very short amount of time before she found out she was pregnant and the two of us went to live with Aro."

"Did he, I mean, did he not want me? It's pretty clear they have a connection," I said, wondering if they would end up rekindling whatever they had before.

"I'm not even sure if she ever told him to be honest. That was between the two of them, but the day your dad and I found about you, was one of the best days of our lives," she whispered, tears glistened in her eyes as she gazed at me.

I hugged her and excused myself. There was a section off to the side of the lake that didn't have anybody milling about and I figured it would be a good place to sit with my thoughts.

I never really gave much thought to how I had come into this world. Even when I found out that Renee was my birth mother, she hadn't ever really gone into great detail about what she felt for my birthfather. So I had taken her word for it and not fretted on it more. Besides, at the time I was too focused on my marriage and the impending birth of my son.

But the way Colonel Swan looked at Renee, even when she told him about me was still with such longing and a look that I recognized in the couples in my life.

Maybe she had found her true love in Colonel Swan, Charlie, as she'd referred to him as, and that's why she never settled down with anybody else. Perhaps he wouldn't be the lonely singleton amongst the other esteemed Officers that he knew.

I looked up, and I could see the two of them smiling at each other as they sat across the lake from me. We could end up having another wedding to plan along with Alice's.

Edward found me, wrapped me in his arms and asked if I was doing alright here, or if I just wanted to head back. I scoffed at that thought. We needed to stay for the fireworks, or at least that's what I thought had been the plan.

"What if we head home, take your parents back to the house and we can watch the fireworks from the porch?"

He had a great idea, we could snuggle up on the swing and put Eli to bed.

"I think that sounds like the perfect evening," I whispered, turning to the side to kiss his cheek.

We headed over to where my parents were to let them know of the change of plans. They were all to happy to breakdown the mini-fort they'd assembled with the stroller and several folding chairs, offering to get everything back to the car if we could handle Eli.

Edward picked him up, out of his stroller and attached him onto his shoulder, making sure there was a burp rag underneath since Eli had started teething and the drool was almost a constant flow.

Renee and Colonel Swan saw us approaching and both turned to greet us with a smile.

"So, this is technically my grandson, huh?" he asked with an even bigger grin.

"Yep," Edward answered as he turned Eli around to face Colonel Swan.

"He's a good looking kid."

"Yes, he is," Renee whispered as she laced her fingers with Colonel Swan and beamed up at him.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do," he said as he looked at me and then glanced back at Edward and Eli. "I don't supposed I need to give you a talking to about not hurting my little girl?" he asked.

This certainly wasn't how I was expecting this conversation to play out. I guess time really does have the potential to heal all wounds.

"No sir," Edward coughed, covering up his shock at where the direction the conversation suddenly headed. "Colonel Swan, Renee, we're headed back to the house and were wondering, if you'd like to join us?"

"What do you think, Nae? And, none of this Colonel Swan stuff unless we're in uniform Masen. It's Charlie."

"Yes sir."

"I think that sounds lovely."

They followed us back to the cars, turned out that Charlie as he preferred us to refer to him as, had parked not too far from us and shyly asked if Renee wanted to ride with him. Edward suggested he just follow us since the others knew the way back already and had already left.

When we arrived back at the house, my mother and Alice were busy working on some snacks and gathering the outdoor pillows from the closet. The sun was already starting to set and neighbors had started to set up camp on their individual porches.

I put Eli to bed after I fed him and then brought the baby monitor that usually sat in the living room outside with me. We ended the night, all coupled off in our own personal eutiopias and I loved every second of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six Months Later - Christmas 2002~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I never thought I'd see the day you got married," Esme whispered to Aunt Renee.

"Me either," she replied and we all laughed at that.

With what may seem like a whirlwind to the rest of the world, Renee and Charlie were engaged before she left to go home and if she hadn't already paid for and made plans to go to Europe I'm sure they would have been getting married before the end of December. As it stands, they ended up having it at the perfect time. The church they had chosen was decorated beautifully for Christmas, which meant she didn't have to spend anything on decor and could focus more on her dress and the reception.

"Bella, thank you so much for walking me down the aisle," she gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran her hands down my arms and linked her fingers with mine.

"Of course," I whispered, sniffling. "Excuse me."

I rushed over to the bathroom in the little room we were in. I had been breaking down at the drop of a hat, this stupid wedding was making me so emotional. I had gotten to spend a lot of time with Charlie and Renee, more with Charlie as he started hanging out at our house even when she wasn't visiting.

It was great to see that Charlie, Colonel Swan, didn't change the way he treated Edward when they were at work, but could come over to our house or grab a bite to eat with us and be a friend or elderly father-figure to both of us. We never really had any type of father-daughter type of talk, and I'm sure that would have been different had Renee kept me and I had been deprived of a father figure. He also got along really well with dad as they both absolutely loved what they did.

Charlie had opted for early retirement and his retirement ceremony had been held just last week. Instead of moving down to Florida immediately, Aunt Renee had talked him into buying an RV to drive across the country before they settled down anywhere. Charlie, the lovesick fool he was and since he was entirely devoted to Renee, sold his house on the lake and packed everything up without another thought. When Edward asked him about it, he just said he'd lost her once and he was ready for any crazy adventure they got into, as long as they were together.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from the other side of the door and realized my tears had dried some time ago.

"Great. Now I've got mascara tracks all over my face," I mumbled as I tried to dab at the dry trails on my cheeks and under my eyes as I looked at the mirror. The door handle jiggled and I knew he would revert to blunt force if I didn't let him in, so I reached back and turned the handle, releasing the lock. I was surprised they even let him in the bride's room. I didn't think the boys were allowed in here.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, stepping behind me and grabbing the tissue from my hand.

"You know weddings and things like this make me emotional," I whispered as I turned back to look at him. He pulled me against him, cradling my head in his hands and dropping his forehead against mine.

"My sweet emotional wife, are you sure that's it?"

I shrugged because to be honest, I really couldn't pinpoint why I was all weepy other than the roller coaster of emotions the events of the past few months. After this Christmas Eve wedding, we'd all be spending the night at my parents house and tomorrow would be Eli's first Christmas. He was just getting so big. My parents had to install a gate at the top and bottom of their stairs so he wouldn't hurt himself. I knew it wouldn't be long before he started walking and don't even get me started on all the talking. That boy doesn't have a silent bone in his body. Just like his daddy, always the center of attention.

Thinking about my baby boy had helped to stop the tears and Edward was satisfied that it was with his help. Who was I to argue with that? Especially when he gave me a smoldering kiss before he went back to get Eli ready in his wagon.

Edward would pull Eli in his wagon down the aisle as the ring bearer and Charlie's god-daughter, even though she was at least ten years old was going to be the flower girl. After everyone took their places I found myself standing with Renee at the back of the church, just the two of us. I felt like I should have some impartial wisdom to give her, but I had nothing. When I started to get all teary and apologize she shushed me and gave me a big smile. She obviously wasn't having any second thoughts about this.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," she whispered as she looped her arm through mine.

The music started and the small gathering of friends and family that had gathered for this special occasion stood as Renee and I walked arm in arm down the aisle. Charlie was standing at the front, beaming with pride as he watched us walk down the aisle.

As soon as my eyes settled on Edward and Eli from where they were in the front row, I couldn't focus on anything else. There was no asking of who shall give this bride to be married as she had been her own person for quite some time already. The vows exchanged between them were all but a blur as I took a seat next to Edward. Him and Eli were my whole world and along with all the other pieces of my family I had everything I could ever need.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N - sorry for the long wait. With this chapter, I hit complete...After I started this story I had planned out a couple of outtakes, but things just don't always go the way we plan. I do have one outtake involving Charlie and Renee that I will post later this week, but after that I don't have plans to write more of these two, unless something strikes me, so I won't say never. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and I'm glad I was able to finish this one for you, even though it may not be the ending you wanted know that they are so living their HEA, always. Even if it did take me months to update. Thanks for sticking with me and special thanks for all those that beta'd or preread this for me at some point over the past two years. Way back when it started out as a o/s and now that it's another completed multi-chapter fic! Thanks to those who reviewed and also if you're a silent reader, I really love knowing that I wasn't alone in this journey. Catch ya laters!**


	20. Renee & Charlie Outtake

**_Charlie/Renee  
At the Beginning a "Leave the Pieces" Outtake_**

* * *

_"Renee Platt."_

I grinned as I took the last steps of my high school career and accepted my diploma. Looking over toward my family I could see that they weren't making a big to-do like some of the other families had as their graduate accepted their diploma, but I knew they were proud of me.

I had struggled through most of high school. Whether it was from too much structure or lack there of I wasn't sure. I only knew that after this summer I would be headed abroad. Travel had always been my go-to escape, even if it was just to get on my bike and head down to the lake. I was always headed somewhere.

When my parents found out I wouldn't be attending or even applying to college, they were disappointed to say the least. I had high hopes that though they seemed okay with my ambitious travel plans that they wouldn't worry too much.

Spending the summer with my sister and her husband, Carlisle, seemed to be the best segue way into adulthood. They had a spare room and had graciously offered to let me stay there before my semester abroad. Even though I wasn't going to study, I kept calling my trip that in my head because I knew I would be learning just the same. Unfortuately my parents did not see it that way.

"Nae!" My sister Esme shouted at me from across the gymnasium. She and Carlisle had driven up to Tennessee to see me graduate and I would be leaving to go back to Florida with them first thing tomorrow morning.

I couldn't wait. This was my chance to get away. To spread my wings and fly.

~*R-R*~

From the minute my feet hit the white sand of the Florida Gulf Coast I knew I had found the one place I would want to call home. Not that I had any intentions of settling down anytime soon, but maybe, someday.

I had gone to bed early last night, with the intention of rising with the sun this morning. My body had other ideas as it woke me up just before the sun came up, so I hurried to the beach to get a jog in before I spent the remainder of my day of lounging by the pool and having a lazy day at the beach.

Esme had married into money, though I knew that wasn't _the_ reason she married Carlisle, I couldn't help but thank the fact that he came with many good things. Including a love for my big sister that rivaled most romance novels.

Carlisle's family owned many pieces of land up and down the Gulf Coast, but the one they had chosen to live in was just on the outskirts of Tampa, Florida. Among the benefits that I could see of living here was the fact that there was an Air force Base just a few miles up the road.

I knew what Military men were like..._love 'em and leave 'em_ might as well be their motto. While I wasn't interested in looking for a guy for just the summer I knew that getting involved with one would lead to a world I had only ever dreamed of. They were known for being uprooted every few years, but that's exactly how I saw my life. Some would call it nomadic, but I didn't quite agree with that term. I only saw it as accepting change, embracing it even and I was looking forward to the great unknown.

I had been out, wandering along the water for a few hours when I came upon the largest shell I had ever seen. At least a foot in length, I believe the technical term for it was a Conch shell, but I had only ever seen the small ones in souvenir shops. The shell was flipped so that the inside could be seen and I was looking directly at a living organism that was inhabiting this huge shell.

Though I wasn't necessarily a girly girl, I still had no desire to pick it up but I squatted down to get a closer look.

"You know it's illegal to take that, right?" A husky masculine voice startled me from behind. I had been so engrossed in the sea creature that I hadn't heard anybody come up. I turned around and was met with the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, with dark short cropped hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Bluer than the water washing over my feet.

"I didn't know that," I whispered as I blushed. Thankful that I hadn't had any desire to actually pick up the sea shell.

"Yeah, you can pretty much take whatever you want from the beach except living seashells."

You could tell I had spent little to no time on a beach as I had no idea there was even such a thing as a living shell. I always assumed that if it was on the beach without water it couldn't possibly be alive. He must have seen the surprise, or was it a doubtful look I was portraying. Whatever vibe I was giving off, the poor gorgeous guy started to ramble on about the differences among several living shells that tended to wash up onto beach shores.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled with a shake of his head. He bit his lip for a brief moment before his tongue peeked out and I knew I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on mine in the near future. "You must think I'm a complete dork for knowing all this stuff about shells, but I find the beaches here fascinating."

"No, I just don't have any reference as I've spent all of my life landlocked."

I giggled. I don't know where this guy was from, but he certainly wasn't a dork in my book. Not even close. No nothing about him screamed geek. His muscular physique and military style hair cut screamed soldier.

"So you're not from around here?" he asked.

I shook my head, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen from my pony tail.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Second Lieutenant Charles Robert

Swan the third."

"I don't think I've ever met a third before," I giggled as I held out my hand. "I'm Renee Marie Platt, the one and only." I smiled as he lifted my outstretched hand to his lips and softly dusted them across my knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Second Lieutenant Charles Robert Swan the third."

"Charlie, please...call me Charlie." He smirked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Alright, and you can call me Renee or Nae. That's what my sister calls me. Oh shoot," I swore as I reached down to pick up the shells I had collected this morning. "She'll be expecting me back at the house for breakfast. It really was nice meeting you, but I've got to get back to the house."

_Great_, now I was the one doing the rambling.

"Can I see you again?" he asked as he reached out and caught my arm before I took off.

I looked up at him. Startled by his close proximity. I could smell his subtle cologne as it mixed with the sea salt in the air.

"Um."

"I mean, if you would do me the honor of giving me your number I would like to call on you and arrange to take you out, Renee Platt."

The boy did know how to make me blush. I could only smile and nod as I recited my sisters phone number to him. Hoping that he remembered it by the time he got somewhere he could write it down.

~*R-R*~

When I didn't hear from Charlie for a few days I worried that he had forgotten my number and started to think I would never see him again. It was probably for the best as I didn't have any desire to stay around past the summer, even if he was the most gorgeous, sweetest gentleman I had ever met.

My thoughts turned to the morning I had met him. When I'd gotten back to the house to help Es fix breakfast she acted as if she could tell I had enjoyed my morning.

"Did you find anything _interesting_ on the beach?" she asked.

With her enunciation of the word _interesting_ I knew she had figured out that I wasn't flushed and breathing heavy just from my jog back up to the house.

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"I found this huge seashell that was still alive."

"A living shell, huh? That's all you found?"

"You didn't let me finish." I loved my sister dearly and I wanted to tell her about Charlie, I really did. I just wasn't sure _how much_ to tell her.

"What's with that blush? Was there a guy checking out this shell too?" she asked with a wink.

"Yes."

"Does he have a name?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie. Charlie and Renee. That sounds like it has a nice ring to it," she laughed.

"Stop it. I'm not telling you anything," I joked as I playfully swatted at her with the spatula.

I didn't tell her about his full name or that his upbringing rivaled that of royalty and political aspirators. I kept that to myself and decided to enjoy the time I had with the handsome soldier.

Later that day Charlie called upon me and after a brief chat with Carlisle with Es squealing in the background I got an opportunity to talk to him.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. He didn't need my sister's husband acting like my surrogate father and interrogating him.

"He just cares about you, I don't mind. Listen, I was hoping you didn't have plans tonight. I know it's last minute, but I ended up with two tickets to some local band that's playing down at the pier."

"Charlie, it's fine. I don't have any plans tonight."

"Well then, would you be my date to the concert?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'd love to."

Charlie picked me up a few hours later in a cherry red rag top Camaro and looked handsome as ever in his jeans and button up white shirt.

"You look beautiful, Renee."

He lifted my left hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"Thank you," I whispered, sure my blush was in full bloom as I stared at Charlie.

He drove us over to the pier and the music could be heard from miles away. I was glad he'd left the top down, it made me feel wild and carefree.

Charlie had apparently made reservations at a little Italian place near the pier and we sat outside, enjoying the music and making small talk.

"So what brings you to the Gulf Coast for the summer?" he asked as soon as the waiter had left with our orders.

"My sister and her husband. He's studying under some world renowned heart surgeon for his rotations and they invited me along until I head overseas."

"Peace corp?" he asked as he realized I wasn't going to be here forever.

"No, just heading over there at the end of the summer to see the world."

"I hope to one day be stationed somewhere else."

"Is that why you're here? They stationed you at MacDill?" I asked. Not really sure how the military worked.

"Yes and no, they have a school here that I'm finishing up some classes at before they appoint me to my next base."

Our talk didn't turn much deeper than that and then it was time for us to hit the concert. The music was okay, but it was the liveliness of the crowd and the atmosphere that fueled my thoughts. I loved how alive it made me feel to be surrounded by the sounds and smell of the water, the music, the people and Charlie. He paid close attention and whenever I would shiver whether from the cold or just the chills from having him so close he'd wrap his arms around me and sway to the music.

On the way home he pulled off into a deserted old movie theater and killed the engine. We climbed over the back seats and laid there, staring up at the stars.

"I really like you, Renee," he whispered into the dead silence.

"I like you too."

"My thoughts aren't very gentlemanly right now," he admitted honestly as he lightly grasped my chin and turned my face towards him. "Can I kiss you?"

With a slight nod, his lips were on mine and all the passion I'd felt as we'd listened to the music with his arms around me erupted. I pressed my lips more firmly against his, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning back, pulling him on top of me. My legs acted very unladylike and made a nice little resting place for his lower body as we shifted down into the backseat.

That night when he dropped me off at home, I was smiling from ear to ear and walked awkwardly up the steps to my room, thankful for a wonderful first time.

We spent the next two months together whenever Charlie wasn't in school or working. The love was there, but in the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't last and when I missed my period our time together came to a devastating end.

"Charlie, we need to talk."

"Okay, those aren't usually the words a guy wants to hear from his girlfriend." He tried to add humor to his words, but I could hear the fear.

"I'm late."

"Okay, well let's go. I'm sure we can get you there and it's fine if you're a little late. Your sister won't mind."

He was so sweet. Poor, innocent Charlie.

"No, I'm late. I missed my period."

I saw the light bulb go off in his head. Then the scenarios I'm sure that went through my mind were traveling through his.

"Have you, taken a test?"

I shook my head.

"Well, we can go get one and then if you are we can get married."

"What? Charlie we can't get married. You have two more years before you're done with Officer school and I'm headed to Europe next month."

"So that's it, you're still going. Renee, you can't travel with a baby."

"I wasn't planning on it," I whispered. Hoping that was enough of a hint. I didn't want to have to come out and say it. He had to know that I wasn't the motherly type.

"You're going to-"

I nodded.

"You don't have to. I can take care of you," he whispered as he reached out and grabbed my hand. Pulling me toward him, I wrapped my hands around him and buried my face in his chest. The tears I'd already cried came back full force and we stood there in the moonlight each lost to our own demons.

When he said goodbye that night I asked him to give me a few days, but that I would talk to him soon.

Esme and Carlisle were in the living room when I got home and I knew I had to tell her, but I didn't want Carlisle around for that discussion.

"Es, can I talk to you?" I asked. She motioned for me to take her to my room and I shut the door before we both crawled into bed.

"I'm pregnant."

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid and reckless. We were careless and I told Charlie I would take care of it. I think he wants me to keep it, but I can't keep a baby-"

I was too busy rambling on about my sad life to notice she was shaking her head until I heard her repeating 'no' over and over again.

"Why?"

"You don't want the, baby?" she asked, tears running down her face. She stood up and rushed to the door. "Carlisle," she hollered. He came quickly, a worried expression on her face as he pulled her into his arms.

"What's going on here? Renee? Esme?"

"I think our prayers have been answered," she whispered and then smiled at me.

"I'm so ... what?"

"Nae, there's something we haven't told you." She looked at Carlisle and he gave her a little nod. "We've been trying to have a baby."

"That's great." I smiled, but she was shaking her head back and forth.

"The doctors, they told me I can't have children. That's where our appointment was yesterday and why we've been kind of keeping to ourselves since then. I didn't want to worry you with this," she explained.

"Do they know why?" I asked. It was cruel that she wanted a baby so bad and yet couldn't have one while I was given something I didn't even want.

"They spouted off several things it could be, but don't you see? This is a miracle, and they say God works fast. He really does." She was beaming.

"I don't know about, God," I mumbled. I was thinking about Charlie's little swimmers and all the times we'd been too careless to use a condom.

"Would you let us adopt your baby?" she asked, with hopefulness in her eyes.

"You want to adopt my baby?"

"Of course, you're my sister so it's half you."

"Es, I haven't even taken a pregnancy test."

"Carlisle, go get one from our bathroom, I think there are some in my bottom drawer."

While he rushed to their room to get the test, I tried to think about what this would mean.

"I can't stay here," I whispered. Realizing that if Charlie knew I was keeping it he'd want to be around for things like doctor's appointments and everything. What kind of rights would I have? Where would I stay? My parents wouldn't want to have anything to do with me, unmarried and pregnant.

"I'm sure Carlisle has some friends we could stay with."

"You'd come with me?" I asked, hopefully. I didn't want to do this alone. Was I really considering this? _Yes._ I was. For them, I could do this.

"Of course, sweetheart."

When Carlisle got back with the pregnancy test I took one and without a shadow of a doubt I knew my whole plan had been tilted on it's axis. The next morning, Carlisle put a call out to a friend in the middle of nowhere Oklahoma and Esme and I were on the first flight out.

Even though I never saw Second Lieutenant Charles Robert Swan the Third again, I knew I would always have a piece of him within reach. They say you never forget your first love, but I didn't believe he was just my first love. He was the missing piece that made me fit.

* * *

A/N - Thanks to PrincessKriss for being such an awesome Beta for both the full length story of Leave the Pieces, but all the other things I've thrown at her as well. This one-shot was supposed to probably go in some sort of a compilation but I just couldn't get it right until now. Thanks to the Country stars Tim McGraw and Thompson Square for writing such inspiring music. I don't own anything, just the time it takes to put the words together.


End file.
